Fan to tran: original
by Alalaya2
Summary: Venatrix love transformers, goes to school, & live the most normal life but after her boy friend Patch gave her an Allspark necklace, a mysterious Email she is now going to meet her heroes and the cons are after her too whats a poor girl to do
1. Meet venatrix

Hi my name is Venatrix Mortes and I am bored as the pits. My brother has the T.V. and my sister has the family laptop so I can't read my favorite fan fictions. I have books I can read but I have read them a few times and I don't feel like reading them again right now. "I'm bored" I wind to no one unparticular.

"Well why don't you go read you're your transformers books you have at least 50" said my brother.

I give him the bird and he laughs I deiced to go to the library its better than just staring at the ceiling.

"Mom I'm taking Redrun to the library, I'll be back in two hours."

"Drive safely and watch the time, call if you will be later"

"I will bye mom see you later."

There is a crisp fell in the air as I walk out to my car.

"Hey Redrun it's time to go for a drive." Redrun is my 98 Ford torus, I know it seems crazy to talk to my car like it's a real person, but I've read too much about sentient machines that I see Redrun as my adopted baby. "First we are going to go to the library then we will get you a wash and a full tank of gas for you my dear." I could almost swear that the car shuddered in anticipation for the wash and gas, but it must have been my imagination. Shrugging it off I grab my lucky red hat with the autobot symbol on it. I am a Trans Femm, I like to read the about them and I have watched every single show about them even the foreign ones but I' m not overly obsessed with them. I like transformer but I like other things to like Knight Rider and Smallsvile anything that has to do with science fiction in general fascinates me.( I am not like my ex-boyfriend who needs therapy because he thinks he is a decepticons and has a shrine for Megaton). I arrive at the library to find Patch on the computer "hey Ven got board again?"

"Yep I've got to save up and buy a laptop of my own."

"Aww one would think that you didn't want to see me."

"I'll come here just to visit you Patch."

Patch smiled at that "Well when you put it that way I have something that will brighten your day."

Excitedly I ask "what is it?" He reaches into his pocket and pulse out an Allspark necklace, causing my inner fan girl to squeal in delight. "OH My God Patch where did you get this. O mean look at the detail it looks just like the real Allspark from the movie."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it I love it where did you get this it must have cost a lot of money, I want to get one for myself."

"No need for that I got this for you."

I jump up and hug Patch as hard as I can. "Thank you, thank you, thank you I love it."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it. Now if I may?" He places the Allspark on my neck so it nestles in the hollow of my throat.

"Thank you it's very pretty."

"I saw it and thought it would be perfect for your inner fan girl."

"My inner fan girl says you were right." I let my lips gentle brush his "Just think in three more months we can go on date with out fear."

"I can hardly wait my huntress."

Patch and I have been dating for a year so are only problem is that I am 17 and Patch is 21 years old, so it Kind of puts a dent when he wants to take me out with his friends, but I still love him regardless.

"I have to get back to work why don't we go out to see a movie Saturday Tron is coming out."

I smile "It sounds perfect pick me up for a matinee?"

"That sounds perfect I'll pick you up at two?"

"Sounds about right see you later Patch." Patch leave to finish his work well I go online to check which fan fictions were up dated Tenshi of Light21 had added another chapter to her story "_Her twins_". I just have on thing to say about transformers the girls in the story is always the butt of a cosmic joke I because you think that Primus would use someone who could handle all the shit that he flings at them but no they have to be flung out in the open and adapt to the situation. Why can't Primus leave the poor Femm alone? It seams to me that the woman end up cleaning up the mess his children leave behind and not the men. On the other hand Women are naturally built to raise children and they do make a better story when they take out the mechs. I wouldn't mind meeting the transformers myself (my inner fan girl would die of happiness). First thing I would do is find an Allspark shard and bring Jazz back to life because that bot didn't deserve to die cures Michael Bay to the pits for killing the Jazzster. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I jumped when the computer said you've got mail. I didn't recognize the sender but I opened it anyway._ Would you like to meet the transformers? _I decided to hummer the guy and sent him a reply. _I would love to meet the transformers if they were really._ He sent a reply what_ would you do if you met one?_ That was easy to answer _I would help them all out bots and constry to end their dam war I mean come-on fifteen billion years grow up and get a life people you're a dyeing race and wont last much longer if you keep killing each other off. Not to mention that the whole war would not have gone on this long if they would have come up with a suitable compromise. _I sent the reply and he responded,_ would you really help a Con even after every thing they have done?_ What is this guy getting at?_ Yes I would help the cons some of them are honorable warriors and are worthy of respect and if they would stop killing people they would be a great representative to there kind._ After I sent the message the computer started to shriek like a transformer well some type of glyphs covered the screen they looked like the language of the Primes but it could have been Japans. "Dam prank Emails" the library gave me the death glare so I decided it was time to go. I got Redrun the full ank of gas and was about to go to the car wash but it was starting to look like rain and I could hear thunder in the distance. "I guess your bath will have to whate for another date Redrun lets head home, I would hate to get stuck in that storm." When I get a hold of the guy who sent me that prank email I'm going to rip him a new aft hole because I keep seeing the glyphs and they are giving me a headache. I close my eyes for a moment, when I open them they floe in the air looking like electricity running across the road. Redrun almost seamed to shudder in fear or anticipation. "Don't worry girl just a few more minuets then we will be home." A bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of us and I knew no more.


	2. where am I

P.O.V. Venatrix

I slowly came aware of my surroundings; my head was pounding like some one hade hit me with a hammer.

"Oww did any one get the number of the car I hit." I rubbed my temple to try and easy the pain but it felt odd like I was rubbing some sort of metal. Some one must have been playing the transformers move because I could hear cybertones in the background. The strange thing was that I could understand what they were saying.

"Where do you think she came form Wheeljack?" what the frag? Wheeljack wasn't in any of the movies so what the hell am I lessoning to?

"I don't know, but I am more coerced about where the Allspark radiation is coming form. Hey look she is wakening up."

I open my eyes to see the famous Autobot inventor, Wheeljack, Right in my face. Startled I scream, I had to be dreaming this can't be real. Wheeljack jumps and falls flat on his aft; his winglets flash in surprise. I jump and hit my head on a shelf giving me a bigger headache then before convincing me I am not dreaming. "Oww my head." Who ever is responsible for this is going to get it when I get a hold of them. A mech with a red face was laughing at the display. "Yo Tracks shut it, it's not that funny." He froze all the mirth now gone from his face. "How do you know my name Femm?" Oh shit I stepped in it this time quickly I replied

"I herd the names Wheeljack and Tracks use before I was fully online so I guest that you were Tracks." He relaxed a little after that "I don't mean to be rued or any thing but where in the pits am I and how did I get here?"

I think they weren't expecting that because they gave me a funny look but Wheeljack replied. "You're on the Ark and we are on course to a planet called Earth in the Milky Way galaxy."

I'm in fucking outer space? What is happening to me? Ok that's it I can't take it any more of this crap.

"I think I am going to pull a Prowl on you guys." The looks on their facieses were priceless as I passed out into Wheeljack's servos.

When I came to again no one was in the room with me, But I could hear them talking. "Leave the femm alone Red alert she may know Tracks name but that doesn't mean that she is a spy."

"She has a symbol that no one has seen before, she may be part of a new group that is after everyone and is on a mission to kill us all."

"That's reticulates Red Alert, May be she is a neutral and that is her way of showing it."

"Just give me five astro minutes to interrogate her then I will let it go."

They must have moved away from the door because I couldn't hear them anymore after that. Curios I go up, and started to look around, the room consisted of two births and shelves. One of the shelves held polish, paint and a mirror, which I used to examine my face with it. I had a helm that had protruding winglets that looked like cat ears; my armor was a royal blue, with a white face, sky blue optics, and a silver braid that nestled in between copter blades all the way down to me aft. I make a nice looking femm if I do say so my self. I look at the other shelf to see a pitcher of a red and gold mechs in it goofing of in that holoform like a couple of clowns. Why in Primus' name did they put me in the twin's room? The door opened to reveal a slightly sparking RedAlert, "looking around spy? Well you won't get any useful information here."

"I beag to differ this stuff can tell me where I am and what kind of mechs lived here. The birth on the right holds a mech that cares about his appearance and the mech on the left is his twin who is more adventures. I can't tell you much more then that because I didn't see everything else in here." I didn't know that their optics could twitch like that, RedAlert looks like he is on a sugar high the way his optic is twitching.

"What are you doing here and how did you get on the ark with out setting off an alarm?"

"Honestly I don't know on astro kick I was heading home then I'm waking up with Wheeljack in my face scaring the daylights out of me."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't expect anything form you I just want you to understand that I am as clueless as you are maybe even more so."

His optics narrowed "stat your name, rank, and fraction."

"My name is venatrix you can call me Ven I have no rank nor fraction. Before I answer anymore questions does the designation The Fallen mean anything to you?"

"No, who is this Fallen?"

"He is a con and a traitor" I spat out in indignation at the name, I hated the Fallen and he got his justice for killing his family. "Did you hear Prim's Message about the Allspark and what happened on earth yet?"

"Yes we heard that the Allspark was destroyed and the war is still going on, with no sparklings our race will be extended in no time."

"We live in dark times indeed; can I talk to the owners of this room? I would like to thank them for letting me stay in here then instead of the brig. Even if I am a prisoner it would be rude of me not too thank the host for the hospitality."

RedAlert's door wings stiffened "They are both in a state where it would be impossible to do that. Sunstreak is in the morgue and Sideswipe is on earth fighting the decepticons, he couldn't stand staying on the ship with what little time he has left."

"So that's why no one saw him in the last battle" My eye's widen as I realize I has spoken out loud.

RedAlert was on me in an instance "What battle?"

"I can't tell you it might change things that should not be changed." I try to look away but he grabs my arm instance took over as I spun around and kicked RedAlert in the crotch. "OH Primus I am so sorry Red I didn't mean it." My apology was useless because he had passed out from the pain, I didn't think that I hit him that hard but, rumor had it that even though they didn't have the parts they had a lot of sensitive wires there. I can't stay here if my guess is correct then I am less then a year way from Revenge of the fallen so I can't tell them squat about what I know, Thanks' a lot Primus you suck. Jackass I could almost hear him laughing at me now from cybertron, his since of humor could use some work; seriously I want too know what is going on here. I set RedAlert on one of the births before I sneak out, if memory serves me correct then the only place in the ark that doesn't have cameras is the ventilation system and Wheelkjack's lab. Luck for me that there was a shaft in the twins room, I hull myself up and everything is fine until I try to turn then I'm stuck. I couldn't move forward of go back I couldn't transform because my blades would get wedged into the wall. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the images flashed across my optics 'helicopter or hominoid?' "Humanoid?" I said cautiously, It felt like I was falling down yet I was standing still once it stopped then I notes that I was wearing high heals, a leather out fit and had waist length silver hair that was put up in a French braid. Two silver wings protruded from my back, I had small fangs, the Allspark nestled on my throat and pointed ears; not a bad look femm if I do say so myself. I started to walk because I had nothing better to do and it gave me the illusion of getting something done. As I passed the vents I say First Aid in the med bay, Smokescreen telling stories in the rec room and one of the closed vents had moaning noises which I really didn't want to know what they were doing (Although my inner fangirl was wandering who they were). I passed the training room where Cilffjumper was shooting targets with Bluestreak I was so glad Silverbolt wasn't in there or I would have been in deep shit because of my inner fangirl I mean he is so hot with his hero complex. The next vent burst my bubble of happiness when I saw the mangled form of Sunstreak on a slab. Jazz looked almost new after he died compared to Sunstreak half his face was missing, his spark camber was crushed like a used pop can, and his paint job that was his pried and joy was stained with his own energon. Sunstreak was a little stuck up but he didn't deserve a death like this, in deaths cold grasp looking like he had just died. Maybe I could try to repair some of the damage or at the very least clean off some of the energon he deserved that much. I let myself dangle off the side then changed into my cybertonium form before I let my self drop on the floor.

He looked worse up close because you could see all the scorch marks and exposed wires from his protoform. 'Accessing medical files and tools frame type beta 232 twin.' Dame that computer it's going to give me a spark attack I need to learn how to use that computer without it popping up whenever. At least I know what I have to fix now and how to do it not to mention that I have all the parts I need in my subspace pocket. I work detangle on him repairing what I could and replacing what I couldn't I even use some of my hair to soldering the wires. The mechs must have relished that I was missing because I could hear them running around. Finally I was done except for the spark chamber when the panels on my chest move to revile my spark, it's a strange thing to look at ones soul, my spark is pure white. Which I thought was strange because I heard sparks were ether gold, red, or blue. It glowed brighter and brighter until it was blinding, it was getting so hot that it was painful and I finally passed out because of the pain to fall into merciful sleep

.


	3. The Primes Suck

P.O.V. Venatrix

When I came to I was in a pure white room that hurt my eyes just to look at it. Once my eyes adjusted I notes that there was a bright yellow mech curled up in a corner. "Hello, can you pleas tell me where I am?" There was no answer "Yo mech is there a problem with your audio receptors, the least you can do is say some thing to me."

"He can not hear you Venatrix" I spun around to see the original 12 in all their glory.

Respectfully I bow to them "Primes; did you bring me here and if so for what purpose?"

"We did not bring you from your home to this dimension but we did bring you here to tell you your options" spoke one of the Primes.

"What are my options?" I ask.

"You can stay and help the transformers end the war and become the Allspark, or you could return home right now and wake up as if it was just a dream."

"How can I stop the war, I'm just a kid?"

"No you are the new Allspark and we hope that you can talk some sense into our decedents before it's too late and their species is gone forever."

"If I stay what will I be able to do? "

"You will be able to create new life from inanimate objects and make sparkling. You can also raise the dead, you can create almost anything you can imagine so long as it helps people."

"So basically your saying I can do anything I want right?"

"Within reason yes."

"Fair enough but, before I accept can you tell me how to control my systems and teach me the things I will need to know."

The Primes explained how I can use my systems and what files I had on hand, let me tell you I had a lot of files and a hole lot more where being created in my CPU as time passed. I had Files on history, art, combat, medical, my abilities, and every single transformer that had ever live or living (looks like I will be able to change people into toasters after all). "I will stay and help end the war but, I would like to visit my home ever once and a wile; compendia?"

"As the Allspark you can travel between the dimensions when ever you want. Now before you return to the land of the living we have something for you." They hand me a red looking egg shaped piece of metal that was about the size of my abdomen. "I believe you called her Redrun you can keep her in your caring hold near your spark." The egg changed into a small sparkling with door wings, red hair, a helm like mine, and had the most innocent green optics I had ever seen, they kind of reminded me of Optimums. One look from those optics and she had me around her little fingers for life.

"Thank you for giving Redrun to me."The Primes bowed their heads in acceptance; I glance over my shoulder at the yellow mech who hadn't moved since I had gotten here. "Is there anything I can do for the mech over there?"

"Call him by name and give him energy from your spark."

"But how am I suppose too…" they vanished before I had a chance to ask them who he was. How the slag do I call him by name if I don't even know who he is, fraging dead Primes and there dam assumptions. Well who is he and how the frag do I give him some of my spark energy? The computer answered me and let me tell you this Primus is VERY lucky that I can't get to Cybertron cause I would be giving him a piece of my mind and an aft whooping to boot. The yellow mech was in the corner with his back facing torus me so I could had access to his empty spark chamber; steeling myself, I lowered my spark into his spark chamber. "It's time for you to come home Sunstreak." There was a jolt of power running through his systems and his optics burned a bright white causing me to jump back in surprise reviling a dark blue spark pulsing strongly before his panels closed and I knew no more.


	4. Fire in the hole?

P.O.V No one

There was a blinding light coming from Sunstreak's crypt and it was putting everyone at uneasy. The blue femm that had appeared out of nowhere had vanished after knocking out RedAlert causing the base to be put on high alert. Half the ark was waiting for Wheeljack to get the door open not knowing of what was happening in there. "Get that door open Jack there is no telling what that Femm is doing to Sunstreak's body in there" yelled Gears.

"I'm trying but the codes are not working and the wires are fried I can't get the door open call Prowl and see if I can blast the door off" said RedAlert in a high pitched voice. (Blaster to Prowl "we've got a situation down here we need promotion to blast the doors in sector 778.")

(Prowl to Blaster "we are picking up Allspark reading in that sector but we can cot pinpoint the exact location can you see what is?")

(Blaster to Prowl "Negative but there is a light coming from Sunstreak's crypt that could be what you're looking for.")

(Prowl to Blaster "do what ever it takes to find out what it is blast the doors.")

"Prowl says blast the doors, Wheeljack you have the honor of cracking this open." As soon as the words left his vocal prosier, the light was gone as if someone had flipped a switch and the door opened to reveal a blue colored Femm collapsed on top of Sunstreak.

(Prowl to Blaster "the Energy readings are gone did you find the source?")

(Blaster to Prowl "no we didn't but we found the Femm she needs medical attention we need First Aid down here stat.")

(Prowl to Blaster "we are on our way right now we will be down there in three briefs try to get her on a stretcher Prowl out.") Mirage and Gears headed into the crypt and gently tried to put the Femm on the stretcher, her hand shot out and grabbed hold of Sunstreak. They tried to pry her off but she wasn't moving with out Sunstreak and the bots really didn't want to drag around a corps through the base finally they notes that Sunstreak was completely repaired.

"Hey Red Alert come and see this" said Mirage.

"What is it Mirage why isn't she on the stretcher?"

"She won't let go of the corps, but look at what she did."

RedAlert gawked at the repairs that were done bye the blue femm "by Primus! He looks as if he could get up to pull one of his pranks, and not as if he was killed by, Shockblast when he ripped out his spark chamber and crushed it like a used Energon can."

Poor RedAlert did not know what the effect of that name would have on Sunstreak if he had he probably would not have said it, but as it is, Sunstreak's optics flared to life as he jumped off the birth. "Where is the Frager he is going to kill Sideswipe if we don't stop him. Sideswipe, Sideswipe where are you?" Sunstreak cried as he lunged forward as if he was about to kill someone. The blue femm grabbed Sunstreak and pined his arms to his sides.

"Calm down Sunstreak you just came back from the well of Allsparks you need to rest, Sideswipe is safe and so are you."

"Where is Sideswipe I can't feel him in my spark it's as if he's dead." Sunstreak cried in a spark broken voice.

"Sideswipe is on a plant called Mars a few staler cycles away from here playing kick Shockblast's head in the stratosphere. Shockblast is dead; Starscream killed him so he can't hurt you or anyone else again. I need you to tell me the last thing you remember it is very important."

"I remember Shockblast reaching for my spark and then I was in a room of white with 12 old bots that told me that it wasn't my time to go and I fell into recharge I remember hearing a voice it brought me back." He looked at Venatrix with hunted eyes "it was you wasn't it, you're the one who save my life and brought me back from the well of Allsparks, you were the one who repaired me."

The blue femm gave a short nod "my name is Venatrix you can call me Ven" she let go of Sunstreak and handed him some yellow paint and some car wax "these are for you I hope I got the brand right."

Sunstreak looks at himself and gives out a cry of indignation "MY PAINT JOB! Shockblast is so lucky he is dead or I would be kicking his aft, my beautiful paint job is ruined."


	5. Holy S! a sparkling

P.O.V. No one

Tracks was the First to approach Sunstreaker and said "it's good to have you back Sunstreaker;" before placing his hand on his shoulder. The others flowed suit well Venatrix leaned heavily on the wall for support. This was the sight that greeted Prowl and First Aid when they arrived.

"Hey Prowl, First Aid it's nice of you to join the party" said Sunstreaker.

Prowl being the logical bot he is promptly crashed Sunstreaker laughed "it's nice to see some things never change."

First Aid started to scan Sunstreaker before asking "Who repaired you?"

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and pointed at Venatrix "That would be Venatrix she's the blue femm over there" said Sunstreaker.

First Aid finally no tests that the femm was leaning on the wall for support and was about to scan her when she growl low and menacingly "If you scan me well I have Redrun In my hold I will rip off your interface cables." First Aid shuddered and backed up away from the femm "Bluestreak can you sit on the slab and hold you servos like this." She made a cradling motion that he copied. The bots watched as she removed something red from her midsection and placed it in Bluestreak's servos "support her head and don't drop her she is just a few astro minutes old. Your doing great" she turns around and faces First Aid arms held out wide "now you can scan me I just didn't want you to scan Redrun at this age a heavy scan could hurt her. I want my little Femm to be as healthy as possible I'm shore you could understand that."

It was dead silence until Cliffjumper spoke up "is that a sparkling?"

"Yes Redrun is a sparkling, but before you all start asking questions you must know that the Allspark can never be destroyed it can only changed into something different. I know what form it has taken but the only person I will tell will be Optimus Prime, also you should know that Sideswipe is still dying and will continue so until he is reunited to Sunstreaker. So you are probably going to need that exact quadrants to Earth lucky for you I can get you there in no time at all." Most of the mechs had a; what the crap is that look, but Venatrix ignored them and started to poke Prowl awake when he started to come to she asked. "Hey Prowl as Prime's SIC I would like your permission to take the Ark and is crew to Optimus Prime Right now if that's all right with you." Slightly daises he agreed "all right mechs hang on to something this is going to be a bumpy ride." The said mechs were looking at Venatrix as if she was crazy and only Bluestreak had the CPU to hold tie to the slab when she dug her claws into the floor. There was a flash of light and the Ark gave a mighty heave sending most of the bots in to the wall. The Femm's frame seamed to glow and the colors seamed to change and move there was another jolt slamming the mechs into the wall again and the Ark was still. By the time the mechs had recovered Venatrix had thanked Bluestreak and put Redrun back in her hold.

"What did you just do?" asked Prowl.

In a fury Venatrix replied "I just save you and your crew half a plantar cycle of travel. You are currently a few miles away from the plantar atmosphere of the planet mars a few earth rotations away from Optimus Prime. What I did was warp the ship and its crew here after you agreed to let me do this. This is the closest I could get you to Prime without alerting the Humans to your presence and causing world wide panic." Most of the Mechs looked at Venatrix as if they weren't shore what to make of her. "Well it's been nice meeting you all but I have to go now, there is so much to do and so little time left to do it. Places to be bots to save and all the jazz you guys should know how it is."

She started to walk to the door when Prowl grabbed her servo "your not going anywhere until you tell us how you got on the ship and how you brought Sunstreaker back to life."

"So I'm your prisoner now, am I Prowl?" she purred "what Happened to freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"If you wish to think of your self as a prisoner then so be it but you will be freed once you tell us what we want to know." There was a blur of movement as Venatrix somehow moved behind Prowl and disabled his motor functions by twisting a wire. Her claws were poised on one of his main energon cables in his neck.

"Stay back or I will kill Prowl; my claws are laced with a chemical that if it's mixed with energon it will melt him into a puddle of slag, so again back off." She growled all kindness gone from her optics that were now a cold dark blue.

The mechs froze in place until Sunstreaker stepped forward and asked "what do you want from us."

"I want you to let me off this ship and leave me alone to go my own way."

RedAlert spoke up "I'm afraid we can't do that all negotiations must be taken up by Prime."

"Well then it's a good thing you can contact him isn't it."

"Blaster and Bluestreak, go down to the command deck and contact Prime tell him we have a 426 and need him to tell us what to do." They rushed out in a hurry to comply with RedAlert's orders.

"Why are you doing this Venatrix?" asked Sunstreaker.

"I will not be caged for just being sent her to save everyone from extinction; you mechs have no idea what I really am and what I know. I don't want to do this but I don't have time to convince you other wise."

"Then tell us what you are and what you know so we can let you go."

"That's the problem I can't tell you yet and even if I did right now it would cause more problems than it would solve." The mechs were trying to stall the Femm until Bluestreak would come out of the vents and get behind her to disarm her. Smokescreen was trying to talk her into letting Prowl go when Bluestreak dropped behind her. He was about to grab her when her foot lashed out tripping him then pining him down her heal to keep him from moving. Sunstreaker seeing an opening tackled the Femm there was a bright light. When they could finally see Prowl, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Venatrix were gone.


	6. Suprise Prime

P.O.V. No one

It was a peace full day in Africa until the ground spit out four metallic giants in to the hard unforgiving rocks and vegetation. Three of the four had a masculine look but the fourth was defiantly Feminism, the Femm was the first to move and started to check on the other three. The First one she checked wok up and started to wine about his paint job the second gave her a very dirty look before flowing her aver to the third form. He moved slowly and was nearly unresponsive and disconcerted the first and second were looking at the Femm very angrily.

P.O.V. Venatrix

Things were not going well and when Sunstreaker tried to tackle me I panicked and acetated a small worm hole to earth. The landing was very unpleasant and I had a sharp rock pocking me in the aft, prompting me to get up and look around faster then if I had been left to my own devise. I checked on Sunstreaker first to make shore my repairs held but I knew that he was fine when he started to complain about his paint job being ruined even more. Bluestreak was looking at me like I was going to hurt his friends when I looked him over but I don't blame him because I did threaten Prowl even if it was all a bluff. He flowed me when I went to go check on Prowl, when I notes sparks coming out of Prowl's head. "Aww crap Prowl how many fingers am I holding up?" I held up two fingers in front of his face.

"Eight?" he replied in a confused tone.

His head was moving around like a drunken bubblehead which meant that his balance chip was fired and his optics were on the fritz. Not a good combination when the cons are near bye. I go to repair the damage when Bluestreak stops me.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"I'm trying to repair the damage done to his system. He can't fight or run with put tripping over his own feet and that is not a good thing especially with Starscream close by." He lets of my servo and I start to work on Prowl.

"How do you know that Starscream is near by my scanners aren't picking up anything" said Bluestreak.

"I know what is going to happen to Optamis Prime and his team, Starscream is going to set a trap for Optamis so that he will fall over the Zimbabwe falls, but he didn't expect Beachbraker to have the equipment to save Prime. When he goes back to gloat over Primes 'death' he discovers that he was saved so for revenge he nooks Beachbreaker off Ironhide's shoulder and he plummets to his death. I can't tell you the reason I know this but I can promise you that I will tell you everything when the time is right and no I am not a seer like Jazz is."

Sunstreaker ever the smartass asked "don't you mean was?"

"No, his spark is not completely extinguished yet; if Ratchet had done a deep scan he would have known that Jazz is still alive."

"Jazz is alive" stuttered Prowl in a hopeful tone.

"Yes but barley if he wasn't frozen at the bottom of the ocean then he would have died of energon loss months ago, the Allspark is his only hope of surviving now.""

"You have is with you right now don't you Venatrix" whispered Prowl.

He was so sad with his half repaired optic and a hopeful plea in his voice I couldn't fine it in me to lie to him so I gave him a half truth.

"Yes I have it with me" no need to tell him I'm the Allspark before Prime, "I will use it to revive Jazz before I tell Prime where I keep it." I connected a few wires in his optics and I was done with the repairs. "How many fingers I'm I holding up now Prowl."

"Two, I must say that you did a pretty good job, I don't think my optic site has been this great in years."

I give him a slight nod of acceptance "we need to get moving if you want to save your friend we have one earth hour to get to Prime and you guys need an altmode lucky for you I have just the thing." I send them a data pack with a slightly updated G1 look; from the look on their faces they liked their new altmodes. I transformed into a large military helicopter and opened the cargo bay door. "You have three choices you can ride with me, stay here until someone comes to get you, or you could try to follow me." They transformed and got inside of me (that sounds so peeved). Redrun goes crazy when she sees the bots but I lock her in my cockpit either then that the trip goes with out a glitch.

We arrive just in time to see Prime being pulled up over the falls I could see Starscream coming form the south, time was running out fast. "Prepare to be dropped guy and tell Prime that Starscream is after the Kariba dam." Before they can reply I open the bay doors and pull up into a steep incline I pause long enough to see if they laded safely then book it as Beachbreaker starts to go over the falls. I dive after him and transform catching him just in time the sudden stop had knocked him out so I place him in my cargo hold and get the hell out of there as Starscream starts to fire at me in rage. I decide its time for me to head for the Latranium abyss and look back to see seven very confused mechs and four baffled humans.

Redrun was entertaining herself by climbing all over the downed mech, we would be arriving at the ten mile military border the navy had set up to stop or know if the decepticons tried to retrieve Megatron's body. I covered my body with the holoform of a giant squid I retrieve Jazz's body and head for Diego Garcia, the home of NEST. When I arrived on the beach I placed the two mechs on the sand Redrun was still entertaining herself by climbing on Beachbreaker, satisfied that she wouldn't bother me I started working on Jazz. By the time the sun rose you could not tell that Jazz had been ripped in half by Megatron and it is around this time that Beachbreaker wakes up. His blue optics flicker as his systems come online "try no to move too much until I can get Redrun out of your gears she just went to sleep and for a sparkling her age she needs al the rest she can get." He froze and I picked up Redrun "hi my name is Venatrix this is my sparkling Redrun do you think you can hold her as I finish the repairs?" Unshorn of what else to do he just holds Redrun, then he catches sight of Jazz.

"Why are you repairing a dead mech?"

"He won't be dead for much longer" I reply before leaning down into Jazz's nearly empty spark camber I could see the faint flicker of a spark and marveled at it. The beach was lit up like the fourth of July as I reviled my spark to Jazz letting brush agents his spark chamber "welcome home Jazz." I said as his golden spark flared brightly and filed his spark chamber once more the panes on my chest and his snapped shut as I fell into an exhausted recharge.

P.O.V. No one

The bots had finally returned form Zimbabwe after defeating Starscream, AKA the Dorito of Doom and his marry men. Prowl was trying to give Prime a full report of what happened, Sideswipe was trying to kill his brother for offlineing on him and Bluestreak was trying to break it up. Things had finally quieted when the east beach was lit up like a beacon. Everyone ran down there to see what was up only to gape in shock for Beachbreaker, Jazz, the blue femm, and a sparkling lay on the beach. "S-sp-pa-arkling she has a sparking with her how is that ever possible" stuttered Ironhide.

Sunstreaker smirked "I told you that she had a sparkling but did you believe me noooo, you said that was a low joke even form me so as the humans say; Boo you sir."

Ironhide fainted with a resounding bang wakening up a very confused Jazz. "Ahhh decepticons take cover its Megatron… um hey guy why is everyone staring at me like that?" Jazz lowered his helm in embarrassment from his earlier outburst he looks up to see Prowl "oh hey Prowler it's good to see you when did you make planet fall?"

Prowl shocks everyone by punching Jazz in the face and then giving him a bear hug as he starts to cry "Don't you ever do something like that again I thought I had lost you forever."

"Um… what are you talking about Prowl what is going on your all creeping me out right now; the last thing I remember was Sam running from Starscream with the Allspark, then I notes Megatron was coming and I was going to try and buy Sam some time he got me in his servos. Then I was wakening up here what happened was I hurt badly did someone die?"

The blue Femm struggled to get up un-notes buy the mechs shaking she managed to get to her feet. "He won't remember his death and nether will Sunstreaker this is to keep them sane so don't bother asking they will have destined impressions but nothing more." The mechs spun around to look at the blue femm who could barley stand on her own feet but still stood tall and proud. "Hello Optamis Prime my name is Venatrix I am the new vassal of the Allspark it's a pleaser to finally meet you." She took one step forward before finally passing out in Prime's arms. The only coherent thought any of them had was 'What the slag was that?'


	7. if your the allspark Im primus

P.O.V. No One

Prowl was offline and Ironhide was now online playing with Redrun, the bots or humans were not shore of what to make of the femm that clamed to be the Allspark but the sparkling and bringing two mechs back from the dead were pretty convincing evidence. Prime and Ratchet could tell this was going to be a long day the Real kicker of this was that it had only been four hours sense the Venatrix had arrived and clamed to be the Allspark. Prime carried Venatrix into the med bay well Ratchet dragged Jazz into the med bay by his winglet to be give a throw check up. "I'm fine Ratchet You don't need to give me a check up I haven't felt this good in vorns."

"The frag I do you have been offline for almost two years and your frame has been submerged in salt water all that time. Sunstreaker you're coming too and don't even think of trying to sneak away or I will have Ironhide drag you in by your tailpipe. Now get moving you can catch up with the others late" said Ratchet. Sunstreaker flinched and went into the med bay with out complaint.

Fifty scans and five wrench throws later Ratchet was still stumped at what he was seeing. Aside from the strange metal that was used to patch them up there was no evidence that the suggested that they were injured at any time recently. He also couldn't get any reading on the slaging blue femm that had caused so much trouble. Her sparkling had woken up from her nap and was now causing a racket trying to get to her creator. "Someone get that sparkling to shut up she is causing a slag of a racket" yelled Ratchet.

"Slag, slag, slag, slag" sang Redrun as she let the word roll off her lips. Venatrix woke up just in time to hear her daughter speak her fires word and she was pissed.

"Ratchet if you teach my sparklings anymore swear words I will rip your spark into so many pieces Primus will not be able to put you back together again." The mechs in the room froze as Redrun stopped crying and reached for her mother. Venatrix collected her sparkling from Ironhide and started to croon softly to her "how my little red is are you hungry or do you just want your mommy.

The sparkling giggled and pointed at Ratchet then said "Momma, Slag?" Ven tried not to laugh the twins were rolling on the floor with laugher.

"No its Ratchet"

"Watshit?"

"Rrr-at-ch-it"

"Watchet, Watchet, Watchet." The little sparkling sang as she held her arms out to the medic to be held.

P.O.V. Venatrix

I tried to give Redrun to Ratchet but he wouldn't take her "she is going to throw a fit if you don't hold her."

"I don't want to hold her I'm not good at handling sparklings."

"You helped raise Bumblebee and the other orphan sparklings so you can't be that bad."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you I'm the Allspark I'm supposed to know things like that."

Ironhide snorted "if you're the Allspark I'm Primus."

Annoyed, I sent him a particular file on the time he and Chromia decided to be daring and do some dirty things in the Allspark temple when they knew no one was in there with them that shut him up and wiped the smirk off his face.

"You still think your Primus because I owe him a big aft whopping" Ironhide wisely kept his mouth shut after that.

Redrun started to scream "Watchet, Watchet slag" I think she killed the twins with her last comment because they were laughing so hard that they couldn't get off the floor. That earned them a wrench to the helm and a nice size dent as a souvenir for their disrespect. Redrun was laughing up a storm at the Twins "did u like that sparkling? Do you want me to do it again?" asked Ratchet.

"Again, again" sang Redrun in excitement, the Twins ran so fast you would think that their lives depended on it (well I guess in a way it did but that's not the point).

"Are you shore that you don't want to hold her?" Ratchet chuckles as he takes Red run from me and starts to chirp softly to her in cybertronium "did you have any luck on scanning me?"

Ratchet shakes his head before replying "no you are heavily shielded from scanners that have not been granted accesses to your systems unless you allow it I will never be able to scan you."

"Oh sorry about that I didn't know I could do that try scanning me now."As soon as Ratchet was finished Optimus Prime came in to see how everything was going.

"It is good to see you awake Venatrix, welcome to NEST base" He extends his hand in greeting.

I think for a second trying to remember the universal greeting before taking his hand "Ba-weep-gra-na-niny-bong."

Prime's optics brighten in surprise at hearing the universal greeting of peace but he accepts it before talking to Ratchet; "Ratchet what are the results?"

"She is who she claims to be no one can fake that kind of energy reading the reason we couldn't detect it was because she can shield it and the adambon in her armor messes with the readings if she doesn't want someone to know who she is they will never find out. She also has three smaller sparks connected to a larger on in her chasey and extra metal stored near her spark chamber."

"WHAT!" I screeched in surprise, if I had a mineral deposit then that could mean… "Ratchet did the smaller sparks have the same energy signature as the large one?"

"No they didn't is that a problem?"

I could feel my optics darken in rage "_Ratchet take Redrun out of here"_

"But…"

"_Take her out of here NOW!"_ Ratchet bolted out of the room; as soon as he was gone I let out a primal war cry and headed for the hanger door.

Alarmed Optimus grabbed my arm "where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the tomb of primes the bring your ancestors back to life and killing them again in a way that will make Unicron eating an inhabited planet look like a tea party when I'm through with them." Prime pins my arms to my sides "let me go I don't care if they are your family they need to be taught a lesson about sticking their noses in the business of the living."

"I will not let you go until you calm down and tell me what is wrong."

I manage to break free of his grip before telling him exactly what was wrong. "What's wrong is that until 24 hours ago I was a regular seventeen year old HUMAN girl from another dimension when all this…" I wave my arms around for infancies "was all fictional. I was sent here to save a dying race and to be a baby breeding factory which I agreed to and I was okay with that, but I'm not even shore how to defend myself or use to my new body and they've already given me four sparklings to birth, four not one or two for my first time but four."

"Four? If those smaller sparks were sparklings Ratchet only detected three."

"Ratchet and the twins have a split spark twins femms on the way they just haven't split yet. Jazz and Blaster are having a mech well Prowl and Jazz are having a femm." The information pored through my mind the when, the details of their developing frame, and what their basic personalities were like. It was too much to take in all at one time I snapped and started to ball my optics out on to Primes armor well I clung to him like a child would to his mother when scared. As I was crying I learned the all men/mechs have a universal fear of crying women/femms, Primes frame tensed as he gently pated my back unshorn what to do. I took comfort from the sound of his spark pulsing with life and inner strength we stayed like this for a good ten minutes well I soil Primes armor with my tears. "I'm sorry" I sobbed when I finally caused down enough to speak "I'm just a little overwhelmed it's all happening so fast I don't know what to do."

"It's alright many other humans or bot would have handled it this well you are doing just fine the way u are." I felt like a child and Marry Sue all in one but right now I didn't care I would get in a prank war with Ratchet to revise the Marry Sue feeling late (I don't want to be a Marry Sue they have no fun). I reached out to Prime's spark to see how he was doing; I could feel the pain of losing his spark mate Elita One, the burden the war had on him, the loneliness he felt as being the last known Prime, and the pain of his forcedly severed brother bond that still plagued his spark. Elita had been dead too long for me to bring back her back without her being insane but I could give him something else to easy his lonely spark.

"You are not the last Prime you know?" He jerked away in surprise as I continued "there are several humans that can take up the mantle of Prime on of who you all ready know and the other is very young femm, she is so young in fact that if you do not want to recognize her as a Prime that unless you chose for her to be she won't be Prime until after your death."

"What do you mean and who are the Human Primes that you speak of?"

"Redrun was created by the twelve original Primes for me for my body cannot create my own sparklings, but in order for her to be a Prime she would have to share a creator creation bond with her if you do not want this then she will become a Prime if you die without a sparkling of your own. I am only sertan of one of the human Primes that will ascend to be a Prime is your friend Sam Witwicky Prime the rest may or may not be called upon and I hope they never do."

"How is that even possible?"

"The people of Earth and Cybertorn share more in common then they realize think Prime the Allspark has been on earth for over 10,000 years the Allspark had more to do in there evolution than natural selection you can find flickers of human Primes though out history people like Jesus, Merlin, Leonardo, Harriet Tubman, and Martin Luther King are some of the most well known and there are many more that have not made it into the books but have made a huge imprint in the world as we know it. As for Redrun she was created with half a spark who ever accepts the other half of the bond with her will stabiles her spark and become her other parent."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes don't be alarmed if I glop someone, sorry but it's a fan girl thing and I mite acted a little strange this will be form carrying ether then that I can't think of anything else at the moment." Then a thought crossed my mind that probably need addressed now. "Oh shit! Prime we need to contact the ark, like now, they probably think I killed Prowl and the others by now."

"We were just about to do that when you woke up lets go to the com room now and take care or that now shall we." I nodded and followed Prime as he lead me out of the med bay.


	8. Fliping off soundwave

P.O.V. Venatrix

I really just wanted to hit my head agents the wall for being and idiot, truthfully I really did, Redalert was frantic cursing me and threatening me in the most vulgar ways possible. At least until he sees Optimus Prime, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, and Prowl looking at him mouths gaping he shut up then allowing me to speak up "I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and for what I had to resort to in order to achieve my goal. But I do not regret them for if I hadn't have done what I did Beachbreaker would have been offline and Ratchet would have been out of the field for a few months because of damage. I owe you and the rest of the autobots and explanation but I can no give it to you right now you will have to wait until you all arrive on earth for we have and unwanted spectator. So $&$ %$$ #^#%$ %#^% $%^ &$&^ $*&$^*% ^%&^$ off Soundwave and mind your own dam bees wax." Sing all I had to say I spun on my heal, and left the tuned mechs in silence, a few second later Prime encrypted the signal before talking to Redalert.

"That was some pretty impressive language back there." I looked up to see Sideswipe and shrug my shoulders trying not to look as if it was an everyday thing and I knew what I was doing, which I don't.

"In my home dimension all this is all fiction and I have read a lot of what you just herd was what I learned was form reading fan-fictions about Ratchet so most of that was learned form him also I have all languages known to transformers on file so I guess I am something of a linguist and can out swear anyone here."

Sideswipe smiles "is that so hu" he raised an optic arch when I tried to avoid his praise "what about me and the other bots what you know about us?"

"Everything is not the same in the stories some things are different like you and Sunny are Red and Yellow not gold and silver, but some things are always constant like you and Sunny are the king pranksters of the Ark your favorite targets are Prowl and Ratchet. You are both masters at you own anti-seeker marshal arts called Jet Judo, Redalert is one of the few People that you will let take you to the brig when you have to go there Ironhide it the other."

"Really?" he asks before I continue.

"Yes you are known as the more social of the two and Sunstreaker is known as an arrogant mech, he hate to be called Sunny or Sunshine, and that if you can get past the ruff exterior you will find a noble spark and a loyal friend."

"You got all of that from stories from your home world?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes but some of the stories are completely ridicules like Prime pulling gold from his aft" Sideswipe snickered at that. "But some of them agree on the same facts."

"Such as?"

'Bumblebee is a born guardian Optimus is a good leader, Ratchet is a galactic ace medic, Jazz loves earth culture, Prowl has emotional issues and Starscream is always trying to kill Megatron for varies reasons."

"What Prowl doesn't always have it out to follow the rules?" he teased.

"Nope in fact in transformers Animated he is reprimanded for disobeying a commanding officer but that is a whole different universe all to gather so don't worry about it."

"Different universe?"

"Yes there are several different transformer universes that have certain characteristic to each continuum this versa is three multimillion dollar movies you would like the second movie the first tem minutes show you cutting a con in half."

"Awesome sounds like my kind of movie."

I nod in arrogance "it was nice talking to you Sideswipe, but I need to go save Ratchet from Redrun so see you around."

I turn to leave then in a voice so soft I nearly missed it "Thank you for giving me Sunny back."

I froze and looked at him over my shoulder "that is not something you never have to thank me for nor shall you ever or any other has to thank me for. One thing that will never change is the love that you and your brother share that was what brought him back I just gave him the means. If it was for that love I could have move heaven and earth and still couldn't have brought him back same with Jazz without love there is no real purpose for life." With that said I left a stunned Sideswipe to get Redrun from Ratchet Primus I sound like a fucking Marry Sue, I don't want to be a Marry Sue, let's see to cure a person a Marry Suedum (Yes I know that's not a word but it is now) may be a prank war or better yet punch Prime in the face. No scratch that no punching the Prime he has enough problems with the human governments; I know I'll punch Tracks that will be a fun to see his reaction when I scratch his paint. Never mind I can do something later right now I need to get Redrun before Ratchet kills her or she ends up killing Ratchet, the bots need their medic.

I found Ratchet fast asleep and Redrun playing with the paint pens that Ratchet had use to patch up Sunstreaker's paint with, I must say with Ratchet's face as her canvas he looked like well like a two year old used him as a coloring book, he is not going to like this when he wakes up. I save an image of her work for a scrap book and blackmail material I was wondering how to precede when Epps and Lennox walk in and burst out laughing. "Shh if you wake up Ratchet he might think it was us that drew on him can you at least wait until I get my daughter to safety before you wake him up." They clap their hands over their mouths to muffle their laughter as I pull a reluctant Redrun away from Ratchet and put her in my carrying hold. The look on Lennox and Epps faces when I transformers into my humanoid form was priceless I save it to show everyone later. "Hi my name is Venatrix nice to meet you William Lennox and Robert (Bobby) Epps. Wow you guys are even hotter in person then in the movies."

"What movies?" they both asked in alarm with their jaws almost on the floor in shock.

"You see up until twenty hours ago I was a normal seventeen year old human girl from a dimension where all this it doesn't egests, it's all a fictional and you guys are very rich and famous actors back in my dimension. So my story goes like this one minute I'm heading home and the next I'm on the ark two trying not to squeal like a fan girl and scare the poor bots with my knowledge of them."

Will and Epps look at me like they are expecting me to say just kidding and when I don't Epps is the first to speak. "Okay another dimension is a new one for me, but who am I to judge I work with alien robots so dimensions are not all that unbelievable. So in you dimension I'm a super rich actor with chicks hanging on me like I'm the last guy one earth with enough money to do almost anything I want right?" I smile and nod "Sweet that is so dam cool when I can visit your home dimension and did I win and Oscar?"

"No you didn't win an Oscar, but you get two Grammys for Best R&B Male Vocal Performance the Transformers movie was…" I was interrupted by a soft shuffling noise that announced that Ratchet was getting up. "If you boys want to live a long and happy life I would suggest you run like now." We all bolted out of the med bay like a hound out of hell.

We stopped running when we heard Ratchet scream "TWINS when I get a hold of you I will rip you in so many pieces that Venatrix won't be able to put you back together again."

I look over at Will and Epps "Go find Prime and tell him what happened I have to go find Prowl before Ratchet kills the lambo Twins or turns them in to toasters."

Epps eyes widen, "Ratchet can turn them into toasters?"

"Don't know nor do I intend to find out now scram." They bolt in the direction of Primes office well I go looking for Prowl, I find Prowl talking to Jazz in the main hanger. "Ratchet,is,going,to,kill,the,Twins,because,he,thinks,that,they,drew,on,him,but,it,was,really,Redrun,pleas,hurry,and,stop,him." I wasn't shore if they understood everything I said but they got the jest of it and ran off to stop Ratchet, I guess that working with Blurr has its advantages at times like this.

We arrive just in time to watch Ratchet knock out Sunstreaker with one of his infamies wrenches and that is when it happened, instinct took over and I ran up to Sunstreaker armor brisling out like a cat. Prowl, Jazz, and Sideswipe were around me in a semi circle around me and Sunstreaker their guns all pointed at Ratchet. Hands up in surrender Ratchet backed up slowly and then it was like wakening up from a nap I couldn't understand what just happened; and what in the thirteen Pits was going on here?


	9. Fun with Soundwave

P.O.V. No One

After Prime assured Redalert that everyone was all right and no, this wasn't some elaborate master plan to have the Ark crew killed or captured. So in the end it was decided that the Ark would remain in orbit around Mars and the crew would head down to earth in about four days time. Optimus Prime exited the hanger just in time to see Sunstreaker downed and out by one of Ratchets infamous wrench. Venatrix appears out of nowhere armor puffed out to make her look bigger, arms crossed in front of her chest claws facing out, and fangs bearded. Prowl, Jazz, and Sideswipe formed a protective semicircle around Venatrix and the downed mech their optics had a glazed look to them as they pointed their guns at a surprised Ratchet. Venatrix's got so dark they were almost black in color making them seem more dangerous."Ratchet back away slowly with your hands up" said Prime in a low tone so as not to upset the agitated transformers. Ratchet does as he is told and the mechs lost the glazed look in their optics and looked around in confusion as to what had happened.

"What the frag was that?" asked Jazz

Venatrix's optics dulled as she looked up something on her CPU before she got a sheepish look on her face as she told them what had happened. "Sorry that was my fault, when I saved Sunstreaker I used my spark to revive him so it's my natural instinct to save him or any transformer that I have revived and protect them with what I have at my disposal, which is why the other bots reacted as they did Prowl is Paxian, they have a strong protective instinct to the Allspark and sparklings; Jazz was also revived from my spark, same goes for Sideswipe because Sunstreaker is the other half of his spark." Ratchet gave Venatrix a look that said you're telling me total bullshit and I don't believe you, you will tell me everything later. Venatrix gave Ratchet a nod as a promise to tell him when she was ready to tell everyone the whole truth then she took a deep berth before talking in a rush "Oh,by,the,way,the,twins,did,not,draw,on,you,it,was,Redrun,you,shouldn't,leave,markers,near,her,when,you,sleep,bye." Then she ran way as fast as her legs would carry her, at that point everyone looked at Ratchet and laughs at how he looks in Redrun's handy work. He quickly pulls out his favorite wrench and everyone scatters no wanting to face the elemental force of the great and terrible aim of the infamous Hatchet. Ratchet shock his head at the retreating NEST agents and sub-spaced the wrench a bemused look etched across his face. Optimus approached Ratchet with caution knowing he was not in the mood for any kind of slag.

"Ratchet do you remember when the Allspark was about to give new life the Mechs or Femms that were to receive the new sparks would become overly protective of their kin, did they have a particular look to their optics?"

"Yes they did in fact if I had to guess from the reaction the mechs had when Sunny…"

"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker seemed to yell out of nowhere.

Ratchet shock his head at his mates antics knowing he really couldn't hear what was said; he continued as if he was not interrupted "was downed and Venatrix didn't want to tell me something now I would say that we will have three new sparklings running around here soon. I can't wait to see what our little sparkling will look like maybe the little one will calm my mates down. " Ratchet smiled at the thought of his own sparkling and the twins finally calming down well they grow up.

"I don't think so Ratchet she told me that yours was a split sparked twin femm."

Ratchet groaned before face palming "its official Primus, Unicorn, and any other god out there hates me or at the very lest they love to see me miserable." Prime snickered before taking Ratchet to his office and offered him a cube of his own stash of high grad.

Mean while Jazz follows Venatrix to the other side of the island where she was now sitting on the beach with her head on her knees looking out into the water obviously in deep thought. "You can stop shadowing me Jazz I know you have been flowing me come and sit with me I can feel the questions rolling off your armor."

"Really?" asked Jazz in a perky curios tone.

"No but I can tell when someone wants to ask me a question and I can guess what it is; why me and not someone else more deserving?"

"Yes Alpha Trion, Beta Three, or Sentinel Prime would have been a better choice seeing as how they have done so much for our people and were killed when our people need them most."

"Not Sentinel I would probably kill him rather then bring him back to life never liked the bot no matter the dimension he just has an air around him that makes me want to beat the crap out of him. As for the others there time up and it was there time to go to well. You ask me why I brought you back when deep down you already know; it wasn't your time to go and there is still much you can give in this life. Before you decide that I am completely crazy ask yourself this if I told you that you would die in battle a month from now and this time I couldn't bring you back but, your death would save billions of lives would you still go into battle?"

There was no hesitation in his voice when Jazz gave his reply "Yes."

"Then there is your answer" Venatrix said with a smile Jazz panicked.

"WHAT you mean to tell me you brought me back to be a lamb to the slaughter?" asked optics bright with fear.

"NO I brought you back because you would be willing to risk your life even if you knew it was possible and it would save lives even if it cast you your own. That and you are a larger part of the Autobots than you can even imagine; besides why would I put so much work in to you only have to you killed in a month the only why you are going to die is by old age or you did something stupid on the battle field. You have a good spark Jazz I did not want this universe to lose something so bright that should be enough for you."

He nods in expectance "I have one more question then I'll leave you alone for a while; what..."

Venatrix cuts him off "hold that thought for one moment and transform."  
"But…"

"NOW!" Jazz complies with her demand but is not happy in the least, he watches as she writes Cybertorn glyphs that roughly translated to 'frag off you freaking pervert, Soundwave'.

"What are you doing?" asked Jazz.

"Freaking out Soundwave he is watching us right now, all he know is that I know that he is watching and that I have a mech with me he doesn't know who you are because of the signal dampener around the island and you transformed before he was in seeing range. Any request on what to do to him next well he is still in sight range?"

"What the frag are you thinking if Soundwave is watching us right now we need to report this to the command center and get out of the open so he can't see you."

She pouted a little at this "party pooper, I already told Prime that Soundwave was watching the island there is not much we can do right now so I figured that it would be fun to scare him well we can he already knows I am here so, why not through him off the real trail of what I am." She sat down on the beach next to Jazz and relaxed "you can transform he is out of sight range now."

Jazz transformed anger written all over his face "What the frag were you thinking reviling yourself to Soundwave like that ? Do you want the cons to know what you are? Do you even care what will happen to you and the universe if they catch you, because if you keep this up you will find out first hand." Jazz yelled at Venatrix for about twenty minutes about Venatrix just sat there letting Jazz vent his feelings at her knowing he was just saying this because he was scared.

"Are you done?" Jazz nodded "I am antagonizing Soundwave because one it's fun to see the normally emotionless bot freak and two it hides who I really am from him. You see Soundwave is temple mech he was raised with three seers and they had a habit of messing with people's minds by doing things unexpected ,like how I was messing with Soundwave just now. They died early in the war but Soundwave is convinced that all seers act like the three he knew. I know that with all I know that I will stick out like a sore thumb so if I keep acting like the three seers he once knew then…"

She prodded Jazz to finish her sentence "then he will believe that you are a seer hiding what you really are from him and the other cons, smart."

"Thank you, now what was your other question?"

"When I went to protect you I felt someone else reach out to my spark do you know who it was?"

Venatrix grind like a Cheshire cat "I wondered when you bots would start to sense them."

"Sense who Venatrix?" asked Jazz .

"Let me be the first to congratulate you Jazz because you are about to become a Mommy."


	10. Talk with Ratchet

P.O.V Venatrix

Jazz's reaction was price less I mean the look on his face was would have made me crack up but… "I'm going to be a creator?" asked Jazz before he fainted. I Venatrix Mortes made the fun loving Jazz that could go toe to toe with the lambo twins faint, Primus if you can hear me I love you right now because it is worth all this to see Jazz's face, on the other hand… Oh crap Ratchet is going to kill me when he hears about the twins and what I did to Jazz. 'Run away' or not if I run then Redalert will be after me and so will Ratchet I am so dead, crap I wonder if I can com Ratchet? Well here goes nothing (Venatrix to Ratchet "hey Ratchet this is Venatrix I think I broke Jazz.")

5, 4,3,2,1 ("YOU WHAT!") he screeched so loudly that is left the inside of my helm ringing.

("I just told Jazz about his Sparkling and he glitched can you come to the beach and help me out with Jazz?")

I could hear Ratchet sigh before his response ("I'll be there in a megaklick do not poke him like you were about to do and wait until I get there before you do something stupid.") I was debating on wither Jazz was going to rip off my finger if I poked him in the face but when Ratchet yelled at me when I was just about to do it I realized that the fans had not been exaggerating when they said Ratchet had a sixths sense when it came to his patients, scary. The yellow hummer came rushing down the beach a few minutes later Ratchet transformed then ran a few scans over the prone form of Jazz. "He will be fine he'll be wakening up in a few brefs."

"Thank you Ratchet."

"Your welcome it takes a lot to take out Jazz the new of sparklings must have been a great shock to him."

"When I told him about the sparkling I didn't expect him to react that strongly to the news of the sparkling. How do you think Blaster will handle the new of the sparkling? "

"Well…" should I really tell him the whole truth about the first sparklings of the Thirteen Primes and why there is an Allspark in the first place? Yes I should and I will they deserve to know the truth of their origins; I just hope he can handle the truth. "Long before the Allspark was crated sparklings were born by two bots seemly to how the organics of this planet are birthed there as still some differences mind you but not many. Two bots would spark merge and if there was enough energy then a new spark would emerge, the new spark would go through an incubation period depending on the frame type. Once that was finished the new spark would go into a sparkling chamber where it would be introduced into its protoform from there it was birthed by the carrier."

Ratchets optics were so bright with shock I thought they would burn out "If sparklings could be created like that then why did we need the Allspark and why have there been no more sparklings created in this manner?"

"When The Fallen betrayed his family he with the help of Unicron made shore that no more sparklings could be born in this manner; if you or any other bot tried to birth a sparkling it would kill you and that was why the Allspark was created. It housed the new sparks for the parents until they were ready for them and then created the body for them."

"Even if what you say is true then what dose Blaster have to do with Jazz's sparkling?"

"Cybertronians still have the potential to have their own sparklings they just can't carry them without dyeing so the Allspark was created to carry the sparkling to full term and give it to its parents when they were ready if they never claimed them they were given to a couple that could not spark do to various reasons, and with the population stable no one had to be forced into parenthood before they were ready. But now there are only six hundred and seventy seven no scratch that six hundred and seventy six, con just killed a neutral, Cybertronians left in the universe all parents will have to reserve their sparklings wither they are ready or not. It's a luxury that can no longer be afforded now so you spark merge you have a chance of getting a sparkling the Allspark hasn't has a lot of new sparks stored even after the little ones that were killed by sector seven. The population will be up to what it once was before in no time. So let me be the first to congratulate you and your mates on your split sparked twin femms."

I thought that Ratchet was going to fallow in Jazz's peds but he didn't instead he started to cry in joy and smiled. "Thank you" he said as his voice cracked from the emotions he held.

"Don't thank me yet you will have to survive my mood swings, cravings, fainting from energy loss, and morning sickness that comes with me carrying the young one if you can survive me then by all means I should be thanking you for putting up with me."

I Ratchet was human his face would be white with worry "will you be all right?"

"Yes I should be fine but if I am not here" I hand Ratchet a disk containing everything on a carrying bot. "This will help you if there is a problem that I cannot handle alone." Poor bots won't know what hit them I wander what my sister Louis would think of all this… she would probably try to kick the bots aft for getting me pregnant mom and dad would be right in front of her. I wander what they are doing right now? A grown from Jazz pulled me from my musings of my family. "Are you alright Jazz?" I asked he nodded his head yes but still didn't speak.

"I'm going to be a parent" he suddenly shouted excitedly "cognates to you to Hatchet I heard everything you said when will they be dew and when will you tell everyone the good news?"

"I'll tell everyone in four days so I can get it all over at once the sparklings will be born in nine days, here come closer." I have the mechs put their adios on my spark chamber and the rise up in shock.

"Was that them that we were hearing?" asked Ratchet in aw.

"Yes yours is the loudest one jazz's is that fastest and Prowls is that one with a steady beat pretty cool hu, we talk for a while but finally they realize how late it is and we return to base the bots give Ratchet a wide birth because everyone know a smiling Ratchet is a bad thing for them and you know what maybe they will be right when the new twins are born


	11. Not a part of story

The hanger was dark when Ratchet entered it looking for Venatrix the soft sound of a wrench turning was all that could be herd. "Is everything all right Venatrix you left the main hanger in a hurry; and then no one could find you afterword's."

"Do you know why humans cry when they are sad Ratchet?" asked Venatrix in a soft voice not taking her optics off the thing she was working on.

"They cry because it is how they expel grief just like how we click and chirp like sparklings when we are sad."

"True but if you were to ask a naturist they would tell you that we cry do to a deep set instinct, when we are young we have very little communication skills so we are loud to get attention to tell them we need something. Its how we have done it over hundreds of years and worked well so now it's instinct to do that. When someone dies we revert down to our first instinct to cry to get their attention. It the same for when they cry out in pain we need a way to tell them there is a problem. When someone we love dies we cry, scream, fight and do everything in our power to get your attention."

"As fascinating as all that sounds what does this have to do with your wellbeing?"

Venatrix finally looks at Ratchet he is shocked to see the strong femms human forms face streaked with tears. "You remember a month ago when my grandpa broke his leg and had surgery on it and we didn't take he to you because he didn't trust you enough to allow you an examination let alone a treatment on him. I got a call from my mom He is dead died in front of my grandma while eating lunch today."

"Venatrix I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It alright it's not something you need to worry about you didn't know him at all so why should you care about it." Venatrix's voice cracked as the tears that she had been holding back started to flow freely down her face.

Ratchet frowned at this and hugged Venatrix close to him "I care because you are hurting, tell me what you need Ven let it all out."

Venatrix sobs into Ratchets armor "It's not fair he was getting better I just saw him last Thursday and he was fine, why him, he was supposed to get better and take care of grandma not die." Venatrix hit Ratchets chasy in a fit of frustration "you would have liked my grandpa Ratchet he was a soldier, mechanic and a hard worker." She broke and finally she was not the Allspark not holding back her pain but she was a granddaughter morning her grandfather, her sobs became something else as she moaned and screamed as a wounded animal crying for release of the pain.

"Shh it will be alright Ven you just wait and see you and your family will survive this and be stronger in the end just let it all out." He rubbed her back in slow circles offering her comfort that she desperately needed. Ratchet and Venatrix stayed that way for a while Venatrix easing the pain in her heart and Venatrix offered what she needed. Once she was done Ratchet asked her "what were you working on when I found you?"

"I was working on my Grandpa's 64' Triumph bike I am going to make it into a combat medic to honor my grandpa for he was a combat medic in the army during peace time, his name will be Ray."

"I think that he would love that you are making this for him." Ratchet kissed the top of Venatrix's head "I'll leave you to your work will you be alright now?"

"Yes" Ratchet turned to leave thinking that was all the response he was going to get "Ratchet; thank you."

Ratchet turns around and smiles "Its fine besides us Nest mothers have to stick together or nothing would get done around here."

Venatrix smiles sadly "to true Ratchet to true."

_In memory of Ray Williams die September 24, 2011 may you rest in peace Grandpa and may haven have motorcycles for you to ride. _


	12. frist day at NEST part one

P.O.V. Venatrix

When we returned to base I didn't want to intrude on the bots living area so I fell asleep in the copter landing area in my alt mode. I was woken up by a scream in my cab a human pilot had walked into my cab thinking I was a regular copter and was startled by Redrun who was sleeping in the copilot chair. Startled I started to transform but stopped when I noticed the human it took every ounce of will power I had not to transform and comfort Redrun who was shaking in fear. Finally the startled pilot gets out of the cab and I transform cooing to Redrun to comfort her I was pissed. "WHAT the hell were you thinking?" I yell at the pilot "if I hadn't have stopped my transformation sequence you would have been a human pancake in my gears, and why in the pits were you screaming at my sparkling/baby?" I didn't wait for an answer as I cooed, clicked, purred, and chirped to the still crying Redrun. The pilot ran to the hanger in fear and Redrun cries finally turned to soft sobs and hiccups, with Redrun quieted I head out to the hanger to find the rec-room to get something for me and my sparkling to eat. Before I could enter the hanger I was stopped by Optimus Prime; "Good morning Prime."

"Good morning Venatrix, if it is not so much of a problem I would like to have a word with you about your treatment of Sargent Calvus this morning."

"I would love to talk to you about that but, could it wait until after I feed Redrun first, I can eat after we talk but, it's not healthy for a sparkling of her age to skip a meal."

"Come this way to the rec-room you and Redrun can eat first then we will talk."

I followed Prime to the Rec-room as we walk I was looking at my hub and it was telling me all I needed to know how everything worked, it function, and what bots could be made from the equipment around here. When we arrived at the rec-room I walked over to the energon dispense and grabbed a cube, feeding Red run was an experience to say the least. First I had to pore the energon into a hole at the base of my throat then I had to remove a feeding tube from my boobs and place it in Redrun's mouth. Prime looks at the proses in interest at what I was doing sense Ratchet normally took care of Bumblebee's feeding and overall health. "Sparklings can't proses normal energon without getting very sick. My systems can filter the energon so it is safe for the sparkling to drink I will put an adapter on the dispenser once the others are born so that feeding time wont depend entirely on me but until them I will feed Redrun." Prime nodes in expectances as he watches Redrun eat in silences when she is finished I hold her out to Prime for him to hold her he stiffens as if I am handing him a sharktacon. "Oh don't be such a big baby I'm not asking you to bond with her just hold her well I get some tea and something to eat alright? You're acting as if I am asking you to marry Starscream or die" Prime gives the equivalent of a snort and takes Redrun from me; well Redrun is getting Prime raped around her little fingers I am off to get some tea. The rec hall was a short distance from the bots rec-room and it was packed with NEST personnel and they were all staring at me. It was very unnerving to say the least but I held my head out high and walked forward to the brunch line I got an omelet and some tea before trying to find somewhere to sit.

It seemed as if all tables were full so I head for the hanger when Epps comes to the rescue "Hey Ven you can sit over here with me and Lennox the rest of you quit staring its rude."

Grateful I sit next to Epps also at the table is Fig, Gram, Maggie, and Glen "Thank you for the save Epps I don't like it when people stare at me it makes me feel like some sort of science experiment." Epps just grunts in expectance as he shovels food into his mouth.

"So..?" said Maggie unsure as where to start a conversation "Epps and Will told me that you are from an alternate reality."

"No I come from a different dimension an alternate reality would suggest that the bots are at my home to but they are not so it's a big difference to someone who doesn't know the lingo of realities, time travelers, and dimensions." Fig was about to ask something when my cellphone starts to ring _"Epps I need a credit card" "back pocket_" "_you've got, ten back pockets" "left cheek left cheek left cheek"_

Will and Epps mouths hung open as I pulled out my cellphone from subspace I look to see who it was and it's my mom, this is not going to end well for me. "Hi Mom what's up?"

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR FOUR HOURS DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW WORRIED SIKE I'VE BEEN?"**

I wince at the loud yell and hold the phone away from my ear until she calms down then her words catch up to me Four hours? I've been here for 24 at least; I guess that time runs faster here than at home. "I'm sorry Mommy the storm was getting really bad so I pulled over I must have dosed off because next thing I know your calling me if I had known that It was getting so late I would have called you."

"Oh thank god I was so worried that something had happened to you; so are you on your way home now?"

"No you remember my best friend Jasmine? Well I just got off the phone with her before you called and she is having a midlife crises so I'm going over to her house to help her out so I'll be gone for a few days until she is ready to face it on her own."

"All right but you are in trouble when you get home; got it?"

"Yes Mommy, love you"

"Love you too sweetie, drive safely"

I hang up and call Jasmine "Hey to the hey zee girlfriend what's shaking cool cat?"

"Hey Jazzy girl what's happening at the show?"

"Not much just trying out a new beet but its playing a little flat, ya'll hear what I'm saying"

"Yay I hear ya my sister lesion on the go; I need you to cover for me my renters think I am going over to your pad to help you with a crises I'm helping some peeps that need to be saved but the renters can't know can you provide some cover?"

Jasmine sensing the seriousness of the situation drops our play talk "I know you well Ven if you say your friends need save then it's a life or death situation I will cover for you all I ask is that you tell me what is really happening when you get back understand."

"Clear as a goose my Jazzy girl I'll catch you later my fav'."

"You too huntress Bring home the meat."

I hang up and look at the shocked faces that surround me I chuckle nervously as the high pitched yelling starts; this is going to take a lot of explaining.


	13. frist day at NEST part Two

Venatrix P.O.V.

I winced as Lennox's voice cracked as they yelled at me in shock at my favorite ring tone everyone was shouting all at once and that was really hurting my ears. "Hey calm down I told you that I'm from a different dimension and this is a ring tone from the 'Transformers' movie I have others like this one see." I show them all my transformers ring tones from Sam's girly scream to the message that Prime sends out at the end of the first movie. They were all laughing at the one where Sam was calling Bumblebee Satan's Camaro and well talking to Miles.  
"I can't Believe that Sam call Bumblebee Satan anything he looks to cute to be a demon" said Maggie.

"In Sam's defense he didn't know any better at that time for all he could have known Bee could have been out to eat his brains."

"True, but it doesn't mean we aren't going to tease him about it when he visits next time" I grind at that knowing exactly what she meant, if I knew Sam better than I would teases him about it but not yet I have to meet him first, oh that will be so fun.

My spark warmed as I felt Redrun's joy at the father/sire Bond that Optimus had just formed with her my grin got even wider as I knew Prime would excepted her after a few minutes of being wrapped around her little fingers. "Hey next time when you see Prime congratulate him on being a new Daddy" I smirk into my tea as I watch the people around me spit out or chocked on what they were eating or drinking.

Lennox was the first to recover "What?"

"You heard me Prime has accepted Redrun as his sparkling and has formed a sire/parent bond with her so now she is his childe as well as mine."

"Now how does that work?" asked Epps

"Redrun was only created with half of her CNA, which is like their version of DNA, so in order for her to live out of her sparkling years she need a CNA donor from another parent. Out of all the bots on base I believe that Prime deserved a chance at Parenthood so I choses him as Redrun's other Parent but I didn't want to force her onto him so I gave him the choice to except her. I can feel that he just accepted her and so now Prime is a Father to a bouncing little Femm sparkling."

"Dam that's some deep shit" said Epps.

If he thinks that is deep I can't wait until he finds out about the transformers birth proses, including the interface, now that's some great shit. "Whatever Epps; I just that she isn't spoiled too much from all the attention she will be getting."

"What do you mean?" asked Fig.

"Because, Redrun is the first sparkling to be born in seventeen million years the last sparkling born was Bumblebee and he is almost a full grown bot now. Not to mention that when the Allspark was destroyed they thought that they would be the last of their species, so to them she is a symbol of hope and the Next leader of their people."

"Well your screwed because that is going to be the most spoiled sparkling in the history of Transformers" said Lennox with a smile.

Maggie just raised her eyebrow to the last part of Venatrix's explanation "why would she be the next leader?"

"Primes are born not made if you are born a Prime you will be the next leader of The Transformers. You can be born into the family of Prime and not be a Prime; thank god for that, or Megatron would be a bigger problem that he already is he would be a lot more powerful and have a lot more influence over his men. When a Prime is born you can tell by the color of their spark they have a silver ting to it the more pronounce the silver the more powerful the Prime is. Up until this time Optimus has had the purest silver spark in history with only bit of blue, but Redrun is so light that Optimus' spark looks blue no one will be able to deny Redrun's clam to leadership of Transformers. "

"What exactly dose being a Prime mean?" asked Maggie.

"A Prime from a spiritual stand point would be the same as Jesus or a shaman to the people carrying Primus' will to the children of Cybertron; form a political stand point a Prime is a King, a Military leader, and a defender of his people doing whatever they can to keep them safe. To be a Prime is to protect all life and if necessary give up their own for the sake of others it is a heavy burden."

"AND YOUR GOING TO PUT THAT RESPOSIBILATY ON A BABY!" screeched Maggie.

"Pits no it will be many vorns until she will be ready for that and when she is she will not be alone, Primes are never meant to bare the bearded alone I am surprised that Optimus hasn't cracked if it had been any other Prime they would have committed suicide long ago from the strain of their duty."

"You sure do know a lot about their culture" said Lennox.

"Yes I know a lot more about their history and culture than they so themselves, I know their origins, how many of them there are left alive now, and how to kill their gods."

"WHAT?" the all shouted into my ear.

"Ouch not so loud that hurts my audios." I rub at my ringing ears super human hearing sucks "I said I know how to kill their gods not that I was going to kill them. Everyone at this table know how they could kill and Autobot but I don't see you killing them; so it's the same thing for me."

"But you're the Allspark doesn't that make you their god?" asked Glen.

"Nope I'm more of a baby breeding factory, I exist purely to bring forth the next generation because the Transformers can't do it themselves anymore. So they get to have all the 'adult fun' well I do all the 'work' and I have never got any; so not fair." Some of the men chocked and sputtered when they figured out what I meant, I just smiled into my tea in an amusement at the looks of horror on their faces. "You know that out of all of the bots I hear that Jazz is one of the best for a one night stand and when Ratchet takes on the lambo twins he always ends up on the bottom when they tag team him."

Glen freaked "EWW! I so did not need those imagers in my head, I might just go see Ironhide and see if he has anything that can blast my brain out now."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; Ironhide is with his spark mate Chromia and you might get an eye full."

"Lennox can I barrow your side arm for a minute I want to blast this whole conversation from my brain."

"No Glen I am going to use it first; come on Epps lets go freak out the newbies."

After Lennox and Epps left the rest of the men got up and followed leaving me and Maggie by ourselves. "You were riling them up on propos weren't you." said Maggie with a knowing grin.

"yep I wanted to see how long they would last because if things continue as I plan well soon have Seekers on base and once they're here they are going to get more than a few eye full."

"Why would they get an eye full if the Seekers were on base?"

"Seekers have a sex drive worse the a dog in heat, are vain and arrogant beings that are going to be put on a base with mechs that haven't had sex in four million years; you can guess what will happen next."

"That is going to be fun to see."

"Not as fun as training the cons to behave now that will be fun would you like to help me with that?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind teaching a Mech to wait on me hand in foot."

I grin I knew there was a reason I liked Maggie in the movie "hey Maggie what Kind of music do you like?"

"Depends on the beat, but I pretty much like everything for the most part."

I reach into sub-space to pull out my IPod but when I do it shocks me and I end up dropping it on the ground where it starts to shake like crazy and Blast 'Trouble' by Pink before it transforms into a tiny pink Femm with Pixy like wings. We are all still as a stone staring at each other then the little Femm let out a shrill scream and flew off. We blinked once before chasing after it at full speed only for me to run into Epps who was lessening to his IPod as we got up I shocked Epps IPod it started to shake and turned into a Blue mech with Pixy wings. It was just opening his optics for the first time when the pink femm tackled him and they started to roll around on the ground; at first I thought they were fighting until I realizes what they were actually doing, I quickly covered Epps eyes to save the poor solider so dignity. "What is going on what did you do to my IPod and why are you covering my eyes?"

"I had a slight discharge so it turned my IPod into a femm and yours into a mech, as for why I'm covering your eyes will let's just say they are doing some things that are best left in the bedroom." His lips made a perfect o as his face turned red; I turned him around in the other direction of the new interfacing bots. "I will get you your IPod back or get you a new one once this is all sorted out now go get Ratchet." Epps ran away from the two small bots as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Are they doing what I think they are?" asked Maggie

"If you think they are having sex in the middle of the Hall then you are correct and now they are spark merging." My eyes widen as I watch the two golden sparks merge into one making them one soul in two bodies. As much as Maggie and I wanted to pull our eyes away we couldn't finally their sparks were in sync they screamed in pleasure as their spark returned to their bodies and their optics went off line. They lay tangled in each other's arms well all we could do was gape at the beauty that we had just seen.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" said Maggie as she wiped tears from her eyes all I could do was nod in agreement as I wiped my own tears way.

"I've readied about how beautiful spark merging was but, I never thought that I would see it with my own eyes." As gently as I could I picked up the two small bots off the floor so they wouldn't get stepped on by a passing solider. Their wings were tucked delicately on their backs they both had insect like antennas on their foreheads and the mark of Primus was on the mechs right cheek the femm had hers mark on the left. I was trying to figure it all out when Epps came back with Ratchet and he did not look like he was having a good day.


	14. The Allspark Nannys

P.O.V no one

Ratchet was looking at the two smallest bots he had ever seen in his medical career, they were about six inches tall and two and a half inches wide, the only thing smaller than them would be an insectecon scout drone but they didn't have biped forms. As Ratchet, Maggie, Epps, and Venatrix watched the small Femms antennas started to twitch as she started to gain conciseness. Rubbing her head she looked at them than sighed in irritation "If you see Primus before I do tell him he owes me big time for this assignment." She said to the onlookers zeroing in on Epps making him very uncomfortable.

The mech propped himself on his elbow and spoke to his mate "Hey leave the poor man alone Catus, I would like my human partner to be sane and not trying to kill me to get at you."

"Apollo…" she said in a warning tone.

"I know, I Know, Shut up"

The femm tweaked something in her arm then grew into human size her mate fallowed suet they bowed low to Venatrix then the Femm spoke "Greetings and salutations from Primus to his chosen one Venatrix Mortes Allspark I am Catus and this is my bondmate Apollo we are her to teach and help you in the upcoming days we can also see to all your needs."

Venatrix was not impressed "you really mean that Primus sent you as my Nanny; am I right?"

Catus smiled "I told him that you were smart and would figure it out but does he ever lesson to his femms?"

Venatrix snorted "I'll be sure to teach him why Hamlet said 'evil thy name is woman' when I meet him I would also appreciate is that you try not to sugar coat things and give them to me true short and sweet."

Catus' grin got even wider "Allspark I think you and I will be getting along just fine, Apollo here is going to be in charge of combat training for the men around the base once everything is settled so in the meantime it would be best if he remained as Epps IPod if he is alright with that?"

"Sure if he is with me then at least I have a way to contact the bots if our coms are down."

Ratchet couldn't contain his curiosity any longer "Are you the same Apollo and Catus from the Old text of Primus rumored to be one of the first transformers to become bondmates?"

Apollo grinds and kissed his mates hand "we are indeed Ratchet of Tye Pax."

His mouth dropped open in disbelief (a habit he had picked up from working with the humans for two years). Then unable to handle the shock he fainted the crash was loud enough to cause NEST members to investigate with weapons drawn. Ironhide came running in and pointed his cannons at the two unknown transformers who were right next to Venatrix; this caused her protection protocol to come on sending out a distress signal to the expecting parents. Ironhide soon found himself in the middle of a whole lot of fire power from Jazz, Prowl, the lambo Twins, and even Optimus Prime. The Twins were by Ratchets prone form, Jazz and Prowl were in front of Venatrix who had her claws out crossed over her chest and her wings spread in a manor to make her look more threatening. Apollo and Catus were on either side in a fighting position "if you want to avoid an unnecessary trip to the med bay I would suggest you cross your arms and put your palms out then back away from Venatrix slowly" said Apollo. Ironhide growled in distrust "lesson to me please what you see before you is called the sparklings call of protection it means that any bot that poses a threat to a Carrier will either be killed or wounded until they are no longer a threat."

"Why should I believe you for all I know you could be some sort of a decepticon."

"Believe as you wish it is your life and you can do with it as you see fit all I am asking you to do is try it and if is doesn't work you can shoot me." grudgingly Ironhide complied to Apollo's request; the effects were immediate and everyone went back to normal.

"What the slag was that?" asked Sunstreaker then he notice Venatrix "Hey are you ok Venatrix you don't look so good?"

Venatrix puts a hand over her mouth as she turns a lime green before she throws up all over Ironhide's foot he screeches like a Femm "that's better" said Venatrix in a soft voice.

Catus gives her a knowing look "seems like you have entered faze one of the caring cycle, don't worry it will only last for a day or two." Venatrix just gives her a thumbs up and tries not to lose the rest of her breakfast. Catus pulls a cube of silvery blue liquid and hands it to her "here this will help with the sickness."

Grateful she drinks it and blinks in surprise at the flavor "wow; what is this stuff it taste great?"

"It is called the light energon or the blood of Primus; it is one of the purest forms of energon that can be made but you have to be careful because of you are not you can end up with a batch of dark energon" said Apollo.

Venatrix grimaced at the last part "let's not make dark energon I don't want to deal with zombie bots anytime soon."

"You, and me both kid" Apollo chuckled as he tussled her hair.

Catus shook her head and heads over to Ratchet where the twins try to bar her way; unimpressed she doges them and shoves something under his nose he made a noise of disgust as he bolts upright rubbing his nose he glares at Catus. She shrugs "well what can I say oleo is like a Cybertronians version of a smelling saws. "

"In other words she wanted you up and didn't care if she was nice about it."

"Shut up Apollo"

The look on his bond mates face made him flinch "shutting up now"

Catus sighed at her mate's antics, the turned her attention back to Ratchet "you should know about Oleo it was one of the first medical chemicals made on Cybertron."

Venatrix took offence in Ratchets stead "Catus you do realize that a lot of knowledge was lost in the first war; what might seem as common knowledge to you might be something new to them" she said angrily.

Catus looked slightly guilty at what she had said then looked at Optimus "So this is the last Prime of Cybertron it is good to see that Prima's line survived she was one of the best Primes in history you do your ancestors proud not like Nova's kids ever did."

"Thanks I think"

Ignoring Primes reply she turned her attention back to Ratchet "I apologies for what I have said I had no idea that something like Oleo might have been lost to the vorns; with your permission I would like to do an exchange of medical knowledge it could be beneficial for both of us."

"That would be excitable."

"Good; I will join you every day after Venatrix's lessons" turning her attention to Venatrix she grabs her ear and starts to drag her off "let's get going we have six days before the new arrivals come and you have a lot to learn." Dragging Venatrix along she leave Apollo to explain everything to the confused members of NEST.


	15. WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GAVE ME HIS BODY?

P.O.V. Venatrix

In the three days Catus has been teaching me I've learned about Cybertron's art, history, political parties, medical care, and today I am learning about sub space. After my lesson we will be leaving to meet the ark crew for they will be landing in the Sahara desert. "Venatrix pay attention I know you have used your pocket already but you need to know what is in it, how it works, what you can do with is and what you should not do with it under any circumstance."

"Sorry Catus my mind was wandering for a moment; I won't do it again"

"Good now as I was saying sub space or as the humans call it Limbo if the place in between the dimensions; a bot is limited on how much he can keep in sub space before it will kill him from the energy tax on their spark and body. To prevent a bot from dyeing there is a limiter place in every bot when they reserve a pocket to prevent them from trying to put in more than they can handle. When a bot dies all of their items are given to you for your own future use."

"What happens if I bring them back to life?"

"Then they get their things back and you can't use it. Now there are a few things that you should be wary of putting in sub space such a living beings, if they are kept in limbo they could be driven mad or get ripped apart by a time slip. If for some reason you need to go in sub space them you will need son sort of anchor whether it is physical or not is up to you."

"What happen if I don't have an anchor?"

"Then when you try to get out you could end up in another dimension or one year could pass you by here when only one hour has passed for you."

"Okay anchor it is then."

"Good; now the flow of time in sub space is determined by what is going on in that part of limbo but for the most part time never moves there are very few cases where something will really age but that is when they have a strong connection to their reality. So if you were to go into sub space you would age properly because you will be anchored. Now when Primus set up your pocket he put in everything you could ever need or dream of to keep you well supplied and happy."

"You mean like food, equipment, shelter, entertainment, and Cybertron? I said jokingly.

"Yes"

I blinked "he put Cybertron in my sub space pocket?"

"Yes he said that you would know what to do with it once the war is over."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRIMUS GAVE ME HIS BODY." I screech, Jazz startled by what I had said spit his energon that he was drinking all over me; I give him my best death glare and he just shrugs apologetically at me.

"Yes but Cybertron is not his current body; that is somewhere else entirely, so he gave you what is left of Cybertron to do with as you pleas. Jazz if you tell anyone what I have just heard I will send you back to the well of all sparks understood?" Jazz nodes and runs off not wanting to know anything else that might endanger his person from the pink femm.

"You do realize that I will not allow you to harm Jazz or any of my bots in any way right?"

"Yes but they do not know that do they?" sighing she gets up from her chair and stretches "that is enough for today you need your rest you have five days until the little ones come and you will need to keep up your strength well you can it will be four by the time the ark crew gets here."

"Alright I will get Redrun from Prowl, if he will give her up; we can take a nap in the sun light. Will you wake me up when it is time to go?"

"I will go take your nap you deserve it."

I suppress a yawn because even though I have sleeted for nine hours the sparklings took a lot out of me. I stretch and run right into Bluestreak. "Oops sorry Bluestreak I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" I look at him with a sheepish apologetic grin only to freeze in place because Bluesrteak's optics that were normally filed with a childlike innocents were now filled with blood murdering anger.

"Lesson I don't care if you are Primus himself leave Prowl alone and if you do anything to hurt him I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

He turns around to leave when I speak up "I'm afraid I cannot do that Bluestreak."

He froze door wings held high in a dangerous anger he looked over his shoulder and said in a menacing voice "what was that?"

"I said I can't and even if I could Prowls Paxian Programs would compel him to come after me. What you ask of me is completely out of my control for the next five days at least. I only want to explain this once so if you can wait until the ark crew arrives I can tell you why. I understand that Prowl is your family and you are protecting him; I promise you that I will not harm him or any Cybertronium unless I have no other choice. I also want you to know that Prowl was never in any danger on the Ark the only reason I threatened him was because I panicked so I tried to bluff my way out. Can you at least wait for an explanation before you try and kill me?"

"You have one day" was all he said before leaving.

Shaking if off I head off to Prowl's Office to pick up Redrun; when I entered it was a spark warming sight to say the least. Redrun was laying on Prowls shoulder in-between his neck and door wing, feet braces on his door wing and hair draped over his chest she was reading a data pad that Prime had given her well Prowl was doing a report. She looked up and her green/blue optics locked on mine "Mama!" she yelled in delight nearly falling off Prowls shoulder but Prowl catches her on time and hand her to me.

"Hey my little Prime were you good for Prowl?"

"Yes I was reading Harry Potter he just meet Hagrid and they were going to greengaa... gawes the bank."

"Good" I turn my attention back to Prowl "Thank you for watching her for me Prowl I know that you have a lot of work to do."

"It was no trouble at all Ma'am K enjoy watching her she is a very well behaved sparkling." I then notice that he is rubbing his chest as if something is bothering him. I could feel his sparkling sending him joy and the unconditional love only a child can give, and I had to smile for I knew he could feel it too.


	16. Telling Prowl

Prowl had a confused look on his face as he sensed the joy and love his sparkling was sending him. Venatrix's grin widen even farther "well it's about time you started to sense her I was beginning to think there was something wrong with the parent bond or your spark had rejected her."

"What are you talking about Venatrix? Who is this she that I am supposed to be sensing?"

Venatrix shook her head "Prowl I am the Allspark, now tell me what the Allspark dose for your people."

"It creates the next generation of Transformers and gives life and Energon to Cybertron"

"Exactly, but what was not common Knowledge was that the Allspark did not create the sparklings sparks from scratch. The sparklings spark was created when two Transformers would share their sparks and overload the extra energy was sent to the Allspark and that was when the spark was formed and the Allspark would carry the sparkling to term. In the days before the Allspark the partner with the strongest spark would carry a sparkling to term it was only until it became too dangerous for a transformer to carry that the Allspark was created to absorb the new spark and birth them instead of the actual parent. When the couple was ready the Allspark would give it to them if they never came to clamed it the new spark was given to a couple that could not create their own. Since the Transformers are on the brink of extinction the parents are now getting their sparkling even if they are not ready to calm them. So; let me be the first to congratulate you on your first Femm sparkling… Prowl?" His optics gave a slight twitch before he glitched and fell to the floor. ("Ratchet can you come to Prowls office he glitched when I told him about the sparkling. When were done here I would like you to come with me when I tell the twins of your Femm twins.")

("I'll be there in a click don't try and wake him before I get there; I don't need him spaz-ing out and scaring the humans. SO MOVE YOUR FIGER AWAY FROM HIS FACE NOW AND DO NOT POIKE HIM.") My optics brighten and I quickly move my finger away from his face, the fan fictions were right Ratchet dose have a sixth sense when it comes to his patients; scary. I hope Bluestreak does not find out about this until he is told what is going on I don't want to have to kill him. Lucky for me that Ratchet is so fast; I was starting to get bored and Redrun has already fallen asleep in her hold. I really wanted to fallow in her example and take a nap but duty calls.

"Hey old timer what took you so long?"

"Don't old timer me youngling I was trying to avoid my mates they have something planed and I have a feeling that I am the target." Ratchet looks over Prowl before promptly flicks him on the nose Prowl bolts up right and Ratchet started spouting out facts. "Fact Venatrix is the Allspark, Fact she is carrying sparklings and one of them is yours, fact you pass out on me again I will weld you to the med bay ceiling."

Prowl's left optic twitched a little but he managed to stay on line and stared at me like I was some kind of alien (well technically I am one but that's not the point). "How?" was all he said.

"You spark merged with Jazz before the Allspark was sent into space the sparkling is a result of your love together I haven't told Jazz yet because by the old laws you would have had full say of whether or not Jazz had anything to do with the sparkling because you are not bonded you would have been the carrier so all rights of the sparkling go to you if you want. You have a choice of whether or not to tell Jazz has anything to do with your sparklings life. Before you make any decisions I must tell you the Jazz is also having a sparkling with Blaster."

"Why didn't you give me that option with the Twins?" asked Ratchet.

"Because they are your mates and I didn't have any doubt in my mind that you would not want them in your sparklings lives besides, it would be suicide not to have the twins in the sparklings lives you thinks the adult twins are bad try having to deal with twin sparklings that will need your attention 24/7 with them involved in their lives then when it becomes too much for you, you can hand them off and have a break. That will give them a taste of their own medicine and that will make them mature somewhat making your life easier."

"You mated with the Twins?" asked Prowl in surprise he was under the impression that he hated the Twins.

"Yes I did and I have Twin Femms on the way to prove it" Ratchet Puffed up his chest armor in pried at the thought of his mate and sparklings on the way; Prowl smiled at Ratchets antics about his sparklings.

"Prowl come here and put your audio right here" I tap the area over my spark chamber he gave me a funny look but did as I asked. His reaction was the same as Ratchet and Jazz when I did this for them "the softies and slowest one is yours; the twins are the loudest and seams to carry an echo their Femms; and the fastest one you hear is Jazz and Blasters sparkling he's a little mech. They have four and a half days before they can be born this is the reason you all rush to me when I fell threatened it your natural instinct to protect your unborn sparkling."

"Then I am glad that I can protect my sparkling you just need to control your programing so no one gets hurt by accident if a bot says the wrong thing to you" said Prowl.

"Thank you and there is one thing you must do please tell Bluestreak what is going on; he confronted me earlier thinking I was a treat to your welfare and I don't want to kill him accidently because he is trying to protect you." With that said I spin on my heal and head out the door before he can say anything else Ratchet fallows right behind me as we head to his shared quarters with the Twins.


	17. telling the Lambo Twins

P.O.V.

Ratchet and Venatrix arrived at the twin's quarters and when she opened the door she was greeted by a bucket of molasses and feathers getting dumped on her fallowed by two balloons filled with red and yellow paint. The twin's faces filled with horror as they realized who they had got instead of their real target; Ratchet. Sunstreaker was the first to speak "oh Primus Venatrix I am so sorry we thought you were Ratchet…" Silence "Pleas say something."

Her optics were hidden by the shadow of her helm and her shoulders were shaking they were scared that she was going to start crying and as any man they had no desire to deal with a crying Femm. "Venatrix are you all right?" asked Sideswipe in a gentle tone. Her head came up to reveal dry optics and a look of mischief written on her face they realized that she was laughing. "You know for such a great prank you guys need a hug." The twins realized what she was going to do ran away from her open servos. Ratchet chuckled as he watched his mates run from Venatrix. A few of the solders and Autobots stopped to watch them and laughed at what they saw. They were all outside the main hanger and it looked like nether side was giving up or slowing down anytime soon. Then Venatrix leaps at the twins yelling "flying hug attack." This caught the twins by surprise they all landed on the ground in a tangled mess. They rolled around on the ground getting covered in molasses, feathers, and dirt all over them well everyone laughed. Finally escorted they just lay there then Venatrix sighed "let's get cleaned off and then head to your quarters I have something to talk to you about before that Ark arrives here." After a trip to the wash rack Venatrix told the twins about the twin femms there reaction ended up shocking Ratchet; who thought they would run away screaming. They did end up running and screaming just not in the direction that Ratchet thought they would. If he had known he would have braced himself in time as the twins happily glommed Ratchet knocking him down. They were purring as they snuggled with their mate at the prospect of sparklings.

Venatrix tries to step over them only to be pulled down into the cuddle fest. "You're not going anywhere if it weren't for you any of this would be possible. I have both my mates alive and we are going to have twin sparklings in five days thanks to you" said Ratchet.

Venatrix blushed "It's nothing I just wanted to do the right thing you guys have suffered and sacrificed so much it is my honor to be the one to help your race and save them from extinction."

"That is very noble of you" said Sideswipe.

"No it's not what kind of human would I be if I had the power to save your race and did nothing. I would not be able to live with myself if I couldn't help you if I could. The only reason I am mad at Primus at this time is because he didn't give me any time to adjust to any of this and it is a bit over whelming." Her optics started to dim as she spoke the events of the day were finally started to take their toll and the warmth that the mechs were giving off weren't helping. Soon she was off to a peaceful sleep with the sound of life filling her ears. Soon after Ratchet and the twins fallowed suite. Ironhide came in to tell it was time to go and to wake Venatrix to find them in a puppy pile.

Now no one knows how it happened but there was a loud crash and then Venatrix was calling for help. The majorities of the base came running into the twin's quarters to see what the problem was and were greeted by the sight of Ratchet and the twins rolling on the floor with laughter. Ironhide had his head stuck in the wall and Venatrix had both legs braced against the wall to use them as leverage to get his head out of the wall. "Are you all just going to stand there laughing or are you going to help me?" She hissed in eructation at the people that were laughing at poor Ironhide.

Prime, Chromia, and Beachbreaker were the only ones that came to help Lennox was too preoccupied taking blackmail pictures of Ironhide to help. The four of them managed to get Ironhide out of the wall leaving an indentation of his face, reveling the bent winglets and shattered optics that Ironhide had reserved. A lot of the mechs winced damaged winglets were nothing to joke about they were hard to fix and hurt like the pits not that broken optics were any better. Ratchets cursing was all they heard as he stomped off to the med bay to get what he need to repair the damage they did not hear Venatrix say she could repair the damage because they were too occupied watching the medic form the pits storm off. Venatrix went straight to work flipping Ironhide's EMS switch (Emergency Medical Recharge Switch). She started by removing the damaged optics and replacing them with new ones once done she started to work on the winglets.

She finished just as Ratchet entered the room ranting about not having enough parts before addressing Optimus Prime. "I don't have the parts to replace the damaged optics and Earth doesn't have the materials to make the parts. Unless First Aid has the replacement parts with him, Ironhide is going to be permanently blind until an alternative can be found."

Venatrix made a noise of irritation "I told you that I would fix him and I have the parts that are need and then some I have enough parts to rebuild Cybertron three times over." Everyone looked to see her recalibrating the new optics and saw that his winglets were completely repaired. Ratchets jaw dropped well the others just gaped at her. She walked over to Ratchet and closed his mouth for him amusement written all over her face. "What did you think that I just waved my hand and presto dead bot is back from the dead fully repaired? No, as much as I wish so, it took hours of work to repair them to the point they are at now the only reason it didn't take longer was nothing in a dead bot moves so it doesn't mess with my work." Most of the bots avoided eye contact for that is exactly what they had thought; Jazz and Sunstreaker just smirked at them.

Jazz being the smartass he is piped up "hey Ratchet be careful if she is going to be taking your job."

Venatrix's optics brightened with horror "No way in the pits am I going to be taking over the med bay. I will help when need but Primus inted the med bay for medics not the Allspark. Besides with my temper I might end up killing you all with the way you hellions get hurt." There was good natured laughes all around.

When everyone sobered so Optimus Prime spoke "We will have to leave now if we are going to reach the main land in time to great our comrades. Everyone; Transform and roll out!"


	18. Bluestreak's story time 1:3

P.O.V. Venatrix

The trip down to the Sahara Desert was interesting to say the least. Bluestreak was apologizing every few second for threatening me and told me Prowl that had told him everything that was happening. You could tell that he was really existed about the sparkling because he was happily chatting my ear off with his wide innocent optics glowing with joy and his curiosity about the sparklings and was in awe about the fact that I was carrying new life with in me. He asked Questions about how they created, and how they were to be born and so forth; I answered the best that I could do with the knowledge that I had and then some. The Fans weren't kidding that he talked a lot it gave me an appreciation to the person who named him Bluestreak because they were dead on about him. I really didn't mind though because it was kind of soothing the way his voice just flowed with the words and all the talking helped pass the time, keeping me from boredom.

"I want to apologies again about threating you earlier if I had known I would have never have even thought about threatening you."

I sighed this was the tenth time in a minute that he has apologized to me for protecting Prowl from what he had thought was a threat to him (me). "Enough Blue there was nothing to forgive for you did nothing wrong in fact I wouldn't respect you as much as I do now if you hadn't. You were protecting your family from a threat if I was in your position I wouldn't have handled it half as well as you did. With my temper the person would probably be dead by now wither they were a god or the hope for my race or not. My family comes first even before my own life or the life of a stranger."

"What do you mean?"

"If there was a hostage situation with a stranger and a family member if the guy with the gun ask me to choose who would live if there was no other option I would choose my family member to live no matter who the stranger was. My family always comes first so if I forfeit my life in the proses so be it so long as they live." Bluestreak shivered a little at the hard edge that had entered my voice as I had spoken.

"What would you do if someone threatened Redrun?"

Venatrix grinned in a feral way that would have frighten Unicron "If someone were to threaten Redrun first I would get her away from my prey so she won't have to see any of the things I will do to them. Once she is out of the way I would start with physiological torture so not to leave a mark and so they will last longer as I play with them." I purred well Blue shivers more at the tone of my voice. "Then once there mind are finally broken I will use my knowledge of the body to cause the most damage possible without killing them before the finally cannot even beg for death because they are too far gone to care I will leave them in solitary confinement for a week and if they survive that I will release them as a warning to any idiotic fool who would dare to harm my sparkling if they tried again then I would kill them." Bluestreak was shaking badly by the time I had stopped talking and I had meant every word I had said; now don't think I am a psychopath because I am not as any woman if they need to kill to protect themselves they might be a little iffy now put a child in the mix and they will kill without a thought that is just how women are with children its natural instanced, I am just over protective.

Bluestreak was quiet for the longest time before he found his voice again and even then it was a little creaky. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this because you have every right to see me as a threat; I am dangerous when need to be. I could kill Primus and Unicron if I want to or destroy the Universe as you know it but I don't want to. So I am going to give you some information that I don't want you to tell to anyone; come close and put your finger right here." I point to a place on my back right behind my right chopper blade.

"Right here?" he asks as he puts his finger on the right spot.

"Yes I am telling you this in case I ever go out of control so remember this well, if you hit that spot with enough force to pears through my armor you could permanently paralyze me. I would not be able to move, talk or anything else except produce young."

Bluestreak was shaking even more now before asking me one simple question "Why?"

One word but so many ways to answer but so little time "you will do anything to protect your family; if I ever lose control I want someone to do whatever it takes to stop me all I ask is that you don't let your anger or hatred rule you choices when it comes time for you to pull the trigger."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Bluestreak.

"The Decepticons cannot be held accountable for their actions."

Anger rippled over Bluestreak's body "what do you mean that they can't be held accountable for their actions they destroyed Vos, Paxus, and the youth center not to mention the millions of others they have killed along the way in their war they started; they sure as pits can be held accountable for their actions."

His pure blue optics now had a red tint to then as anger and hatred oozed from his soft spoken lips. Now that was pissing me off for some reason which leads to confusion then annoyance then curiosity. Oh fuck now I am having mood swings great; just what I need right before I meet the other bots. Getting off the subject now 'ack' this is so hard to think strait now, Bluestreak, talk to Bluestreak. "Let me tell you a story about two bots who's lives had different beginnings but the same ending…."


	19. Bluestreak's story time 2:3

It started with a dream of freedom and for a better future for all and an adventurer that ended tragedy. Star was a young seeker when he went to the science academe of Icon; his guardians and trine brothers were proud of him for he was the first seeker of Vos to be accepted to the Science academe of Icon. He was handsome, smart, and from the royal seeker family his only down coming was his cranky attitude and high pitched voice that cracked when he was angered tended to alienate him from his class mates. His best friend in the academe was a shuttle named Skyfire who was a kind spark that could see past Stars rough exterior, this lead them to be exhalent lab partners as the vorns went by. He saw the side that Star hid from the world he saw the care he put into his work, the gentleness he showed well working with organics and the kindness that he showed to those he truly cared for. They were both adventures in mind and spark so when they were asked to explore unknown planets they jumped at the chance to do so and left Cybertron shortly after.

Well they were gone a young mech named Runner was just getting out of his sparkling years and starting his youngling years where he would be trained to be a Guardian in the youth sector area 643. The Femms care takers were sad to see him go because he had a way with the sparklings and the sparklings were not pleased to see there 'snuggles' go but in the end none of that mattered for he was off to start his training with an old bot named Screech. Time went on and Runner got the bug for speed so bad that when he wasn't training with Screech you could always find him racing with his gang the speeders going against bots like Fireflash and the Blurr. Life was simple and perfect in Runners mind but it was not to be the peace that he had known all his life was not to last much longer.

Star returned to Cybertron in hopes to find help to find Skyfire who was lost on an uncharted planet but war was starting on Cybertron so he was sent with his brothers to protect his home. Runners training was speed up and so even thought he would normally be given his duets when he was an adult became one well still a youngling to help protect the youth sector area 643. Well this was happening Star prepared for an attack on Vos in hopes that someday he would be able to go find his friend. They came and every seeker fought until the no longer could Star tried to protect his brothers but it was no use those who had not been killed were made prisoners of war Star looked back as he and his brothers were dragged away in chains as fire consumed the once great city the Seekers of Vos cried for the city fortress of Vos had fallen.

Runner was nervous the destruction of Vos was still fresh in everyone's mind and there were whispers that Paxus and the Youth sectors were next. Runner watched a yellow sparkling playing with a blue and green femm sparkling then the yellow sparkling saw him. The yellow one squeaked in delight that 'snuggles' was there and crawled over to him. Runner smiled and picked the sparkling up to tickle his chin much to the sparklings delight as his laughter filed the room. It stopped when a high pitched wining noise filed the air then 'BOOM'. Runner was knocked off his feet with the sparkling still in his arms; shakily he got to his feet the sparkling he held was shaken but not harmed the same could not be said the same for the little femm. The wall had collapsed where the yellow sparkling was playing with the little femm he started to look for her but stopped when he saw her little hand sticking out of the rubble gray and devoted of life. It was then he knew it was too late to save her but he would be dammed it he let anything happen to the yellow sparkling now crying in his arms. He could hear the gun shots and yelling all around him there was no droughts that the youth center was under attack. Runner flinched as a shot grazed his arm, he need to hide the sparkling and help the others fast. He looked around and saw a small alcove created by two collapsed walls and hid the sparkling there and headed out to help the rest of his comrades. The rest of the day was a blur as commands were shouted and the kick of the gun filled his mind, finally someone got a lucky shot at him and he was knocked out cold.

Their Job done the Decepticons took the captives and left leveeing the ground caked with energon and the bodies of friend and foe alike. Back up came to late the Autobots arrived to see the youth sector destroyed they spread out to see if there were any survivors it was a hard task to look through the corpses of the Guardian's and the young that littered ground. It was also hard to walk because the ground was soaked in their energon making footing slippery a Medic approached the young Prime with grim news about the search. "Prime I am not picking up any life sins in this area it doesn't look good."

"Keep searching there must be some survivors somewhere" he said as he picked through the rubble. A sound of shifting metal made him spin around just in time to catch a flash of yellow disappears under a wall. Curios he went to go check on it he was greeted by the sight of the bluest optics he had ever seen. The yellow sparkling clicked in greetings as he cocked it out of the craves, holding the sparkling close to his spark to fight off the cold he called to the medic "Ratchet I found a survivor." Ratchet came running at his top speed to check on the little one.

"His name is Bumblebee according to his files and surprisingly he is in good health if not a little shaken; this is a good sine Optimus." A few others were found giving hope that others had survived the manicure in other city's once search was over they returned to Icon and the rest you can say is history; But what of Runner and Star you ask?


	20. Bluestreak's story time 3:3

Runner slowly cam to only to notice he was in a cell along with three seekers; he tried to get up but one of the seekers pushed him back down. "Stay still you took a nasty blow to the helm you should let your systems recalibrated before you do anything. My designation is Star and those two idiots over there are my trine mates Cracker and Sky." Sky and Cracker hearing this made a noise of protest, but they were ignored for the most part.

"My designation is Runner, where are we?"

"The main base of the Decepticon army; they have been taking bots out of the cells all day and they never come back."

"There killed?"

"No they would not go through all the trouble of keeping us hear if they were just going to flat out kill us. Maybe we could…" Star stopped talking when he heard the sound of footsteps coming. Six cons came into the Cell to take the three seekers; there was a small skirmish but in the end they were dragged out of the cell to whatever fate awaited them. Poor Runner was left alone in the Cell for a week; he was starting to consider escaping when the Seekers came back; when the cell door opened to reveal Star baring the decepticon symbol proudly on his wings and chest.

"Star what happened? Why do you bare the mark of the bots that destroyed your city?" As Runner spoke he noticed that his optic that were once a warm gold were now a dark crimson that were field with a cold hate that made him want to shiver.

Runner yelped in surprise a Star struck him across the face "It is Commander Starscream now and don't forget it you piece of slag. Now come it is time for you to meet the Fallen for he is ready to see you now." Starscream dragged him out of the cell taking him deep into the decepticon base to a large door covered with ancient runes. It gave off a cold feeling of danger, fear, foreboding, and hate. His spark practically yelled at him to run but he couldn't for the fear kept him frozen in place. The doors opened to reveal a room where the walls were coved with glowing dark blue spheres, at the center of the room was an old looking mech with Megatron by his side they were talking to each other in a hushed manor. Starscream pushed Runner forward and the doors closed behind then with a heavy thud trapping them in the room, Starscream walked past him and knelt in front of the mech then went to stand beside Megatron.

"State you Designation and Function" said the old mech.

"I am Runner a Racer and a Guardian for area 643" he said in a shaky voice; he shivered in fear at the old mech. Every atom of his being screamed at him to run, hide, and if need be fight to get away from the mech in the throne; but one look in the old mechs cold red optics and he found himself moving tortes the old mech. He knelt down in front of the mech everything felt numb as he spark tried to flee from his chest to get away from the old mech but he could no longer control himself even if he wanted to. Slowly the old mech reached for his chest the panels moved back of their own accord well he felt his spark press agents the back of the spark chamber as the old mech reached for his spark. A searing pain erupted from his spark as the chamber started to heat up; he could feel his processor being tampered with; there was nothing he could do but hope that his spark was strong enough to fight it. The pain increased as his spark beat did and that was when it happened…

The Fallen had finished tampering with his mind and was starting to go after the core of his spark and change it to his fancy. Runner's screams echoed through the chamber walls as his very soul was being changed agents his very will; love turned to hate, joy to anger, anger to blood lust, and sadness to a psychopathic glee. The pain continued to increases as he lost more of himself to the Fallen; it felt like he was dying inside yet was still living outside.

He wanted it to stop, he wanted to die, it hurt too much and it felt as if his spark was being crushed before his optics. He could feel all that made him Runner was almost dead and then it finally stopped. The Fallen removed his hand and Runner slumped forward optics off lined; Starscream and Megatron winced in sympathy for the memory of their transgression was still fresh in their processor. The Fallen spoke "Your old life is dead killed by my hand you are reborn as one of the servants of my cause I am the Fallen the master of all Decepticons and the Harold of Unicron. Rise up my commander hunter Barricade"

Runner slowly stud up and his optics on lined; his optics once a warm silvery blue were now a cold hard bright red that would send shivers down the spine of any who would look into them. "Barricade hu?" Runner let the new designation roll through his vocal processor for a second "I like it" he said with a feral grin.


	21. Before they arrive

P.O.V. Venatrix

Bluestreak's optics were bright with disbelief as I finished the tail about the Decepticons; he was silent for most of the trip there after that but he finally had to ask. "How many of the cons were charged by The Fallen?"

"About 95% of then were changed against their will the other 5% joined willingly unfortunately 50% of the cons still alive are from that 5%. There is no way to save them for they cannot be rehabilitated unless they find true love."

"Why are you telling me all this and not Prime or someone else more important than a simple sniper like me?"

I sighed I thought that he had gotten it the first time I had told him why but apparently I was wrong "you'll figure it out eventually Blue." He raised his brow in question to the cryptic reply but doesn't push it for which I was thankful for. I could feel the plane start to lose altitude which meant we had arrived to our destination. I hope Redalert doesn't kill me for all the trouble I have caused him and the other bots. I'll have to speak with Blaster before anyone else from the Ark I am glad the Jazz will be there to help me explain the situation to him. Primus give me the strength not to glomp poor Silverbolt he gets enough of that from his brothers. I wander what the other bots will thing about me being the Allspark. This is going to be so much fun to explain to them; NOT.

Redrun was starting to get a little restless from being in my hold so long but I couldn't let her out until the bots landed and the field dampener was up. She was struggling around a lot and it was starting to get uncomfortable causing me to squirm as well. Bluestreak noticed this "are you all right?"

"I'm fine Blue Redrun is just getting a little bored but I can't let her out until the dampener is up and running and it won't be up until the others arrive. I could go in the plane to let her out but I really want to see them land."

"How about we do this I will go on the plane and watch Redrun well you go watch the landing."

I bite my lip torn between the two options Redrun was safe in her hold bus she wanted out and if I went to the landing she couldn't' get out until later... I decided that Bluestreak was the best option I got to go see the landing and Redrun would be safe in the plane it was a win, win for all parties involved because even Prime was starting to squirm form his daughters discomfort. I step on the plane and open my hold the trill of joy was almost deafening. Bluestreak laughed "guess she really wanted out of there pretty badly by the sound of that trill."

"No arguments there Blue"

"Boo, Boo, Boo play? Boo play?" Chirped Redrun happy to be out of the hold and stretch her door wings.

"Sure thing little princess"

"No puensess silly Boo I be Prime like my Opiy Boo."

Bluestreak looks at Venatrix in confusion "Who's Opiy?"

"She means Optimus she calls him Opiy because it's her way of calling him Daddy; the other sparklings will have their names for their parents when they are born."

"Oh... When can I have a sparkling?"

"WHAT?" his question caught me completely off guard and it startled me Blue looked a little hurt at my outburst. "I mean uh…. How about you wait until I tell everyone about the sparklings before I answer that okay?"

"Okay" he said then when back to playing with Redrun.

I let out a small sigh of relief because let's face it what girl would want to talk to a guy; even if it's alien; about that type of thing. I mean seriously talk about acquired if I was still in my humanoid form I would be beat red from embarrassment. I watch Bluestreak play with Redrun; he looked completely at peace highlighting the innocent look that he is well known for; it made me want to go up to him and have snuggle time with him. I shake my head trying to dislodge the thought; dam mood swings. I decided it is time to get off the plane and see what is going on, I can feel the new bots getting closer but that was about it at this time. Catus says that given time and practice I will be able to find anyone, anywhere, and anytime I want but for now I don't have the time and what I can do now is good enough for now. Besides it makes life interesting not knowing everything pluses it is for my own piece of mind cause seriously what happens if someone has interface in my room well I'm gone I would never be able to look at them or my room again; no it's better I don't know unless I catch them in the act. I look up at the star filled sky trying to sort out my random thought patterns but the mood swings were not helping me at all. I heard the tell tail footsteps of Optimus Prime approaching me; how he sneaks up on anyone is a mystery to me for well he is not noisy he isn't soundless ether.

"Are you all right Venatrix?"

"Yes I am fine Prime I'm just a little nerves about how the Ark crew will react once they find out that I am the Allspark and that I will be giving birth to four sparklings in a few day. Not to mention I am tired and I am also having mood swings so sorry if I snap at you at some point I can't really help it at this time." Oh great I can see it now Prime and I will have so much fun with this once he catches the backlash from me and Redrun. I can see it now as Prime balls his optics out in front of his men over a dead snail; on second thought I would pay to see that poor bots I almost pity them key word almost, we'll see how the meeting goes before I decide on that.

"That is quite alright you just have to tell me and all of my men what to expect from you so there is no misunderstandings."

I smile and nod in acceptance; looking up into the sky I see the first sign of the Autobots coming to earth it was a beautiful thing to see for it was also a sign of hope.


	22. There Here! Uh Oh

P.O.V. No one

Optimus watched Venatrix as her optics light up in wonder as she watched the Autobots come to Earth. "When I saw your team land in the first move it was an impressive sight to see; never thought that I would be seeing it in person. But now that I am here I think this is more impressive to see in real life." Venatrix's voice was filed with a childes wonderment and an innocence that Reminded Prime just how young the new Allspark really was despite her physical appearance. He places a supporting hand on her shoulder as a silent way of saying everything was going to be all right, she leaned into his hand for its warm strength and comfort. They watch the Autobots come with a bubbling existent.

The sand exploded from the impact causing a brilliant display of moonlight colors to a Cybertronians optic every piece of sand was illuminated as it flew through the air scaring the local wild life. The bot stood tall and proud his wings held high in the moonlight as the first Ariel bot had arrived on Earth. "Prime its Silverbolt can we go meet him now pleas?" Venatrix's asked in an existed manor, she was almost bouncing in place as looked at Prime with pleading optics.

He chuckled a little as she squirmed around in excitement "all right but we all go together understood? Good; Autobots Transform and roll out." Venatrix squeaked in joy as she heads out at full speed tortes her favorite Arial bot leaving her protectors behind. The sound of something being thrown at a high speed through the air registered in her mind before an energon sword sliced through one of her wing blades. The Autobots of Earth watched in horror as Venatrix lost control and plummeted to the ground at a fatal height. The parental Autobots sensed the fear and worry coming from their sparklings put the petal to the metal to try and catch up with her as she disappeared from their line of sight behind a sand dune. They wouldn't reach her for a good twenty minutes leaving her alone and venerable to attack. Redrun started to click and wail as she felt her mother's pain; poor Bluestreak didn't know what was going on started to think something was wrong with Redrun. He held her close to his spark in an effort to comfort her as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

Meanwhile Venatrix was falling and the sparklings were crying out for their parents for protection but they were too far away to be any help putting her into protection periodical two; which meant kill any one that poses a threat protect the sparklings at all cost and if all else fails put give birth prematurely and use the spark energy to destroy the threat. The last part was last option only resort because the sparklings were too young to survive on their own without proper equipment which she had and they wouldn't need it immediately but it was very risky and there was the risk of processor damage to the sparkling. She could see the ground coming up fast but at the last possible second she released a powerful gust of air the slowed the fall considerable and transformed. She landed on her feet so they would take the blunt of the fall keeping the rest of her frame safe, the impact damaged her legs enough for them to start sparking and wires to snap in some places but the sparklings were fine and that was what really mattered so she didn't mind too much.

There was a soft thump as her attacker landed behind her; she spun around fangs bared claws out and her optics were such a light blue that they were almost white. The moonlight glistened off the white number 36 as Smokescreen held his energon sword at the ready. "Come and get me you slagging con no one messes with my kith and gets away with it" roared Smokescreen.

Venatrix's wing blades shuddered with the effort of her trying to not go over and kill Smokescreen, she didn't want to hurt him but every program she had was telling her to kill him. Smokescreen mistook her shaking of strand, with the shaking of fear he sneered at her and did the most dangerous thing he could do at the time he underestimated her by letting his guard down. He took a swing at her with his energon sword; she moved with an unnatural elegant grace and speed that was unfitting for her size for even thought she was not a large femm she wasn't a minbot ether. She dogged the blade and took a swipe at him with her sharp claws tarring through his armor like it was tissue paper. Energon soaked the sand as Smokescreen's bleed onto the dessert along with the energon the dripped from Venatrix's claws. Venatrix's blades shook even harder as her healer programing came to the surfs as well; Smokescreen's wounds were not fatal at the time but if left untreated that would change very fast. Venatrix could fell the sparklings starting to separate; and it scared her; she started to shake in fear for the sparklings. She needed to get to Jazz or Prowl better yet Ratchet and his mates so she could turn off the protection programs.

Smokescreen was now looking at her with a wary optic; she was a lot more powerful that he had original anticipated and that made him pause and think 'what is she really afraid of? By the way she tarried through my armor she could easily kill me and yet she hasn't attacked unless provoked; I will wait until Prime arrives before proceeding further.' He moves to put his sword way but it was the last straw for Venatrix's over taxed systems they connection between her spark and Prowls sparkling snapped. Venatrix screamed in pain, fear, and sorrow, it didn't sound human nor did it sound like something from Cybertron for no mortal could make a sound like that. Smokescreen had heard it once long ago but he would never forget it fir the last time he had heard it was when the Allspark was screaming as it was sent off of Cybertron to get it away from the Decepticons. The realization hit him like a Planet; the blue femm withering at his feet was the Allspark and he had tried to kill her. The sword fell through his now limp fingers onto the ground and he dropped to his knees. "What have I done" he asked in horror at what he had done.


	23. The pain of Birth

P.O.V. Venatrix

'Ahh %#^%&^ %&^ % $^&% $^$ $%^% %^#&' this FUCKING HURTS! How did my mom go through this three times heck how did the women of old do this without pain killers? I have to do something soon of the sparkling will die, it's too soon for her to be born she needs at least four to three more days before she can be born safely. I need to get out a sparkling chamber from my sub space; if I do that I run the risk of straining my systems to much and then the other sparklings will separate but if I doesn't she will die. Dam it, dam it, dam it. Tear stream down my face as I try to think of what I should do; I look around to see if I could find anything that could help me. Then I saw Smokescreen the look of guilt and horror on his face register to her systems and turned her protection programs off taking some of the strain off of my systems but not enough to access my sub space. Thinking of Catus' lessons on sub space I decide that if I can access all of sub space and the only reason the other bot's can't was because of the inhibiter then if I could temporarily deactivated it then Smokescreen could get it for me but then he would run the risk of killing himself. I bite my lip; I'll have to risk it "Smokescreen lesson to me for there is not much time. As you have probably figured out I am the Allspark, what you don't know is that I am carrying four new sparklings in my spark chamber to be nurtured until they could servicer on their own. When you attacked me it acetated my protection programing and it put a strain on my system from not acting on them out right has caused one of the sparklings to separate too soon. I have a device in my sub space that can save the sparkling but I would run the risk of putting more of a strain on my system causing the other sparklings to separate. I would normally not ask you to do this because if I have overestimated your spark strength it can kill you with this in mind will you help me save the sparkling?"

He responded without any hesitation "what do you need me to do?"

I told him quickly what to do well disabling the inhibiter and repairing what damage I could with the tools that I had on hand. I cross my fingers as I let Smokescreen enter my sub space pocket. His optics close as he reaches into sub space; to a human it would seem as if he was reaching into nothing but I could see the rip in the dimensions, it was almost like looking at a heat wave in the summer, they wrap around and mold into the shape of a sparkling chamber. It looked like a clear floating egg with veins on the outside of it, about the size of five large humans clumped together, with a monitor on the outside and it was filed with a light blue liquid (light energon). "There is a large stash of energon cubes in my pocket take a cube and drink it you can even pick the grade and quality you want." Smokescreen just nods and avoids looking into my optics I sigh a little; what are it with Autobots and their guilt trips. "Just take a mild grade and drink it, if not for yourself then for the sparklings because if Ratchet or Catus is not here on time then I am going to have to have you help me give birth and you can't so that if you fall into stasis lock." Smokescreen pulls out a cube but I scowl at him until he takes a large gulp of energon. My frame starts to heat up to make the metal in my body more malleable to make it easier for the sparklings to get out. Right now it was at a reasonable temperature but Catus said it would feel like I was burning alive before it would be over. Trying to keep what was coming off my mind I study Smokescreen; he had chosen a racing car of some kind with red, blue, gray, and coloring with white numbers. " What dose thirty six number stands for is it random or does it have a meaning behind it?'

He looked at me in surprise "don't you know?"

"No I am the Allspark not Primus I don't know everything nor do I want to know everything." I hiss at the pain from a spark lash from the broken connection; Smokescreen looks at the ground with a guilt ridden face. "Smokescreen look at me" I wait until he looks me in the optic "this is not your fault you did not know and if it is anyone's fault it is mine for going ahead of Prime. I knew better but I let my existent get the better of me so it is my fault no matter what anyone else says."

"But.."

"No Buts you were just trying to protect your family and for that you are not a fault. I will tell you the same thing I told Bluestreak; you did the exact same thing as I would have done if someone was a threat to my family; so let bygones be bygones and move on the past is over and done we can only use our experience to help us move on to the future. Besides if I thought you were a danger to the sparklings I would have killed you outright and we would not be having this conversation because you would be dead."

He lost some of the guilty look after that "Thirty six is the number of sparklings I would like to raise before my time is done."

"So you're a bot who is going to make me work hard well don't expect them all at once I can only have a few at a time right now and other people might get a few before you get them all." I smile at him to show him no hard feelings when the sparkling kicks a sensitive wire; I hiss at the pain.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine once Prowl jr. stops kicking my insides she just kicked a really sensitive wire right now."

Smokescreen looked at me and deadpanned "the sparklings name is Prowl jr?"

"Pits no I would not put the poor thing through that I was just saying that this is Prowl's sparkling that is being born and is causing me some discomfort at this time nothing more. Can you tell all the Autobots to come to this area so they can all see the birth of the first sparkling to be born of this new form?" Smokescreen smiled and complied; the first to arrive was Silverbolt in the form of a C-17 cargo plane. If it wasn't for the sparkling I would have glommed him now so instead I had to settle for grinning like a loon at him. He went over to Smokescreen and looked him over seeing that there was nothing he could do for him he just studded there and watched over us. His strong genital present calmed me down even more; now all I need was Prowl and Catus then everything would e perfect for my systems to be optimum for birth.

I could see the others coming from all over the Ariel Bots, the Protecto Bots, Cosmos, War Path, Gears, Huffer, Wheeljack, Tracks, and so many others. If I hadn't been in so much pain I probably would been ecstatic about being surrounded by my child hood heroes; instead I was writhing in pain and cussing enough to make even Unicron flinch. The heat was starting to get unbearable and I could feel the new spark merging with its body. I heard a buzzing noise and looked up to see Catus coming at me at full speed. She landed next to me with a small thump and looked me over "well I'm glad to see that everything is in working order and everything seems to be going smoothly even if one of them is being born prematurely. At the rate you're going Prowl and the others will be here in five minutes and it will be another ten minutes before she is born."

If I had been in my humanized form my eyes would have bulged but instead my optics brightened because I had to deal with this pain for another fifteen minutes. I let loose with a new string of curses as the sparkling kicked my already sore spark chamber leaving a nice dentin it. I will be feeling that in the morning; why did Primus make this more painful aren't the mood swings enough? Prowl and Jazz better get their aft here soon or they are going to miss the birth of their first sparkling.


	24. The birth of Lexus

P.O.V. No One

Prime's team was on edge after Venatrix had fallen; they could feel the fear and worries form their sparklings. It sent their protective programing into overdrive because they were to faraway form Venatrix to help her. They were driving at top speed trying to get to Venatrix hoping that that they could get to her in time; their energon nearly froze in their cables when they heard her scream. Prowl transformed and clutched at his spark as if it were being torn apart by some invisible force dropping to his knees in pain and venting hard her addressed his worried comrades. "Something is wrong with my sparkling we have to hurry; drive yourself to the point of breaking Venatrix and our offspring need us now." Prowl knew that Ratchet would have his armor for taxing his systems to that max but right now his main concern was his sparkling. Catus had given all the expecting mechs a crash cores on sparklings to all expecting parents and one thing they were told is that they would feel and if they should be wary of it. Pain meant that something was wrong and that depending on how intense it could mean that the sparkling was dying or hurt; he reverently hoped that that was not the case here.

Smokescreen saw what he though was a sand storm before almost getting run over by Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, the Twins, and Optimus Prime. The rest of the bots watched as Prime made a fool of himself by yelling at the Blue Femm who was clearly not lessoning. She grabbed the front of Primes armor, pulling him closer and started screaming back at him in a language no one knew and started to shake him like a rag doll. A sharp twinge of pain caused her to let go as the plating on her chest moved aside to revile her spark chamber. The bots watched in wonder as it moved back to make room for the sparkling to exit, in a whirl of movement Catus took command. "Ratchet keep an optic on her, Prowl prepare to catch your sparkling and try to keep her clam I need to check over the incubator real quick." Prowl winced in pain as Venatrix screeched in pain; she leaned forward hiding her spark chamber from view Prowl placed his hands under her spark chamber. The bots leaned forward in time to see a grey tear dropped shape covered in a gooey pink substance dropped into Prowls hands. Prowl flinched in discomfort as the warm gooey substance ran through his servos. Venatrix whole being seemed to slump in exhaustion as she leaned back into the sand dune.

The grey lump of metal turned black and pearl white with a touch of red to it. It started to transform until it became a mini femm Prowl clone. Her optics opened for the very first time and she grinned at her creator right before shocking everyone by flipping down a visor and waving at everyone in a manner that just screamed Jazz, before sticking her hand in her mouth and gnawing at it like all sparklings do at some point in their lives. The bots were in a stupor as all was silent; the silent was broken by the tired laughter of Venatrix. "Not even five nanno clicks old and you can already tell who she takes after more. You can hold her for five more minutes before she needs to be put in the incubator Prowl or she runs the risk of damaged." Prowl adopted a look of panic as he tried to find the incubator. Catus seeing this took Prowl aside and started to explain what to expect with the sparkling and how to take care of it for the next few days. The other bots just stared at the Blue Femm and wondered what would happen next.

Authors note

I am sorry I have not been able to update sooner but I now have a full time job and still have classes on top of that I will still continue that story but it will not be as quickly as it has been done in the past. I apologies to those that have to wait longer but it cannot be helped I will update whenever possible.

Thank you for your understanding;

Alalaya2


	25. Trouble thy name is femm 1:2

P.O.V. No one

Venatrix was tired and not a happy camper cause let's face it giving birth to an alien baby or any baby for that matter is tiring. "Lexus" said Venatrix in a quiet voice as she looked at the sparkling.

"What?" asked Prowl.

"Your daughter's name is Lexus it means law in the old tong; it is in honor of her parent's jobs." Prowl and Jazz let the name roll off their glossy before they both decided they liked it. Venatrix tries to get up but Catus was on her like a hawk.

"Don't you dare get up you are going to strain your system more and you just got them back into the safe range. I want you to get a full nights rest before you attempted anything Venatrix."

"Well I am afraid that will have to wait because, I nor the others, cannot stay out here in the open for anyone to see and what about Redrun? She is scared and I will not leave her with a panicking NEST when I can still move. I don't care if I have to crawl to reach her, but I will do anything for my daughter and I will not let anyone stop me wetter if it is a god or a mortal."

"Well I am your Nanny and what I say goes."

"I don't care if you are the creator of all life itself you will not keep me from my daughter."

"Excuse me but I may have a solution that may help" said Silverbolt to the two fighting Femms. The two femms looked at Silverbolt as he explained "I can transform into my alt mode and take her to the base, that way she won't have to strain her systems."

"Thank you" said Venatrix as she stopped struggling and allowed Catus and Ratchet to fuss over her with out to much complaint. Finally able to make sure that she was ok for travel Prime and Ironhide loaded her into Silverbolt's cargo hold with Prowl, Jazz, and their new sparkling. The trip back to base was rather uneventful; the bots kept asking Prime for an explanation but, Prime refused to answer them in such an open area. Bluestreak was in a panic when they arrived at the hanger. Redrun had finally fallen asleep after Venatrix had given birth and no longer felt threatened. Bluestreak was twitchy and ready to shoot on site because he had herd Venatrix's scream earlier and thought that a decepticon had attacked her. Venatrix saw this and spoke to him quietly "Bluestreak calm down it was just a misunderstanding everything is fine now."

"Everything is fine? How can everything be fine you are missing half of one of your wing blades and your legs are sparking. How it that fine?" shouted a high strung Bluestreak.

"I am safe and so are the sparklings even Lexus is fine even though she was born a little early and the tank is keeping her alive. Ether than that everything is fine she will be a little smaller than most sparklings but, it will not affect her overall health in the long run." Venatrix's reassurances did not stop Bluestreak from giving Smokescreen the death glare. Venatrix gave him the transformers equivalent of an eye roll "don't give Smokescreen a hard time when you almost did the same thing to me earlier. He didn't know so leave him alone" she turned her gaze to the rest of the bots "that goes for all of you to, if I hear the you give him any crap about this you will learn why earth has the saying 'hell hath no fury like the woman scorned' am I understood." There was a mumbled yes from the bots as they averted there optics from her gaze. "I said do your understand" she shouted, there was a sharp chorus of 'yes mama' from the bots as they snapped into attention. "Good" said Venatrix, she was at the end of her strength at this point and looked ready to fall over into recharge with a breath of wind.

"Come on dear, Silverbolt will take you and your sparkling home just go to sleep ok." Said Catus, Venatrix just nodded well trying to suppress a yawn but, failed miserably. Venatrix slept peacefully for the rest of the trip to NEST only waking up enough to get off of Silverbolt when they arrived. Bluestreak lead her down to the med bay and laid her on one of the cots then she knew no more for she sleeted soundly in the med bay for the rest of the night.

# * * * * * * * *#

In the two days that the Ark crew has been on Earth they have learned some very important things about living in NEST base. Number one, do not ask a human femm there weight or age (they don't like that and have interesting ways of revenge). Number two the internet sometimes lies (we are all still trying to convince Redalert that there is no body snatching Aliens on earth trying to eat his processor or he will not die from the bacteria). Number three, do not piss off the humans they can and will hurt you if provoked and the last and most important thing they have learned was never ever, ever, piss off a pregnant femm. They are dangerous with the mood swings and cravings; Cliffjumper found that out the hard way when he made a snide comment about what Venatrix had been eating and had ended up stuck on the wall with pink duct tape and his armor turned neon purple. When the other bots had finally stopped laughing enough to get him down Venatrix came running in balling her optics out saying how sorry she was and ended up throwing out his back struts from hugging him to hard; Ratchet was still working on the damage. Jazz and Prowl stayed in the med bay as much as they could be possible to be with their precious sparkling so they were safe from the Prego Femm but, the poor Prime wasn't. Prime looked at the Femm who was crying all over his desk "I-I ha-hate this I can't-t stop c-crying and it's all over a dead s-s-snail." Venatrix started to wail again after she had just started to calm down a little.

"There, there Venatrix you only have two more days left of this and then it's over."

Venatrix sniffed "I wish Jazzy was heard she would know what to do and would know how to stop my mood swings; I want my Jazz." Venatrix started to wail even louder than before Prime just rubbed her back trying to calm the Femm down. Primus hearing Venatrix's wish decided if that was what she wanted then she would get it no mater what.


	26. Trouble thy name is femm 2:2

P.O.V.

Back in Venatrix's home dimension her friend Jazzy was cooking her famous honey cinnamon rolls; she was just pulling them out of the oven when she was blinded by a white light and knew no more. Back in the Transformers movie dimension Sunstreak and Sideswiped was a bright flash of light and went to investigate.

"Hey Sunny look at the squishy; she looks exactly like that Jazzy girl that Venatrix is always talking about." Sideswipe being the mech with an emotional and logical range of an oil barrel proceeded to poke the said girl in the face. "Hey squishy femm are you alive?"

Slowly Jazzy came to and let out a loud fan girl squeal "eek, oh my god, oh my god you're the lambo twins. AHHH, you guys rock; can I have your guys autograph? Do you guys interface together? Can I watch? I have always had a thing for twins." Sunstreak and Sideswipe freaked out by the strange girl decided to retreat from her in a quick manor (no way in the pits would they run from a little girl). "Hey wait up I just want your autograph I don't have to watch" said the girl as she gave chase to the twins.

"Run Sides?"

"Yes run" they both screamed as they tried to get away from the screeching femm.

Venatrix hearing the squeal smiled "I would know that squeal anywhere" she ran off and glomped the girl as she ran by. "JAZZY; my cool cat I missed you."

Jazzy stopped looking confused; "little huntress? How did you get in my dream?"

"Jazzy if this is how you dream normally then you need help" Jazzy just grinned liking the prospect of being crazy. "Now please stop this, the bots are a little on edge do to my mood swings."

"Mood swings why on Earth would you…" she hissed at the poor saps that came to see what was going on. "Who did this; who knocked up my little Huntress? When I find out who did this when I am done with them they will be begging for Unicron to take there spark from them before I am finished with you."

Venatrix shifted nervously "Jazzy, Lovely, they are not to blame cool cat I am still a fair maiden untouched but all but me. I was given the cards of their fate and wanted to give them back, for all they have done for other people; please do not kill them all for what I wanted to give to them freely." She gave Jazzy her best puppy dog eyes hopping that Jazzy didn't kill anyone. Jazzy has always seen Venatrix as the little sister she never had and if anyone even looked at her wrong she would make them suffer.

"Office, talk, now little Huntress" was all Jazzy would say as she dragged Venatrix to the nearest empty office she could find and locked the door as soon as she shoved Venatrix in. Venatrix shifted nervously as Jazzy looked at her with a predator's eye and snapped at Venatrix when she did not reply. "You will tell me everything or so help me I will ask the bots and it won't be pleasant for them" she hissed.

So Venatrix wanting the bots to stay in one piece told Jazzy everything senses the mysterious email she had gotten at the library "and then I heard the twins and you screaming. Please don't kill anyone Jazzy if this is anyone's fault it is mine."

Jazzy just gave Venatrix a grin that made her fear for everyone on the base. "Oh, Venny" she said in a sing song voice, "do you remember what you promised me if we ever got into a transformer dimension we would get on a sugar high."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO I am not going to put those bots poor bots through that. Do you even know what I have already put them through? The answer is no."

"Pleas my Little Huntress, you did promise me we would" said Jazzy using her best puppy dog pout.

Venatrix reserves crumbled "fine let's go to the recroom and get this over with so I don't disturb them for very long."

"Thank you my little Huntress, you will not regret this for we are going to have so much fun." Jazzy proceeded to crush Venatrix, I mean hug her, and then proceeded to chatter happily of how much fun running around on a sugar high will be. Venatrix was starting to get a very bad feeling about the whole thing but there was not much she could do and promise was a promise and Venatrix never broke a promise if she could help it. That and she could not reset the powers of Jazzy's puppy dog pout (which in her opinion could take over the world). Jazzy grabbed her hand and started to drag her to go faster "come on Ven, I can finally make you try monster." Venatrix groaned she had made a promise to herself that she would never have a monster or any energy drink unless she was going to pull an all-nighter, which has yet to happen, so up until now she had never had one. Jazzy was trying to change that even though she knew her thoughts on them.

"Jazzy just for the record I think this is a bad idea and I don't think this is going to end well."

"Come on Venny lighten up what is the worst that can happen I mean it's not as if you are going to be so out of it that you will let me hack the pentagon so I can scare everyone by making them think that they have lost control of all the nukes for fun." Venatrix eyes widen she could see Jazzy making her do something like that, for she could never say no to Jazzy very long; Jazzy seeing this rolled her eyes "Oh for the love of Primus I won't do that even I am not that crazy, besides that would be more for April first." Venatrix knew that this was defiantly not going to end well she just hopped no one was hurt.

'Authors note'

The Next chapter is going to have to take a little longer because I have no idea as of what to do well Jazzy and Venatrix are on a sugar high. Pleas send in suggestion as of what to do and what you would like to see.

Yours truly

Alalaya2


	27. Don't give a femm sugar

P.O.V. no one

Will Lennox was not having a good day, it started out normal until he had herd the screaming which was when Venatrix's friend Jazzy had shown up. It was unnerving that Sunstreak and Sideswipe had run from her but it was even more unnerving when Venatrix was begging her not to hurt anyone. Venatrix could bring the bots back from the dead; why would she worry about them getting killed unless she forgot about that with the worry of what Jazzy would do and her mood was too messed up. Lennox highly suspected that it was the latter of the two because she was not use to her new powers. He watched them from a distance not wanting to get in between the two friends yet not wanting to keep them unsupervised for too long. Venatrix was not looking happy at all and that was not helping Lennox's feeling of foreboding at all because he had grown up with the saying happy life happy life which now also equaled to, happy pregnant alien Femm leads to everyone left alive on base. So it was not helping him calm down at all.

"Holy Primus on a pogo stick is that Blaster?" asked Jazzy as they headed to the rec-room when seeing the red and yellow communications officer.

"Yes that's him has been helping me out a lot once he found out I was carrying his and Jazz's sparkling the sparklings are due tomorrow. He got me some chocolate and had Eject and Rewind gave me a massage it was heavenly."

"So the he know how to treat his woman right good for him he gets a pass of Jazzy approval and love from me. I'll have to get him and Jazz to have groovy jam-a-rama with me so we can get some cold sounds down girl but first introduce me to that fine hunk of mech Muuu mu he has a fine piece of aft!"

"Ok Cool cat I'll introduce him so you can get with the two to make a beat."

Lennox was a little lost about what they were saying but did not let that bother him he did not speak teenaged girl even though he was married to one at one point in time. He shakes his head not wanting to continue that train of thought; even if it bring back his best memories of that time daring boot camp. Besides he had heard what Ratchet did to Sam and Mikaela when they first meet he did not want to be the encore for that context. Sometimes Ratchet was just too forward with what he said and personal things that were better left unsaid 'Sam's happy time' was one of them.

Jazzy set Venatrix near a table and started to buy anything that had a lot of sugar and caffeine in it Lennox saw this and decided that today would be a good day for all humans to have an outside drill for a few hours of maybe the rest of the day. If she even had one eight of what she was getting then they would be bouncing off the walls in no time. "Come on Venatrix at least try one you may like it" said Jazzy.

"I don't want to have one and I never want to try one, they are a heart attack in a can waiting to happen. The only reason I may have one is because I have test in the morning after an all-nighter and even then it would be one of those vitamin waters that I like to drink, they are at least semi healthy."

"What are you talking about these are the nectar of the gods I drink them all the time and I haven't died yet."

"Jazzy you are a thing that defies all logic. I think that Prowl is going to have nightmares of you for years to come after one meeting."

Jazzy gave a very Jazz like pout "aw, Venny have a heart I love Prowl-ly and Jazz man they are my favorite and I would never hurt them give me some credit."

Venatrix just rolled her eyes use to Jazzy's strange antics; resolving herself to her fate she takes a swallow of a Monster and nearly spits it back out in discuss "ug, that's nasty, how do you drink this shit Jazz, it nearly burned off my taste buds with all the sugar and acid in it. I think that is can be used as a car battery alternative with all the shit in it."

"It's not that bad, but you tried it so you can just have the Mount Dew instead. Hey is that mashie Dewbot?"

"Nope; now hand me the soda so we can get this over with I am dew tomorrow so I want this out of my system as soon as possible I don't want to be crashing when the kids come out it's tiring enough as it is."

"Oh, do you think I can meet Jazz, Prowl, and their sparkling Lexus later?"

"Let's wait until everyone is settled then we will see; okay Jazzy?"

"Fine; let's have a drinking contest first one to drink ten sodas win, on-your-make-get-set go!" Jazzy starts chugging down the drinks like there is no tomorrow; Venatrix follows suit, but not before giving a grunt of protest at Jazzy for not giving enough warning. After the ten drinks it was safe to say that the girls were on sugar high and talking very fast so fast that they even confused the Blurr when they went to talk to them. The base was in chaos first Jazzy crashed Prowl by saying pudding, then Venatrix ducktaped Beachbreaker to the wall along with Beachcomb and Cosmose and that was just the start. When it was all over Prime and the other bots that had not gotten caught but the two femms were in hideing and there was a hole in the south wall the shape of Venatrix. Once they realized that the Femm's were done running around they all finaly came out.

"Hi Prime I'm realy sleepy night" said Venatrix with a yawn as she transformed and fell asleep on the helicopter landing area. With the two femms out the bots were left with the mess that they had made with the base; Lennox and his men did not return until they saw Venatrix and Jazzy out cold.


	28. what the con?

P.O.V. third person

Venatrix was woken up but didn't know what it was that had awoken her in the first place; it was about three a.m. in the morning; not many people would not be up at this time. Her head was starting to hurt form all the caffeine that she had drunk yesterday and she had to stifle a groan when she remembered her actions form the other say. Jazzy was going to get the cold shoulder later because Venatrix was positive that she would have gone around the base with her arms out saying she was an air plane if she was left to her own device. The head ache still did not explain why she was wakened up though; she puzzled at what had wakened her when she saw Skywarp and Thundercracker. They were trying to argue about something quietly but it was not working at all for them.

"T.C. why do we have to take the blue femm she will be useless to the cause and a pain to warp. Can't we just say we tried to get her and failed? It's obvious that she is not here because we are not picking up anything on our sensors so let's just go."

"Warp Soundwave gave us a direct order to get the Seer Femm well she is asleep we need to get her now well we have the chance."

'They wanted to kidnap me eh, well they are going to learn why the bots do not wake me up EVER!' thought Venatrix as she silently transformed being the two seekers with a grin that would scare a demons into wetting its pants if they had any. "Did you ever wonder why the bots never woke me up to early?" she said in a cold even tone that would freeze a planet if it was two degrees cooler. The seekers froze and looked at the femm with shock on their faces "you woke me up so I guess you will be finding out yourself." She said before hitting TC in the gut with a round house and proceeding to punch Warp in the face with a mean left hook. He fell down on his side and bent his wing in a very painful manor so well Warp was on the ground moaning in pain Venatrix proceeded to knee TC in the gut before kicking him in the crotch.

"And she ends it to a hit to the Balaam-lama Ding dong that boy is aa-out" shouted Jazzy as she woke up just in time to see the hit to the crotch; enjoying the sight of the Con's rolling on the ground in pain.

"Jazzy your weird" said Venatrix as she tied up the Cons and disabled Skywarp's warping ability once that was done she proceeded to repair his wing until it no longer caused him pain.

"I'm weird and crazy and I like it, Hey Warp can I be your pet squish you can call me squish and I will be your squish." As soon as the words let her lips she started to giggle like a possessed child.

Warp grinned "Hey TC can I keep her I like her sense of humor she is funny for a flesh bag" he asked his older wing mate with a hopeful tone.

"No you can't keep her Sky" said Thundercracker in a higher pitched voice than normal.

Venatrix heard this a giggled Jazzy was not giving TC tone any mind though she was to occupied with what Skywarp had called her. "Hey who are you calling a flesh bag you bucket of bolts."

"You bone bag"

"Rusty aft"

"Insect"

"Tin head"

"Ass sucker"

They went on trading insults until Warp and Jazzy burst out laughing at each other "You're not that bad at a match off I will have fun seeing you in the brig and once your rehabilitation is done."

Skywarp was about to say something when Venatrix gasped and clutched her chest "Jazzy its time they are coming now we'll have to take the dummy and dipstick with us because they are not going to wait for no one. Venatrix dragged the cons into the med bay "RATCHET, IRONHIDE, JAZZ, BLASTER, SUNSTREAK, SIDESWIPE, AND OPTIMUS PRIME GET YOUR AFT INTO THE MED BAY RIGHT THIS INSTANCE OR THERE WILL BE HELL ON EATH ITS TIME NOW!" Yelled Venatrix as the pain started the bots came running in at full speed well Venatrix got on one of the cots. "Ratchet you will help me Optimus take Redrun out of here" said Venatrix as she took her out of the sparkling hold the cons gasped when they saw the sparkling being handed to Prime. "Ironhide keep on optic on those two but don't hurt them I will deal with them latter so just leave them everyone else be prepared to catch them when I tell you to." The bots moved as fast as possible to comply with her commands not wanting to lose anything to her mood swings and pain.

The actual birth of the sparklings was not as bad as the first time it also took a lot less time than the first on did. Venatrix only made a few sounds of discomfort and the sparklings didn't dent anything this time around. Skywarp and Thundercracker watched in fascination as Ratchet hit Sunstreak when he nearly dropped an orb covered in goo that had come from Venatrix. Once they saw it and the others change into sparklings did they begin to understand what was going on. The Blue Femm was the Allspark and they had just seen the birth of new sparks. Venatrix just looked at them with a tired smiled knowing that this was the beginning of a new life and hope. the name of the sparklings could wait until later right now she was too tired to care; so she went to sleep knowing old hide would watch the cons and Catus would take care of the new parents.


	29. New Families

P.O.V. Venatrix

It was early in the next morning after I gave birth and I was starting to get really sore from sleeping for twenty hours. I felt a warm presence near my spark and look down to see Jazzy and Redrun asleep on my chest. Very slowly so as not to wake Jazzy I give Redrun a genital shake, Redrun just swats at my hand and rolls over. "Redrun its time to get up little one" Redrun just sends me her annoyance of being woken up down the bond. "Come little Prim I need your help to wake up your Aunt Jazzy" Redrun just gave a short sigh and wakes up giving me a look that says 'well I'm up what do you want now?' I send her an impression of my idea to her down the bond and she smiles at it, she crawls over to Jazzy and pounces.

"Ake up auunty Jassy,"

Jazzy breath came out in a whoosh as a one hundred and Fifty pound alien baby landed on her she looks at the little red sparkling with a humorous look. "Why did you wake you Aunty up like that I thought you were on my sided?"

Redrun giggled "no I'm on Mommy's side, I luve me Mommy she fun."

"Hey come back here you traitor" said jazzy as she tried to tickle Redrun only for me to get in her way.

"No one is going to get my daughter with me on the case" I say in a mock threatening tone before me and Redrun gang up on her for a tickle attack. Jazzy howls with laughter as we show her no mercy, Ratchet hearing that we are awake walks into the med bay holding his sleeping sparklings. "Good morning Ratchet has everything been going well with the Twins?"

Ratchet smiled as he looked at his sparklings "they have been well I managed to feed them some of the Energon you have prepared for the sparklings and so far they are quieter than their sires on a good day." Ratchet held them out to me for me to hold them so I could get a better look at them and name them. One was a Teal green color with a head that looked like a green blossom with two thin antennas came up from the base of the forehead up to the tip of the bloom; she along with her twin had light sapphire optics that shined with mischief and life. The other twin was a sky blue color with a head set closely resembling Pharos head piece; ether than the top of the head and the color the two twins looked the same. The green one is named Aibou and the blue one is named Amo they are Earth and water one is temper mental and strong, well the other is graceful and swift. Amo will have a good sense of the healing arts well her sister Aibou will have a strong protecting spirit. They are beautiful Ratchet; you and the Twins did a good job."

Ratchet just shakes his head and smiles "no Venatrix you did a good job for without you none of this would be possible." I just blushed at the comment it's not like I was doing anything that they wouldn't do if they could. I was saved from any other imbursement when Jazz, Blaster, and Prowl came in with Jazz holding the little mech sparkling.

"Hey Venny it's good to see you up" said Jazz excitedly as he headed over to her cot to let her see the little mech. The mech was a bright yellow, orange and red color, with a slim build he had a head like jazz, but the face was a slimmer version of blaster, he had what looked like green rectangle glasses on his nose and his optics were a deep sapphire blue that reminded me of a summer lake on an ice burg. The little sparkling smiled and nodded his head as if he were dancing to some unheard music which he probably was his little feet seemed to want to move and dance but were unable to do so yet.

He was going to be a dance when he got older there was no doubt about that in my mind but I couldn't think of a good name to match him I couldn't use Warsong because he was not going to be a fighter if I had anything to say about it. Phoenix would be good but if I named him that I would always think about Jean from the X-men but… "Feng his name is Feng it means Phoenix in Japanese; it represents his colors well and it is also in honor of his sire that rose from the dead like a Phoenix rises from its ashes. He is going to be a great dancer some day and will have a kind spark that will draw others to him when he needs them."

"Feng hu, I like it" said Jazz, Feng hearing his name looked up at his parents with a, I am going to be a pain to you grin; Jazz and Blaster just laughed at that.

I just shake my head at them they will learn "Ratchet I think that Lexus is stable enough to get out of the tank today would you do the honors?"

Prowl grins at this well Ratchet walks to the tank and flips a switch that removes all the liquid in the tank the little sparkling just curls up for the cold air is now hitting her door wing. She lets out a faint whimper as Prowl picks her up for the first time in three days felling the warmth coming off her father's spark she curls up to him and falls back to sleep. Seeing this it lead me to thinking about where the sparklings are sleeping at night so I ask Ratchet; his reply did not make me feel any better apparently they had been sleeping in everyone's arms. It wasn't a problem now but it wouldn't last long once they grew more I'll have to ask Prime about the Human/Transformers treaty and see what I could do later. It was about this time I realized that Skywarp and Thundercracker were not in the med bay with me. "Guys where are the seekers?"

"Catus took them I have no idea what she did to them" replied Prowl not looking up from his sparkling.

(Venatrix to Catus "Hey Catus what did you do with the seekers?")

("I put them in you sub-space on Cybertron.")

All the humans on the base Jumped when I screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PUT THEM IN SUB-SPACE?"


	30. Minor Twin Trouble for all

P.O.V Venatrix

It's been a week since the sparklings have been born and you would not believe the changes that have been made to NEST. I mean the solders have gone baby crazy, no joke. It's a little creepy to see Gears baby talk to the sparklings. I mean he is the Autobot best known for being a grouch to everyone, so it's only natural that that freaked everyone out; well almost everyone that is. Jazzy thought it was funny as hell the way the bots were freaking out but I am not sure if that counts or not.

Today was really quiet and peaceful; well as peaceful as a base full of warring aliens can get. I was so raped up in my thought that I didn't hear Jazzy approach me until she was right behind me. "You know if you keep your face like that it will eventually stick like that" she said in a serious tone. Surprised at her appearance I jumped at least a foot off the ground.

"Whole snicker doodles don't do that Jazzy you nearly gave me a spark attack." I said well clutching at my pulsing spark as I try to calm down a little.

Jazzy being Jazzy just smirked at me, "well then you need to pay attention to your surroundings if I can surprise you like this then you can get caught by anyone that wants to take you." I scowl at her but say nothing for she dose have appoint. If she can do it what is to stop a human or con take me to do whatever they pleas to do to me; I couldn't help the shudder that comes with that thought. If the bad guys ever got a hold of me… Well let's just say that the world would not be a better place and leave it at that.

"Catus is going to be teaching me self-defense once I have gotten better control of my powers I don't want to accidently kill someone because I underestimate myself."

"Humm, Good point not killing the allies is a good thing; DO NOT KILL THE NESTYS VENNY THEY ARE CHOCOLET FILLED WITH GOODNESS!" Shouted Jazzy into my ear and ran off with a cackling laugh.

Someone gave Jazzy sugar before one pm this will not end well, I watch as she runs into the wall. "WHO GAVE JAZZZY SUGARE, WHEN I FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE SO DEAD; DEAD YOU HEAR ME!" I heard the Minor twins laughing thus finding the culprits, I'm not going to kill them per say but I will get even for the havoc they caused and are going to cause with Jazzy on a sugar high. "YOU TWO HAVE A TEN SECOND HEAD START BEFOR I RIP YOU TO PICES IN FIVE DIFFERENT WAYS." I yell at them to tell them they are busted.

"I 'ink we shou'd run bro" said Skids

"I don' 'ink I know RUN, EVERY TWIN FOR THEMSELF!" said Mudflap to his Twin as he ran as if Unicron was breathing on his aft.

"OHH, THE DECEPTOCON STOLD MY LUNCH MONEY; QUICK TO THE BOT MOBILE!" Shouted the sugar high Jazzy as she saw the twins run as I just stand there smiling as they run for the hills. Sometimes the best thing to do to punish the wicked is to do nothing so well the Twins are off Primus knows Where I will be back as base trying to calm Jazzy; Key word trying. "Hey Prowl, Prowl, Prowl"

"What do you want Jazzy?" asked Prowl in a calm collective manor.

"PUDING" shouted Jazzy as she cackled like an evil witch; Prowls optic twitched right before he crashed. She ran out of sight for a few seconds before I heard Redalert screaming something about Zombies taking over the world and Justin Beaver was the leader controlling them with his music. I couldn't help but sigh Jazzy was at it again. Oh well at least I am not a contributor to the problem this time. Wait is that Optimus Prime Running from a laughing Jazzy?

*# # # # # # # # # # # # # *

Five hours, it took Five Bloody hours with all of NEST to catch her; if we could give Jazzy to the cons and make it so that she couldn't be hurt by them the cons would all be in rehabilitation now. Even Ironhide agrees with me on this aspect of Jazzy on a sugar high. I flinch as something hits my head I look up to see the sparklings hiding up in the human cat walk ways, smart little buggers they are; good to see they got their smart parents brain. "You can come down now Jazzy is fine now the sparklings chirp in acknowledgement and head back to their caretakers." I look at the sparklings then inspiration hits me in a flash I need to talk to Prime now well he is tired. "Hey Prime can I host a Celebration of the New sparks with all of the human friends?" I recorded his replay so he can't say I didn't ask.

"Yay go for it" he says; he was not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"Ok, I need to get Cosmos in on this so he can pick up Sam, Bee, Judy, Ron, and Mikaela still all good?"

"Sure whatever"

"Sweet The party is in Two days Prime don't be late."

"Wait what?"

"BYE PRIME" I yell as I book it out of the room fast as the Blurr

"VENATRIX!" Uh-oh looks like it is my turn to run away oh well he won't be able to catch me when I send Jazzy his way.

"OY, JAZZY PRIME WANTS ONE OF YOUR MAKEOVERS HE IS OVER IN THE MAIN HANGER!"

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I love Jazzy she is the best and worst part of my life sometimes but you can't help but not love her especially when she can save you without meaning to like now. Oh well Prime you asked for it when you yelled at me. I cackled a Little at the screaming prime being chased by a Jazzy with a Pink paint brush in hand.


	31. Three down how many more to go?

P.O.V. No one

It was quite too quite thought Prowl as he worked on his data pad well the sparklings slept in the so called nursery hanger. He did not see Jazzy come in the room as she came in the nursery with a mission for the twins to freak out Prowl for the twins. Ever so quietly she got behind the poor victim of her choice. She took a deep breath and….

"JASMAIN I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT MY POPTARTS; I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PIG!" Screamed Venatrix as she found her favorite snack gone, causing Prowl and Jazzy to jump in surprise.

'Uh-oh she must not be in a good mood if she is using my full name' thought Jazzy as she saw Venatrix come in the room smoking out of the ears coming at her. Prowl seeing Jazzy Running from Venatrix smiles at the sight Jazzy was a thing that defied logic and always gave him a processor ache whenever he was in the same room as her. It was fun to watch her in discomfort sometimes. He lost his train of thought when Venatrix snapped to attention and grinned. She caught the caller of Jazzy's shirt and dragged her to the air filed.

"Come on Jazzy it's time to go to Rome the Dorito is making his move now."

Jazzy's eyes lit up with excitement at this "are we going to get the Evil Po po and train him?"

"Yes Jazzy we will get the Evil Po Po and you get first crack at him. I want him to be free when I get him and you make a good bad cop to take him out for me."

Prowl tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what was going on but decided it was not worth the glitch and went back to the pad when the alarm went off waking all the sparkling out of there slumber. Prowl sighed and put down the data pad before going to the now crying sparklings knowing he was not going to get any work done now. He just wished that someone was helping him with the four crying sparklings. Fung decided that chewing on his door wing was better than crying at that moment, all prowl could think at the time was 'Why me?"

Well Poor Prowl was being used as a teething ring the bots on duty gathered on to the planes off to Italy Rome to get the cons that were in the city. Venatrix smiled for she knew that it was actually a trap set by Dorito of Doom to get Prime. Knowing that during the fight at one point Barricade was going to be incapacitated at one point of the fight making him easy pickings for her to nab and send to Cybertron to be dealt with at a later date. With this in mind she Transformed into her alt mode and let some of the solders get into her cargo hold along with Redrun, there was no way she was going to let her daughter out of her sight even if it meant taking her into a war zone.

Jazzy Jumps into the copilot seat and places the head set on so she can hear what is going on with the rest of the group. "Are you bots ready to rock and roll!" she shouted into the head set making Venatrix wince at the volume. There was a resounding reply of yay from the bots that humored her "All right let's go kick some Con Aft!"

"Amen to that; let's move out." Yells Lennox to the troops as the planes take off to Rome.

"Yahoooo! Show these Bots who is the fastest Femm in the skies Venny the Girls rule the roost here." Venatrix Grinned as she complied with Jazzy's request letting the joy of Flying sing through her spark. Redrun and Optimus nearly get drunk on the joy they feel though the bond Redrun giggles at the feeling adding her Joy to her mothers.

"Faster Mama Faster!" she yells.

"Your wish is my command daughter of mine, Oy, Fly boys Race you to Rome" said Venatrix as she went full throttle. The Arial Bots Grin at the challenge and take off after the speed demon called Venatrix.

Two Hours later Venatrix and Jazzy are in the streets of Rome posing as tourist with Knockout and Arcee. (Optimus to Venatrix "Deadend and Swindle are heading your way Deploy.")

("Copy that Optimus") "Come on troops the party is coming here" Said Venatrix with a grin.

"Alright Knocks let's go the party is started" yelled Jazzy as she jumps onto Knockout alt form and speeds out. Laughing like a demon as they chase after the two cons knowing there fun would end soon when the Dorito showed up to 'stage' a fight with Optimus.

("Hey look it's the Dorito of Doom making a sense") said Venatrix on the neutral channels so everyone herd her comment. The solders laughed and so did some of the bots Starscream not knowing what she was talking about ignored her and opts instead to follow his plans by challenging Optimus to an honor bound Duel in the colossus. Venatrix watched as they fought hand to hand in the blood stained stone of the colossus floor and watched Prime fall into Bruno Carerra trap.

'Why do the bad guys always brag it's annoying' though Venatrix as Bruno talked to Prime about his plans then left Barricade to finish off Prime that was when Venatrix stepped in; she was going to have fun with this. No draught about that crossed her mind as she approached Barricade well he stared to wail on Prime. Transforming into her robotic form Venatrix spoke to Barricade seaming like a ghost that appeared out of the past. "Greetings Runner; you are a long way from home guardian of area 643 but I guess that a racer such as yourself can make a home anywhere that there is a place to race. Isn't that Right Runner?"

Barricade froze in place like a human frozen like a Popsicle "where did you hear that name? My name is Barricade"

"I know that Runner but I prefer to call you the name that your caretakers Guardian-Runner and Killjoy gave you. It's a shame really; they were such good sparks to be killed by the war in area 537." Venatrix nearly purred out at Cade.

"Who are you, and who is your informant?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"No one Runner and as for who I am you already know. Good night Runner I will deal with you later say hi to the seekers to me." And just like that Cade was gone Prime blinked trying to find out where the con had went but to no avail. Finally everything was settled and the cleanup could begin.


	32. Meeting the Witwickys

P.O.V. Venatrix

No one moved no one even dared to breathe as we studded face to face, his eyes started to water well mine were perfectly fine. We had been like this for half an hour and it would have gone longer until he blinked. "HA, I win now I can have my party tonight thanks for the bet General." The General of NEST huffed as I went to tell Cosmoses to go get the Witwickys' from their home. Jazzy and I have been planning this party for a month I am providing the décor and high grade Lennox and Epps are bringing the Beer all the solders are allowed to come so long as they are not on duty or come to their shift drunk. Jazzy, Blaster, and Jazz are taking care of the tunes for the party they are also helping me set it all up.

Most of the Bots are really existed for the party all except for Gears, but Gears doesn't like anything so he doesn't count. Everyone at NEST was trying to keep Jazzy away from all forms of sugar and failing miserably thanks to her ability to cause chaos where ever she goes. Like right now the Minor Twins decided that it would be a good idea to prank her, something the Lambo Twins refuse to do, and it went wrong as soon as the thought that they could get away from her.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOTS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU VENATRIXS WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO PUT YOU TOGETHER AGAIN!" Yelled Jazzy as she ran by covered in neon pink paint; Jazzy hated neon pink she could deal with pastel pink but neon made her eye twitch.

It was interesting, to say the least, to watch a five foot seven girl trip to nineteen foot robots and beat the shit out of them with a steel pipe. Once Judy Witwicky gets here the bots are so screwed especially after I give Judy her present. The people standing near me backed away when I cackled evilly at the thought of what chaos Judy would cause on base along with Jazzy. I'll have to start a betting pool later about who will crack first.

"Cosmos are you ready to go?"

"I am ready when you are Allspark" said Cosmos in a humble voice.

"Good to hear, Hey Jazzy are you coming with us we are going to pick up Bumblebee and the Witwicky Family."

Jazzy looks up from beating Mudflap "you want go and meet Judy, Ron, and Sam Witwicky along with sweet little Bumblebee; Hell yes!" she said before dropping the pipe on Skids face and running onto Cosmos. "Come on Cos lets go and get the party people." She looks over at me well I pick up Redrun "Come on girly we're leaving now aren't we?"

"Alright Jazzy I'm coming" I laugh as Jazzy's antics as she tries to get me to go faster. "Clam down Cool Cat you act as if you had three sodas in on minute like that last time…" I shuddered at that thought last time she did that it wasn't pretty at all and I will never go to Chucky Chesses again; EVER; enough said.

"It was only two monsters" she wines like a three year old.

"That is one monster to many you need to stop getting hyper like this Jazzy you'll run the poor bots into the ground if you keep this up."

"Well poop, I will stop once I have settled down but until then you are stuck with the FUN Jazzy got it Huntress?"

"Yes Jazzy I get it" I grumble at her as Cosmos take to the sky. It was like going up in and elevator the way he raised us in the air. It was quite soothing actually and it caused Redrun to fall asleep, I couldn't help but yawn myself.

"Sleep Allspark I will tell you when we get there" said Cosmos as he saw how tired I was.

I smiled "Thanks Cos all this running around has not helped me recover all my strength from the births I could use the z's." With that said I take a Quick nap only to be waken up once we are ten mile away from the Witwicky's home town. I yawn and stretch out my stiff muscles much like a cat dose after a nap. "Cosmos do you know were out look point is?"

"Yes Allspark"

"Good drop us off there we need to walk into town your to inconspicuous, sorry."

"That's fine I can recharge so of my solar panels well you get the Witwicky's from their home."

"Cool beans" said Jazzy.

It was fun getting beamed down in a zero gravity elevator, as Cosmos dropt us off at Lookout Point before putting up his cloaking shield it wouldn't work on the transformers optics but to human eyes he was invisible. The walk into town was sort of uneventful if you don't count Jazzy scaring the locals with her antics. Finally after an hour of walking we arrive at the Witwicky house holed where Sam and Mikaela were washing Bumblebee. Bumblebee sensing me set off his car alarms to warn Sam of our approach. Judy came out of the house like a bat out of Hell with her baseball bat brandishing it like a sword. We put up our arms in a peace jester "Ba-weep- Gra-Na-Niny-bong" I say to Bumblebee hoping that he knew the universal greeting for peace. Lucky for us he did because he gave the Witwicky's the all clear sine and Judy put down the bat.

"Thank Primus I thought we were going to have to run before we got a chance to explain ourselves" said Jazzy as she clutched her chest.

I let a faint smile grace my lips before specking "Hello Mrs. Witwicky I am Venatrix Neutral Pretender I was sent here by NEST to invite you and your family to a celebration at NEST it is an honor to meet the Femm caretaker of such an esteemed war hero as your son." I said laying think on the flattery well holding out my hand in greeting.

She shakes my hand in greeting "Oh please call me Judy so your one of those space robots?"

"Mom" said Sam embarrassed at his Mother for being so rude I just smile and take it with good humor.

"Yes I am as so called space robot but don't let that deter you from girl talk. This is my friend Jazzy I meet her when I had a rough landing she is my charge." I say to help put Bee at ease with me Jazzy didn't like this much.

"Hey I don't need a babysitter" she said in a huff.

"Yes you do I still don't know how you got Gears duck taped to the ceiling he weighs over twenty tons."

Jazzy just smiles evilly "that is my secret."

"How will we get there?" asked Judy Liking the Two girls even if one was an alien like the car.

"Cosmos will act as a ride there and back for you. Bee can clear it with Prime if you don't believe me." Bee did just that, once it was confirmed it took us an hour to get everything Judy and Ron wanted to take and another Half hour to get it all onto Cosmos who did not like it at all, but he didn't say this out loud. Once everyone was on board it was time for the fun part of telling them who I really was. "Ok I wasn't a hundred present honest to you when I introduce myself to you but I couldn't run the risk of the wrong person overhearing this. "I am Venatrix but I am also the vessel for the Allspark…"


	33. On the Road Sort of?

P.O.V. Venatrix

The Witwicky family's response to who I really was, it was hysterical I wish had a camera just so I could relive the moment over and over again. Sam fainted seriously honest to god fainted once what I said had settled in. Judy tried to hit me with her bat which she seemed to pull out of nowhere when her baby fainted, but Jazzy explained it a little better to her and then she started to talk parenting tips to me. Ron well Ron was just like whatever and balanced his wife's response out God I love the elder Witwicky's they are the best ever. Mikaela was indifferent about the whole thing well Bumblebee nearly hit his head and caused a crash when he transformed in surprise.

Once everyone calmed down and Sam woke up I showed Redrun to everyone. "Mikaela and Witwicky's meet the first Cybertronium raised sparkling in seventeen million years and my daughter Redrun Prime" Judy and Mikaela coed at the little sparkling as she slept in my arms, oblivious to the world around her.

"Wait Prime as in Optimus Prime, Prime?" asked Sam.

"Yes Optimus is her Father and no I did not sleep with him I don't need to sleep with anyone to have their sparklings it's an Allspark thing."

Sam looked like he was about to fain AGAIN, but Judy decided to say something that stopped that from happening. "You mean you don't even have to have sex to have their kid? That sucks all pain and no pleasure" she said.

Sam turned the most interesting shade of red "MOM!"

"No its fine Sam she is right and you want to know the worst part I am still a virgin."

"Aww poor baby not even having fun in the bed and having babies."

Sam was choking on his tongue at this point well Jazzy was laughing her ass off at Sam's face. "Judy it is official I love you right now you are going to be my number one forever" said Jazzy between her gasping for breath and new fits of giggles.

Judy was grinning like a shisha cat and even Mikaela couldn't help but sinker "why thank you Jazzy it's nice to know that you think so highly my opinion."

I couldn't help but smile to seeing Judy and my best friend getting along so well.

"Can I See The Spark…" said Bumblebee with his radio clipping put together.

"Sorry Bee I forgot that this is your first times seeing a sparkling; yes you can see she just don't wake her up." I hand Redrun over to Bumblebee and watch as he holds a sparkling for the first time ever.

"What do you mean that this is Bumblebees first time seeing a sparkling surly he has seen others" said Judy.

"I meant exactly what I said during the beginning part of the war the youth sectors were massacred once the Allspark was sent off the planet there could be no more sparklings Bumblebee was the only sparkling to survive the slater. Until they came to Earth as far as any transformer was concerned Bumblebee was the last sparkling."

"Oh my god" Judy whispered as if she was going to cry at the thought of no children "how could they do that to children?"

"For you to understand what happened, you need to know the History of how it got to this point in the war and the origins of the decepticons." So for the next hour I tell them the story of Allspark, the Quintessa, The Fallen, the mind control of all decepticons at his hand, and the death of all the sparklings except for Bumblebee. By the end Judy, Ron, and Mikaela were all crying; Sam had a look upon of utter self-hatred and I could tell exactly what was going through his head right now. Dam Primes always have to be so self-sacrificing and blaming themselves for nothing better nip this in the butt now. "Sam I want to thank you for what you have done for us."

Sam's head snapped in my direction confusion written on his face, "what are you thanking me for I killed your protector and nearly lead an entire race to extinction."

"No Sam you saved us all, The old vessel of the Allspark was too tainted with the Fallens energy that all sparklings born of it would have been born of hatred. As for Megatron he would have rather had you kill him than follow the fallen any longer a lot of the cons are going to need years of work before they can get over what they were forced to do. So don't feel sorry for doing the right thing and if you ever run into a con run and fight. For even if they do not want to harm you they will because they will not have a choice so kill them if you must for they would all rather die they be forced to do what they have been doing. So again I thank you and if you ever need my help with anything I will be there to help you if I can."

"Thank you" said Sam softly as tears streamed down his eyes.

"What is everyone being so mopey about were going to a party so cheer up cause we are going to party hard and Rock and Roll all night" said Jazzy as she jumped up only to hit her head on Bumblebees leg. "Owe, my poor heady" everyone laughed at Jazzy's antics.

"Jazzy what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me and be my best friend forever" she said with an evil grin.

"This is Air Cosmos speaking please keep your arm and legs inside the flying saucer until it has come to a complete stop and welcome to NEST" said Cosmos.

I couldn't help but smile at his humor Jazzy was right we were getting together for a celebration of life not death so we were all going to have fun and no one was going to stop that. So it's time to Rock out and PARTY TILL YOU DROP!


	34. The party and after

P.O.V. Venatrix

The party was interesting to say the least. Jazzy started the party with tunes for the sparklings to lesson to with a twist to make them interesting to all. Her first tune was a rap mix of Marry had a little lam. It was really cute to watch the sparklings dance especially Feng. Feng couldn't walk two feet without tripping over his own peds but he could sure break dance like a professional. The Twin Femms were trying to get Lexus to dance but she wanted nothing to do with the party at this time, while Redrun was trying to dance with Feng. Key word is trying, every time she managed on dance move she would fall on her aft the next one it was really cute. Prime was smiling the whole time he watched his daughter dance with Feng. Judy and some of the solders couldn't help but coo at them and say how adorable they were.

It was around eight when the sparklings were put down for the night that the beer and high grade was brought out and the party really started. Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Ratchet got into a drinking contest at some point. Prime was a little tipsy and started to pole dance with Jazz and man could they dance Jazzy said that if they were not alien and taken she would have been after them like a bitch in heat. I just decided to ignore that comment and enjoy the party to the fullest having my first taste of high grade. It was good like the glass of sweet red wine that my mom would let me have on Christmas every year since I was sixteen, as family tradition dictated. Jazzy had convinced Lennox that she could drink because she was dual citizenship with America and Italy, which was true. She was drinking Gram and a few other solders under the table I just shake my head at this, again Jazzy defied all logic enough said.

It was around twelve when Ironhide fell through the wall but luckily no one was hurt. At this point I told the DJ's it was time to wind it down after that the rest of the night was a blur of colors sounds, something about kissing Silverbolt Judy and Bluestreak in a game, and giving some of the bots and solders a lap dance with Jazzy; I don't think I want to remember the rest. I woke up with my head pounding and a way to chipper Jazzy waking me up. "RISE AND SHINE HANGEOVER GIRL" she yells in my ear with an evil grin.

"Jazzy not so loud my head feels like animated Ultra Magnus is hitting the inside of my skull with his hammer." I say with a groan trying not to through up and make the room stop spinning.

"No can do you have a sparklings to feed and Host needs materials to repair the wall that Hide broke last night." I just grunt in response to this not in the mood for much else. "So how was your first experience of getting wasted?"

"I'll tell you when I remember now go find Jazz or the lambo twins I'll be heading to the mess hall for some food and tea before I do anything else."

"Eye, eye capetion" she said with a mock salute and ran off; I heard two screams so she must have found the twins, because they were still scared of her. I just groan and head to the mess hall in a zombie like state.

"Hi Ven how are you doing?" asked a way to happy Lennox; again I just give a no committal grunt and make myself some tea before sitting down.

Epps comes over and greats me along with a few other solders. I just put my head in my hands as the noise makes my head hurt worse. I look up a Lennox with my best sad eyes and ask in a dead pan voice "Who do I have to kill to make my head stop pounding?"

Lennox and the others just laugh at this "first time getting drunk?" he asks.

"Yep" I reply as I yawn still tired from the party even though it was close to ten and I think I went to sleep at one thirty.

"Welcome to the land of the hangover I would say go to Ratchet he had some magic potion that works for the bots hangovers he had a line to the med bay this morning."

"Thanks I think I will and don't worry about the wall Hide broke I'll have Host fix it." I finish my tea and head off feeling a little better now that I have had my morning tea and had a chance to wake up more. As I approached the med bay there was a loud clang as famous Hatchet struck again. Out came the Lambo twins in a great rush as they were told to say out the med bay was for the injured not a hiding place from Jazzy. "Good morning Ratchet" I say minding my P's and Q's seeing that the doc bot was not in a good mood.

"Ah, Venatrix I was wondering when you would show up; one hangover cure coming up." He hands me a vile containing and orange liquid to drink.

I let out a small sigh as the effects are instant "Ratchet" I say in a worshiping tone "has anyone ever told you that you are a god of medicine?"

Ratchet just laughs "no you are the first now get out of my med bay the sparklings need feeding."

I give a small smile, before I reply and bolt "Thanks Doctor Mint." I look back to see a confused Ratchet as he mouths 'Doctor Mint?' not knowing if he should be offended or not he settled for a shrug and move on to his work. The sparklings were happy to see me I barely got a chance to sit down before they pounced on me demanding to be fed. Once they were taken care of I head off to find Host; he was more than happy to fix the wall in fact I mentioned I may need him to design a place for the sparkling sometime in the future and that seemed to make his day.

"Thank you Allspark it would be nice to create art again, with hope for the future. At one point I thought that all hope was lost and I would never be able to make my master pieces for the next generation." Host starts to click a little which would be the human equivalent of a human getting teary eyed. "Sorry have a little something in my vocal cords there." I shake my head men are the same everywhere "anyways I guess I just wanted to say thank you for all you have given to our people these five sparklings bring hope to us after thinking that Bumblebee would be the last sparkling we would all ever see."

Then it clicked, Bumblebee; I could fix his voice box well he was still here with the Witwicky's "Host you just gave me an idea got to run have fun with your art work I will be looking forward to the end results." I say with a quick wave. I couldn't help but smile Bumblebee and Sam were going to be very surprised at what I was going to do.


	35. Not a Sue no siry

P.O.V. No one

Ratchet was having a good day he had two wonderful mates the Allspark had blessed him with twin femms. Twin femms were considered a blessing of Primus due to their rarity in fact there was only five recorded twin femms in the history of Cybertron. Then this morning he had received a compliment from the Allspark herself after helping her out nothing was going to take away his good mood or so he though. He heard a lot of cussing, which in his experience was normally due to injury or some half processor trying to repair the damage themselves. He frowned and walk towards the cussing to see what was wrong. As he got closer he was finally able to hear what was being said. "Stay still Bumblebee" said Venatrix clearly not happy about whatever Bumblebee was doing.

"YoU SuCk!" said Bee through the radio.

"Well this would go a lot faster if you would just stay still." Bee made a whirling nose as Venatrix yelped "GOD DAM it Bee I told you to stay still $&^#&."Venatrix growled "you know it's easier to fix a dead bot than a live on after today if I can avoid this I will."

"wHiLe BoO wHo To yOu!" there was the sound resounding of flesh slapping metal.

"Shut up you I don't have to be doing this you know so just stay still and you can go surprise everyone after I am done." There was the wound of someone fiddling with metal "One more wire then done." There was a resounding 'ouch ' as someone was shocked but it made Ratchet curious because it was male not female in origin. "Hey I told you to keep still don't blame me if you got shocked for your troubles" said Venatrix in a peace keeping tone. "Now let's go find Ratchet and see if he approves of my work like I said to you before I don't have much experience on working on the living so I want Ratchet to see before you use it." Bumblebee let out a huff of annoyance "Oy, don't give me that look would you rather have Ratchet look at it now or when it fries when you use it because I missed a wire because of your squirming. We are going to see Ratchet whether you like it or not."

"What am I looking at may I ask." Asked Ratchet as he decided now was the time to revile himself.

Venatrix smiled at Ratchet looking quite pleased with herself. "I fixed Bee's voice box I know you could have done it with the right parts if you had them but, with the war you've had to use what you had for more fatal like wounds and salvage what you could of his box. I don't have the problem of not enough parts so I decided to help out and fix it for you. Oh, and before I forget if you ever need any parts I will give them to you."

Ratchet couldn't help but smile at Venatrix she looked like a child that was trying to get praise for a good job form someone they looked up to. With a jolt he realized that was exactly what she was, a child that had given up her human life for their race without asking for anything in return. It sadden him that she was need at all because of all of them the Allspark was now a child that had given up everything for them 'she probably doesn't realize how much she has given up for us' Ratchet couldn't help but think. He shakes his head and looks over at her work on Bumblebee "good job everything seams in place give it a try Bumblebee and tell us how it feels."

"So I finally have my voice back after four million years…" He said in a scratch voice before coughing a little and rubbing at his throat a little.

"Everything seams in order you will be a little sore for a few days well it heals up so don't use it to much ether than that you have your voice back." Bumblebee let off a trill of Joy and ran off to tell Sam and the others in his own voice after four million years of silence. Ratchet just shakes his head as he watches Bee run off to tell his friend the good news. "That was a nice thing to do for him Venatrix."

"It's nothing I was talking to Host and he gave me the idea to fix it now I was going to do it eventually."

"While regardless you did and excellent job of patching him up."

The grin that Venatrix gave him was the biggest he had seen on her face so far "thank you Ratchet you don't know how much it means to me to get a complement form you." It was then that she froze in place a look of horror crossed her face and she looked as if she was about to cry. "OH Primus I completely forgot about Patch."

"Venatrix what's wrong?" asked Ratchet worried.

"I'm a terrible Girlfriend I forgot I had a date with Patch Saturday time may be slower at home than here but it must be past Saturday there." Venatrix wiped out her cell phone to look at the date, she had found out two days ago that it stuck with the time in her home dimension it was Sunday in her world she had missed her date. Franticly she starts to dials his number "come on, come on pick up Patch"

"Hello"

"Patch it Venatrix I am so sorry about yesterday I was helping out some friends and I completely forgot about are date yesterday." Venatrix said in a fast manor trying to apologies to her boyfriend.

"Venny are you crying?"

"No" said Venatrix in a sad voice.

"Aw, Huntress it's ok I know you this is the first date you have ever missed in the year we have been dating if it wasn't important you wouldn't have missed. Now cheer up love and dry those eyes I love you and one missed date is not going to change that. We can make the date up later once you're finished with whatever you are doing alright love?"

"Alright Patch I Love you."

"Love you too Huntress see you when you get back my angle."

"And I you my lovely moon" Ratchet watches the whole conversation in silences.

"You miss your mate don't you?"

"Patch and I are not mates yet Ratchet we are still in the courting stage but yes I do miss him greatly." They start walking well Venatrix dabs at her wet eyes "oh, look at me blubbering on like a Marry Sue."

"A what?"

"At my home there are stories with characters called Marry Sue's it's when the character is so perfect that it can be a real person." Venatrix makes a face "I don't like them much they're to perfect almost like a Barbie doll. Then can never do wrong, they are self-sacrificing to the point of suicidal, and everyone can't help but love them even if they are a total bitch."

"Like you?" Ratchet asks to see her reaction to that comment; he was not disappointed with the results.

"WHAT! I am not a Marry Sue, I am not perfect or suicidal and I do make mistakes." As if karma was out to prove her right, Venatrix not paying attention to her surroundings ran into a support poll. Ratchet couldn't help himself he burst out laughing as Venatrix rubs at her now sore head which now as sporting a nice bump. "Ya, ya laugh it up Hatchet" she mutters under her breath along with a few choice words that are not appropriate for children; this just causes Ratchet to laugh louder.

Lennox walks over to see what is up "Hey Venatrix what is you with Ratchet?"

"Hatchet over here is laughing at me because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into the poll over there."

Lennox laughed to "seriously you can bring back the dead but you can doge a poll in your path?"

"Hey I may be the Allspark but I am not all powerful even the gods' make mistakes just look at Greek or Roman mythology."

Now Lennox and Ratchet were laughing at her When Jazzy walks up to see what the two males were laughing at. "Hey V what's up?" Then she gets a look at Venatrix's head "You ran into a poll again didn't you?" Venatrix just looks at her feet giving her the answer "Venny what am I going to do with you?"

"Not my fault that Ratchet had to say I was a Marry Sue right when we were walking near a poll."

Jazzy chuckles a little before hugging her "well we will have to fix that won't we."

"Pranks?"

"Pranks"

"Now let's go see what Bee is up to the whole base has heard that you fixed his voice box by now." Jazzy lead Venatrix off leaving two very worried men in their wake the Lambo Twins were bad enough Now they had two girls to worry about too. Ratchet and Lennox groaned that base was doomed.


	36. Politics

P.O.V. Venatrix

Things at NEST were looking up for Venatrix the only problem she was having was getting Bumblebee to shut up he hadn't stopped talking since his vocal processor was fixed. I mean even Bluestreak was starting to get annoyed with him for talking so much, Sam and the Witwicky's were talking it all in stride Judy just cooed with she heard Bee talk and chatted with him whenever she got the chance. Ron… Ron really didn't care one way or another as long as he didn't have to pay for anything. The soldiers were ready to shoot him with his constant talking yet held their peace knowing that he had not been able to talk for four million years so they gave him a little leeway. Still didn't mean he wasn't annoying the heck out of them but its Bee so what can you do hu.

Things at NEST were getting a little crowded so it was time to let myself be known to the UN, this is going to suck. I hate politics, I hate political lessons that Catus has been forcing on me, and I hate politicians. The worst part about this is that I could not say not to meeting them at all I need to make better treaties for my people if they were to have a peaceful relationship with the humans in the future I don't want them to be taken advantage of in the future. I have looked at the NEST treaty and it leaves way to many loopholes for the human to take advantage of us. I want my daughter and the rest of the sparklings safe and I need to reclaim the bodies that sector seven has. I was going through my records last night and I found out the Sector Seven had created and killed over fifty thousand sparkling. They need to know what they have done to my people and what they owe us if it wasn't for the sacrifice of the Primes there would be no Earth or humans to bicker about. I had to repress the urge to bang my head against something hard knowing I would have to talk to Prowl and Ratchet about politics, sometimes I hate my life.

I can recall all the history of the political policies on Cybertron but it did not give me the way to use it so I decided to talk to Prowl first because I want to get the worst over with first. I was dreading it but it was like medicine you just couldn't ignore it if you wanted things to get better so I really didn't have a choice in the matter. Primus I am really going to hate that part of my job in the long run because seriously no one likes to have a headache and lots of paper work like Prowl dose. I mean I love Prowl don't get me wrong about that but the way he goes after the bots for paper work I don't know how they have survived like this. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I want you to Prowl and asked him all about the politics on Cybertron.

When I was done talking to Prowl I had the mother lode of all headaches, I mean that bot would not shut up I felt like my head was going to explode from everything that he was telling me I am just glad that the Allspark part of my mind absorbed everything and I don't have to ask him to repeat anything to me at a later date. My mid still reeling form everything Prowl told me I decided to have lunch with Redrun first before talking to Ratchet about his time in the counsel on Cybertron. Although I do believe that his talk will be a little more enjoyable do to the fact that he is going to be pissed a pissed Hatchet is a funny Hatchet just so long as it is not you who has angered him that is.

After picking up Redrun from the so called nursery for the sparklings I headed off to the rec-room to have a quiet lunch with my sparkling. Fate did not want that apparently because I had just taken my first sip of energon when Redrun though her energon treat at Sunstreaker's head. Sunstreaker thought that is was another bot that through it a bot sitting next to him that had scratched his paint job and attacked him then there was a big fight in the rec-room. I just sit there and watch as the bots act as idiots and blowing off some steam. It wasn't until they dented a wall that I got worried I did not want my sparkling hurt because they were being stupid. "ENOUGH WHAT ARE YOU THINGKING THERE ARE SPARKLINGS HERE THAT CAN BE KILLED BY YOUR FOOLISHNESS STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" I yell at them not wanting for the fighting to go any farther. They all freeze immediately before they give a few bashful looks and a lot of apologies for what they had done. They settle down and a few even look a little shell shocked about the thought of what could have happened to the sparklings if the fights had gone farther. Once I have finished I head off to see old Doc Hatchet, He was in a good mood and I found myself enjoying talking politics to him with his witty banner and his view of the world at large. It was like talking politics with my Gram (Great Grandma) she had the most interesting stories to tell when talking about the government.

Finally I was able to meet with the United Nations and let me tell you it was hell! Hell to set up the meeting, hell to write a new treaty, and hell to get them to ager with my demands. The only reason that they agreed to it was because of what I could give them in return and what the public would think if I released the documents of what they had done to the sparklings in public. The USA representative a father of two girls himself, looked sick once he realized that the clips I was showing of Sector Sevens experiments, were babies they were torturing. Many of the UN representatives were very compliant after the show of how we had every right to go to war with them instead of help them in the long run like the treaty stated, only a few disagreed with it and they were over ruled. It took two weeks but the treaty was passed and I could finally start to work for a better future starting with better facilities at NEST. I couldn't help but smile Host was going to be pleased with the news of being able to start on the new facilities and have unlimited supplies to do so, he was an artist first and for most after all and unlimited space as well. Catus had brought some old technology that had been lost to time that would make any building that we made like the Tartus it would be bigger on the inside than out, it is times like I love my job.


	37. Seekers come to play 1:2

P.O.V. Venatrix

"DIED YOU EVIL GITS DIE!" screamed Jazzy as the sound of gun fire reverberated in the room. "NO NO NO TURN LEFT YOU IDIOT TRUN LEFT AHGGG!" Jazzy fell back into the cushion in defeat and groaned.

Venatrix just raised and eye brow at her friends antics "Got killed again?"

"Stupid zombies, stupide Call of Duty stupid gun for not firing fast enough" grumbled Jazzy as the screen said game over.

"I don't see why you like that game so much if you always get so stressed about it when the Nazi Zombies kill you."

"If you think it is so easy you play and see for yourself."

"No thank you Jazzy getting killed by zombies is your department mine is taking care of the bots."

Jazzy just huffed and went back to her game I just shake my head Jazzy was never good at losing a game. I'm just glad none of the bots have freaked out from all of her yelling, I would have thought that Redalert would be running around the base screaming about a zombie apocalypse or something like that; as If fate had herd me I saw Redalert run by.

"Secure the base the zombies killed Lennox!"

I rolled my eyes the twins had pranked Redalert again Inferno was not going to be happy once he calmed down his mate latter. Come to think about it nether will Ratchet once he is fixed; the Lambo Twins will be in the dog house latter tonight. And there goes Inferno chasing Redalert now; he does not look like a happy camper right now. I was so occupied with watching Redalert that I didn't see Jazzy leave for Wheeljack's lab area, which I would totally regret later. I instead opted to watch Inferno tackle Redalert to the ground so he could drag him off to the med bay.

It had taken Host a week to complete the new facilities and the best part is that humans had to have my promotion to come in here. No other nation had control over the building it was a diplomatic house for my people so the United States could not touch it, so no Galloway in here ever. I had Host set up labs, housing for humans that might stay here in the future, privet rooms for the bots, more office space, a shouting range, and a kitchen for me to cook in. It was real easy to set everything up once I had a place to put some of the things from my sub-space pocket in. The TV that Jazzy had claimed as her own was one such item she had been playing Call of Duty sense it had been set up sometimes one of the solders that were granted promotions to come in would stop and play with her for a while for the most part it was just her playing and Ironhide watching.

It was funny watching Ironhide twitch as Jazzy would kill the zombies but I knew that Hide was just itching to play with her so I set him up with the online version he was having a blast with that. It was at this time that I realized that Jazzy was gone. Knowing the mayhem she could cause if she was left with a certain bot I left to find her. After three hours of looking for her with not luck I was starting to get a little worried for her safety, Jazzy should have done something that would have made a look of racket by now she was just not a quiet person it was agents her very nature. In fact the only time she was quiet was when she was hurt, asleep, or over her head in trouble. Last time something like this happened we had an incident that I will never speak of again, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"PENIS!" shouts Jazzy all of the sudden I jump and look around to see where she is but there is no sign of her anywhere.

"Jazzy where are you and why are you shouting penis of all things?"

"Look up and see my cool cat" I look up to see Jazzy walking on the ceilings like Spiderman.

I blink then rub my eyes trying to see if I was really seeing Jazzy running on the ceiling and look again she is still there. "How did you manage this?"

Jazzy just raise her eyebrow "Wheeljack" I just smacked my face of course the prized inventor would make something like this. Before I could say anything there was an explosion that rocked the foundations of the base. I thought that it was Wheeljack until the alarm when off, the cons were attacking NEST. Jazzy runs down to the floor and takes off to the armory to get a gun to help, Jazzy came from a family of hunters she learned how to handle a gun at the age of eight and had been working with Ironhide once a day since she had gotten here so I was not worried about her too much.

I run towards the sparkling nursery to instate shadow code blue which closes off the nursery to anyone but I, Prime, Jazzy, and Prowl the decepticons did not know about the sparklings yet and I wanted to keep it that way. If the Cons found out that we had sparklings the Fallen would stop at nothing to kill them all and Megatron would know that the Allspark was still around once he was awoken. Once I arrive I see that Tracks, Bluestreak and Kup were watching the sparklings today I know that everything will be fine for them. Tracks and Blue are Paxian which have the same sparkling periodicals as seekers and Kup had more than enough experience to take care of anything that came his way. I slam my hand on the button on the door and it vanishes as if it ever existed in the first place and would remain like that until someone with the right access pressed it again.

It was at this time that I hear Starscream screaming "Where are my Trine mates what have you worthless flesh-lings done to them?" I had to face palm at that, of course Screamer would want to find out what happened to his trine he was a seeker after all. Well looks like I have a story to weave I hope my plane works because I cannot take Starscream yet. You know sometimes my life really sucks.


	38. Seekers come to Play 2:2

P.O.V. Venatrix

Starscream was not happy at all and I couldn't blame him with his wing mates on Cybertron it was harder for him to sense them. Seekers never do well when forcefully separated from them it makes them very violent I am just lucky that Starscream did not come with his trine mates as the leader of the trine his sparkling programing would have been turned on. It would have freed him form the Fallen's programing but it would also alert the Fallen to my presences; neither I nor Prime are ready to face him. If he knew about me and the sparklings he would do everything in his power to kill me and the sparklings the hatchlings were meant to be drones and nothing more. If I could remain hidden until he was dead I could give the hatchlings sparks, but until then I had to hide who was really am at all cost.

"Where are my trine mates" I flinch at Starscream's screechy voice as it took on a higher pitch in his anger. He lunged at me I tried to doge only to get my arm clipped by his sharp claws yet I act as if he missed no one noticed it too focused on what Starscream was doing to see the gash on my arm. He prepares to strike again when I force him back a distance from me and the others to give me more space.

I step forward energon running down my arm "They are in my old lab on Cybertron alive and unharmed you should have sensed that through your bond; so why come here?"

"WHAT?" I clasp my audio sensors in pain getting energon on my face, Starscream's voice shatters glass at the pitch he produced in his anger.

"Ow, I said they are on Cybertron I know Soundwave knows I am a seer I knew that they were coming and didn't want to hurt them badly so I used an experimental teleport that I had made the receiver for it is on Cybertron. So they got a one way ticket to my lab don't worry I had a lot of energon stored in there they should have enough for a vorn before they run out and not it would not have been stolen because you can only exit the lab if you are not me." Starscream looked at me as if I was crazy so I took a page out of Jazzy's book of random and started to rock back and forth on my feet, put my hands behind my back, hum a very creepy tune, and give him my best devils grin the energon on my face adding to the look. Starscream stepped back along with a few of the bots I cackled like a crazy bot theory creeping everyone out. "Don't worry Screamer I don't want to play with them I like them to much but maybe I can play with you? Do you want to play with me?" I said, as Jazzy so lovingly dubbed it, my demon child's voice I used to scare my little cousins at Halloween.

Jazzy knew what I was doing and decided to join in "yes Starscream come and play it gets boring having you liver removed without pain medication if you don't have a bot to rip wires out after words right Venatrix?"

"Yes my pet but I think the next Transformer we have to play with I should use my teeth I have been reading the legend of your earth vampires I must say I wouldn't mind playing one." I said well reviling my fangs for all to see.

Starscream looked up vampires and left so fast I knew that it was his top speed which was Mach four, I look up at Soundwave who I knew was watching and lessoning to what we were saying I smile at him. "Don't worry Wave we will get to play soon" with my best creepy smile and headed into the base well Jazzy sung Creature Feature song 'Such horrible things' softly making everyone give us a wide berth. We made it to the Nursery before I finally cracked and burst out laughing. "Oh, My God did you see their faces?"

"I can't believe that you pulled that off, I mean you scared Soundwave with you act" Jazzy said; well trying not to fall off my shoulder well clutching her sides from laughing to hard. The Autobots were looking at us not sure what to make of us at the time; it was Sunstreak the spoke up first.

"You mean to tell me that that was all a prank?" he said with his mouth agape.

"Yes" we both said in unison.

Jazz, the Twins and Ratchet started to laugh, Prowl glitched along with Redalert, and the rest looked like they weren't sure whether to do one or the other. Optimus just shakes his head at the Allspark and her friend, he had always had the suspicion that the Allspark was never truly sane with Wheeljack blowing things up, Ratchets temper and the Twins antics they had to have gotten it from somewhere.

"You killer cats are crazy scary, but brilliant." Jazz says as he laughs at the prank we had just pulled on the cons.

It was at this point that Ratchet finally noticed that I was still bleeding heavily from the gash on my arm with a growl in his vocal processor he points to the Med bay. I take off towards it in a run not wanting to get on Ratchets bad side. Catus was in the Med bay waiting for me arms crossed a look of anger on her face. "Venatrix Jane Mortes Allspark! What the Pits were you thinking letting the seeker get so close to you?" I blinked in surprise I wasn't hurt that much and I managed to use the energon to my advantage what had gotten her mad enough to use my full name? "Not only were you not fast enough to doge the blow you didn't even make a twitch to defend yourself. You are the Allspark you need to have battle reflexes not just stand there and get hit what if his claw had poison on them you may survive but if you were carrying the sparklings would be dead. You need to think you may not be able to be killed but the lives you shall carry are not so lucky if you screw things up others will pay for your mistakes."

I could feel the color drain from my face as what she is telling me sinks in "but I thought…."  
"NO VENATRIX YOU DIDN'T THINK AND THAT IS THE PROBLEM YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF CAUGHT OR SOMEONE KILLED!" Catus was screaming I had never seen her so angry before and what was worse was she was right I wasn't thinking I just ran out to face the seeker with a half-baked plan that could have taken way someone's child if I had been carrying. Catus paused in her screaming to calm herself she was not angry at Venatrix just scared for her Catus had lost her last sparkling to a stupid mistake and did not want Venatrix to suffer such a thing yet. "You need to think Venatrix I know you are used to just taking care of yourself but when you became the Allspark you gave up everything for them I don't want you to be hurt because you did something that could have been avoided in the first place."

"I understand"

"Good, now in light of what just happened we are going to Cybertron time runs different there then here so a week here will be a Vorn on Cybertron I am going to finish your training then you are to go home for your visit and we will come back here."

"Alright let me make some last minute arrangements before we leave."

"Good, we leave tomorrow."

# * * * * * * * * * * * * * #

AUTHERS NOTICE

The next chapter will take place after training you can make up what ever happened on Cybertron because I will not at this time be writing about her time there I will mention what happen in the rest of this story and the continuations of it through my crossovers. Venatrix will be a little different but this will be due to the 83.5 years of training she has undertaken in subspaces the con she has caught at this time will be rehabilitated and come back with her when she returns to NEST. You will be reading about when she visits her home world and you will find out something interesting about her boyfriend Patch can you guess what it is? Hint Venatrix meets his twin tell me what you think it is if you can guess thanks for the support.

Alalaya2

Shout out to

Sanityisgone, angel897, Link's Rose, XxShadowfangxX, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, WarriorKat21, Gwenniegirl Kennedy, lastdragonrider, Xireana Zetsubou, 16 SilverMoon 16, Admiral Rake Donsom, SavvyEnigma, Kbanes2, sm1982, kellyviolinthebest, Dragon of Yin and Yang, Creative Lunatic, magicrazy101, Kingdom-of-zero, Autobotally45, Patchwork Knightess, supergirlprime, AngelicScream, Lunatic Glare, and AlarataraWitchIce

Thank you for your support I promise to fix up the grammar errors when this story is done but for now enjoy mistakes and all.


	39. back home

P.O.V. No one

Venatrix exited the portal that lead to her world a few days had passed for everyone there but for her it had been at least twenty years. Time in subspace was fast if you were not anchored to your time line if you looked at her you would not see anything different because despite the time that had passed for her she had not physically aged at all. Yet, her eyes told a different story, they were old and weary they were the eyes of someone who has suffered too much and knew she would suffer more in her time. Jazzy came out bouncing on her feet right behind her friend she had stayed connected to her time line so she only aged two days yet she carried the experiences of all the time that Venatrix was in subspace, time was a funny thing there. Jazzy was very happy to be home she could only take so much more of Barricade's humor before she would want to prank everything with Skywarp. Barricade came out behind them in the form of Venatrix old car a 98 ford torus.

"Explain to me why I am in this infernal form again" he growled at Venatrix not liking the torus model at all, nor the color.

"You wanted to come with us and the only way I could take you home with me was as my car so as not to raise suspicion of what you truly are; remembers what Jazzy and I told you of fan girls/boys?"

Barricade shuddered "ug, don't remind me it gave me night mares for a week it was much worse than when Jazzy tried to convinces Skywarp to try and mate with her."

"The only reason that Warp let me talk to him in such a fashion is because he knew it would get to you" piped Jazzy to a slightly disturbed ex-con.

"Your weird" he told her; Jazzy just gave him an eat shit grin and headed to her home that was a block away from the portal.

"Cade, you have known Jazzy for how long now and you still didn't know she's weird?" said Venatrix with a raised eyebrow at Barricade and a faint smile on her lips. Barricade made a sound like someone blowing a raspberry causing Venatrix to laugh at the cons antics. The decepticons had loosened up greatly once the virus had been cleared from there systems they had been a great help to her in resent events. "Oh, stop it you know you love her for the way she is; she wouldn't be Jazzy if she wasn't strange, plus she is a great distraction from boredom."

"I guess that she does have her good qualities to her, even if she is annoying as the pits most of the time."

"Ya keep telling yourself Cade, whatever lets you sleep at night that is fine with me so long as I know the truth" Venatrix teased. Barricade huffed and opened the driver's door for Venatrix to get in so he could get her home. "Come on lets go to my house you can rest there and I will leave you in peace just don't look up anything about transformers on the net if you crash because you stumbled on some fan art or fiction I will give you to Wheeljack to test his new inventions on you if you do."

Barricade shuddered "I'll be good" he promised, with a shiver, not wanting to be within twenty feet with in the mad science bot's lab when he was testing something. He remembered the last time he snuck into an Autobot base only to get blown out by one of Wheeljack's failed experiments. He was unable to talk for a week, his armor was pink, and it was a few weeks before he could transform without any pain after that incident he would not go with in a base when the mad scientist was in if he could help it. Getting caught in one f Jacks explosions was enough for a life time thank you very much.

Venatrix saw the shiver and smirked she knew of Cades fear of Wheeljack's lab "he is not that bad."

"Venatrix he made an experiment to find a way to make noble gasses exploded and he succeeded with all of them. Now excuse me for not finding it comforting that he can make things that are not supposes to explode, explode."

Venatrix just gives Cade a small smile "I still can't believe he did that, no scratch that I can." She gave a soft laugh then sighed.

"Are you alright Allspark?"

"I will be someday it's just I lost them and with what I discovered about myself I cannot stay here with a clear conscious. I will outlive them all I cannot stay her to watch them die well I remain the same nor can I ask Patch too stay with me when we will never grow old together. I love him enough to let him go for that even though it breaks my heart just to think of it." Tears were now at the corner of Venatrix eyes as she spoke causing Cade to panic a little.

"Oh now come on now Venny don't cry it will all be alright in the end you'll see you have us as a family now and there may be a mate in the future for you out there that can live with you forever." Venatrix just sniffed harder and started to cry "No no no no no don't cry please don't cry Venny baby." Cade panicked as she cried not knowing what to do "Allsparks do not cry they live and create lives not cry please stop crying I hate it when you cry, please stop now…" Venatrix starts to laugh at Cads panic mode and wipes her eyes "Now where is your pretty smile that I love."

Venatrix gave him a small grin "Thanks Cade I need that"

"Of course you did now your home enjoy the time you have for you will look on you memories with fondness even if you can never come back you will always have us."

Venatrix smiled before she entered her home for the first time in twenty years….


	40. Deception

P.O.V. Venatrix

I paused in the door way closing my eyes inhaling deeply to take in the smell of home and let out a sigh it was good to be home. "Mom I'm home" I yelled happy to say that after so long.

"Venatrix Sandra Mortes Where the hell were you I was calling you for days!" Mom yelled at me worry evident in her voice.

"Sorry Mom my cell phone died and I couldn't charge it."

"You could have used Jazzy's home phone to call"

"There wasn't a home phone were we were so that point is mote."

"I'm just glad you're okay can you tell me what the crises was?"

"One of Jazzy's friends was pregnant and her family had kicked her out and her boyfriend dumped her. She was in need of moral support but it doesn't matter now there was an accident causing her to go into labor to soon, she lost her baby." Tears were in the corner of my eyes the story was a half-truth I was the friend and I had lost the babies, but I was not going to tell my mother that.

"Oh, sweet heart, come here"

I couldn't help it once I started to cry I couldn't stop it was three years ago in sub space when I had lost the sparklings yet is still hurt I was stupid and my mistake cost me the sparklings lives. I hadn't spoke for two months after and I had never forgiven myself and I had thought that I was getting over it but here in my mother's arms… Well I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

"What happened?"

"Can we pleas not talk about it for now?"

"If that is what you want."

"Thanks mom"

I walk into my room and sigh it didn't feel like home any more I was kidding myself when I thought coming back would be the same the only thing that is the same is the love I feel for them I still love my family and I still love Patch I would spend a human life time with him if I could yet that is no longer an option any more. "Oh, Primus what am I going to do" I whispered not really expecting a reply of any kind. It was times like this that life was really hard…

# * * * * * * * ** * * * #

P.O.V. no one

Venatrix lay on her bed tears falling down her face in silences, she did not wanting to get up anytime soon to face the world that she now knew she would out live for a long time to come. She had thought that seeing her mother again would help with her depression, yet it just made it worse. She did not even want to think about her grandmother dyeing for she was closer to her than her mother in many ways. Venatrix sighed and wiped her eyes tears were not going to get her anywhere and sitting in her bed feeling sorry for herself was a waste of time. She knew that she had to talk to Patch face to face and soon the longer she put it off the harder it would be to do what had to be done. Venatrix sighed and got out of bed "Mom I'm going to go see Patch!" she yelled out as she headed out the door. She walked up to Barricade only to hear him snoring so she banged on the hood "Cade walk up we are off to see Patch." Barricade gave a low growl not happy to be wakened, but opened his door for her anyways and started his engine. Venatrix smiled at the Con "Thank you Barricade."

"Ya, ya just get in already the sooner you are done the sooner I can get back to sleep."

"Nice to know you care for me Cade"  
"I don't care for you I just want to sleep in peace"  
"Sure you do Cade, I know that sleep is more important than little old me" said Venatrix sarcasm dripping off her voice thickly as she and Barricade exchanged witty banner. Venatrix knew that Barricade was trying to distract her and she was glad for it, what she had to do next was one of the hardest thing she had ever done and she was not looking forward to it. All to soon they arrive at Patch's house Venatrix steels herself before knocking she was shocked to see the young man who opened the door he was almost a clone of Patch except for the eyes well Patch's eyes were warn and full of love the eyes on this man were cold and mixed with something Venatrix had never seen before.

"Hello, can I help you" he said in a voice that made Venatrix shiver, whether it was in fear or something else Venatrix didn't know.

"Is Patch home?"

The man looked surprised at this "yes my twin is home how did you know I wasn't Patch normally people can't tell the difference between the two of us."

At this Venatrix smirks "I would be a lousy girlfriend if I could not tell my boyfriend from others."

At this the man smile grew, Venatrix could feel the darkness flow from the man he was dangerous no question about that but, he was not evil. "Names Unwin it is good to see the girl that had captured my twin's heart has a fire in her to keep us in line." Venatrix flinched at this knowing that she would break his heart soon Unwin didn't seem to notes this as he called for Patch. He had a demonic grin on his face as Patch came running to the door as soon as he heard Venatrix was there. It made Venatrix feel even worse about what she had to do but Patch's next words stopped her and froze her blood.

"Well, well, well, The Allspark has returned did you have fun on your trip and did you enjoy my gift to you?" He said in a teasing tone his brown eyes turned to an Autobot blue well Unwin's eyes turned a Decepticon red.

Venatrix's mind was racing she knew of only one pair of twins that began with the letters U and P if they were the same ones, Patch was in sooo much trouble for not telling her that he was….


	41. Shit!

P.O.V. Venatrix

I was mad not scratch that I was FUCKING PISSED off, I socked that son of a bitch right in the eye with as much force as my small body would allow. "YOU AFT HEAD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, TWENTY YEAR, FOR TWENTY YEARS I WAS TEARING MYSELF UP OVER WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO WHEN I GOT HOME. NOW YOU HAVE JUST MADE IT EASYER FOR ME. WE ARE FINISHED PATCH, DO YOU HEAR ME FINISHED IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS WITH A SPOON AND FEED THEN TO YOU, THEN I WILL TAKE YOU PENUS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS." I screamed at my now cowering ex-boyfriend Unwin was rolling on the ground laughing at his brother's misfortune.

"Huntress Venny…" said Patch trying to calm me down with my pet name normally this would work well not today.

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME PATCH OR SHOULD I CALL YOU BY YOUR REAL NAME PRIMUS IF YOU COME NEER ME I WILL HURT YOU IN WAYS EVEN YOUR BROTHER WOULD NOT IMAGEN. Cade lets go take me to Towner's Woods I can't stand to be here any longer." He made a move to touch me not going to happen, I kicked him where it hurts and I kicked him hard before marching off.

Barricade didn't even pause in shock at seeing Primus he had seen me really mad once and it was enough for him to fear me more that Unicron and Primus combined. To Cade I was scarier than the pits and more dangerous that being on a planet Unicron was about to eat and certainly less painful to. Unicron just looked at his twin rolling on the floor clutching himself in pain; he gave him no sympathy "I told you to tell her sooner this is your own fault she is pissed at you."

Cade just stared at Primus and my nerves were about to snap if I stayed here longer "Barricade I know you are fascinated to seeing your God in pain, I don't care just go NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET!" Cade put the petal to the metal not wanting my anger to turn on him; he was a con not stupid.

The drive was fast and quiet just what I need at the time; I could not believe that Patch lied to me in such a manor I had told him everything about me yet he lied to my face every time I saw him. 'I have no family…' 'I was born here then moved to the UK for a few year…' 'I would never lie to you my huntress' he tells me. Well screw him I don't need him and I don't care if he made me the Allspark I will take care of the Cybertronians and live my life to the fullest despite my family dyeing before me. I sigh at that thought, I was really going to hate that part of my life when it came time to say good bye to everyone. Barricade pulled up to the park and I go out and walked to the Towner mound it was a 2000 year-old Hopewell Indian mound that overlooks Lake Pippen. I loved to come here when I was younger it was a good place to think in peace and to sleigh in the winter some times when we had a snow day. I sit down and look at the lake, I was angry and hurt because Patch left me alone when I need him most not because he didn't tell me who he was. I would have been upset with him in the beginning if he had told me sooner, but this was unforgivable I was on his body and he didn't have the guts to at least pat me on the back or say hi. I hear a soft reselling of leaves and look to see Unicron "if you are here to apologies for Primus you can just forget it I will not forgive him for this."

"I'm not here for my brother" he says softly.

"Oh ya, and who are you hear for?"

"You I wanted to see how you were holding up"

I blinked in surprise at this "as well as is expected I suppose he should have told me when I lost the sparklings I need him then."

"So you are not mad at him for not telling you who he is?"

"Nope I understand why he didn't tell me, I would have thought he was crazy at the best and believed him at the worst."

"Why would believing him be the worst?"

"Fan-girl…" I said pointing to myself

"Ah," he says with a wince at the thought and shuddered.

I couldn't help but laugh at this "the mighty dark god Unicron is scared at the thought of fan-girls"

"Trans-fans are scary"

"Speaking from experience are we?"

"No thank good ness, but Primus did."

"Oh, this sounds like a good story please tell"

"Two words comic con…"

"No"

"Yes he did, he told one girl and brought her iPod to life once ever one around him saw that they were after him for hours."

I lost it the thought of Primus being chased by fan girls priceless I was wiping tears off my eyes once I calmed down and smile "you know for a so called evil dark god you're not that bad."

Unicron growled at this "I am a dark god of chaos, NOT THE DARK GOD OF EVIL!"

I hold up my hands in surrender "hey, I know that, I was only joking if you were to god of evil you would not have come to see if I was okay."

"Maybe I am just trying to get you to trust me for some sinister plan" he said in a teasing tone.

"Well maybe I am letting you I know that you are the other half of Patches soul so if I was to have a chance with him I would need to accept all of him the good and the bad" I lean towards the god of Chaos and kiss him.


	42. Why Kiss? Why Not?

P.O.V. No one

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU KISSED UNICRON?" The windows shuddered from the strength of Jazzy's voice.

"He may be a prick but I still love him Jazzy you must understand this"

"But you're in love with Primus not Unicron so what gives?"

Venatrix shakes her head at her friend forgetting what Catus and Apollo taught them of Sparks when they were in sub space. "Jazzy remember what Catus taught us about split sparks?"

Jazzy looked a little confused at this she remembered talking about them just barely "If one dies the other follows…?"

"Yes but there is more to it a split spark is one spark or soul in two bodies they are half of a whole yin and yang, light and dark, order and chaos, gentle and ruff, and so forth."

"So what does this have to do with Unicron?"

"Primus and Unicron are split spark twins"

"So…?"

Venatrix face palmed "Jazzy they are the same person if I want one I have to except the other it's how split sparks work why do you think Ratchet has both twins as his mate and not just one?"

"Ok so what does Ratchet and the Lambo twins have to do with you, Unicron, and Primus?" asked Jazzy coming off a sugar high so not thinking clearly.

Venatrix wanted to smack her "I love Patch and want him as a mate even though he lied to me Unwin followed me because Patch loves me and wanted to comfort me therefor he loves me and wants to be there for me. I want Patch as my mate someday if I want to have Primus I get Unicron it would be impossible and unfair to both of us to hate a part of my mate even if that part of him eats planets as a hobby."

Jazzy just blinked at this in an owlish manor "so basically you are saying they are the same person just a different side of the personality?"

Venatrix was ready to tear her hair out at this point, but happy to have made some progress at least "YES, one soul two bodies I want the soul whole as my mate I love him too much to let 'him' go so I have except all of him the good and the bad for he is my spark mate."

"Ok just be safe when you are having fun" she said before promptly passing out as the last of the sugar left her system.

Venatrix was bright red but couldn't do anything about it friends comment then sighed "of course she won't remember any of this in the morning I don't know why I bothered to tell her this now, what do you think about this Cade?"

"If you want them, go for it Unicron may be the god of chaos but he is also the guardian of warriors so he is a large part of decepticon religion not to mention now that you have had a chance to calm down you opinion of the matter has changed so you know what you are going to do. Despite the fact that he lied to you, you were angrier at the fact that he hurt you by not telling you sooner. I have watched you tear yourself up about having to break up with Patch for ten years; I would be worried if you were not mad at him for a while."

"You know me to well Cade"

"Na, you just forced me to read too many teen magazines that like to delve into emotional crap, by the way I still blame you and Jazzy for my addiction to them now."

"No that addiction is all on you I only made you read one once for punishment you didn't have to read more after it." Venatrix laughed at this no one at nest was going to believe that the con's that she had on Cybertron liked to read teen magazines in fact they had long debates over celebrities and who should be with who it was almost as bad as slash debates on Fanfiction. They also argued about those to which had shocked the girls (Venatrix and Jazzy) when they learned this. Cade though it was hilarious that someone though him up as a femm though the thought of Starscream touching him as a mate freaked him out which Skywarp took great pleasure in teasing him about. Venatrix still didn't know how they got onto but it was fun to see their reactions to what some of their fans thought ups she was pleased that they now feared fan-girls at a nearly clinical level. For such cut throats they were big scarred cats in some respect at the most peculiar things, like Skywarp and the color neon pink; which Jazzy shared with him but seeing as it was Jazzy it really didn't count as a normal fear.

"No it was your fault I am sure of it"

"Whatever lets you recharged at night Cade, just keep telling yourself that you…"  
"CADDY!" Jazzy yells before pouncing on his hood "When did you get here?"

"Gee, didn't you see me when I brought you friend here?" said Barricade sarcasm oozing in his voice "and didn't I tell you not to call me Caddy?

"Once or twice, I forget so Caddy how does it feel to be like a regular car in a dimension full of regular cars?"

"Hu?"

"She means how do you like being the only transformer here not counting the god like ones?" translated Venatrix knowing that Barricade would not understand anything that Jazzy would say anytime soon, he hadn't under studded anything in the last twenty years he had known her. She turns to look at Jazzy "weren't you asleep two seconds ago?"

"Yep I woke up for a second and had a Monster"  
Venatrix made a face "I still don't know why you like those I mean a Red Bull is ok and so it a little coffee ever now and then but Monsters are nasty along with five hours."

"That's because I have taste and you don't"

"Whatever Killer cat, whatever"

"So when are we going back to the bots Venny?"

"Next week my parents believe that I have been accepted into a post-secondary boarding school and you are going there as well the paper work is already in place thanks to Cade so we will be all set to go thanks to our favorite con."

"Cade"

"Yes Jazzy?" he asked slightly wary about what the strange girl had to say to him.

"I love you and you are the best con ever forget my threat about throwing you to my fan-girl friends before we left."


	43. Mommy's home

P.O.V. Redrun

I was bouncing with energy it had been six months scenes my Mother Venatrix had left to train in subspace. I felt my mother's pain when she lost the sparklings, her anger at Primus for not telling her sooner what he was, and now my mother's Joy for coming home today. My Opie was sleeping along with Uncle Hide; Uncle Hatchet (sorry I mean Uncle Ratchet) was taking care of the sparkling twins and my second best friends and Lexus is my first and I'm not sure what Feng was to me but I had a special place in my spark for him. We were all spoiled by our family and had never known a day without someone saying that they loved us. I knew that life is not as blessed for everyone else on earth from the internet so none of us are spoiled rotten our human Uncles come to see us whenever they can and our little cousin Annabelle is turning three tomorrow she is considered Uncle Hides Sparkling along with the adult Lennox's. Aunt Sarah is my favorite after Aunt Jazzy that is but I haven't seen her scenes my Mother so I don't know if that counts for anything.

I sneak up to my Opie's and pounce on him in his surprise he honks his horn walking up Hide and one of the solders that had decided to take a nap in the main hanger. Opie transforms and looks at me sternly not happy to being woken up from his nap so I give him my cute look that gets me and the other sparklings out of trouble whenever we pulled a prank. Not ever Prowl could stay mad at me when I used my secret weapon I had my Opie wrapped up in my little fingers and everyone knew it "Mommy's coming home Opie Mommy's coming home" I sing in a happy voice. That got everyone's attention real fast the base was just not the same when my Mother and Aunt Jazzy had left it was way too quiet in my opinion. Uncle Sam wouldn't visit us as much because he was leaving for collage next week and the cons were up to something and Grandma Judy along with Grandpa Ron were going to Pairs when Uncle Sam went to collage so they were planning for their trip and couldn't come to visit ether. Mikaela was now Ratchets apparentness and learned everything over the Skype because she had to keep an eye on her Father so she couldn't play with us the Women of NEST loved us though so whenever they had time they would come and see us.

I have grown up to at least five feet tall sense my mother has gone and would continue to grow until I towered over my Father and Uncle Megatron by at least five feet I just knew this like I 'KNEW' some things before they happened. It was because my Mother was the Allspark I was a seer of a sort but unlike seers before me I could see other possibilities of what could happen not what would. This ability made me seem wiser and older than I was it also kept me safe from those that would wish me harm. I had almost been kidnapped twice by Galloway's men without my Opie or any of the other bots knowing this and I knew he would try again but I was ready for him. I couldn't wait for him to meet my Mother she wouldn't know of the kidnap attempts for a long time to come but when she did…. Well let's just say he won't like the outcome at all.

"Are you sure that she is coming sweet-spark?" Asked my Opie as if I wouldn't know I could feel her coming she was my other parent of course I was sure she was coming but I did tell Opie that.

"Yes Mommy is coming in and hour with Jazzy, Patch, and Unwin" I say with a cute innocent faces.

"Who are Patch and Unwin?" asked Uncle Hide.

"Mommy's mates"

"MATES" they all yelled in shock at that statement, gods I love my Mommy the looks on their face priceless. I giggle at this I can't wait to see what they think once they find out exactly who her mates really are oh the chaos to come. I love my family I have never been board a day of my life thanks to them granted I am only eleven months old but still for me it's been a long time and I don't see that changing anytime in the future.

"Mommy's Mates Pappy and Papa are coming."

"Hey little Prime when did your mother get hitched?" asked Jazz knowing that Venatrix was not married when she had left.

"When she became the Allspark mates came with it"

"What do you mean little one" asked Opie not really getting what I was saying yet.

"Mommy Allspark They're the Allspark's mates" I said in a sweet voice Opie just pinches the bridge of his olfactory like he always dose when I confuse him or his men are starting to give him a processor ache.

"Never mind we will find out when they get here, Ironhide will you get the humans and any Autobot down here that you can I know that a lot of them have missed Venatrix and Jazzy. A lot of them would be very disappointed to not be here to great her when they arrive and will want to meet her mates who ever they are" said Opie.

"Will do Prime I will have it done in a second, and I was just starting to enjoy the quiet around here to…" Hide mutters to himself as he head out to forefeel his orders; I smile knowing he doesn't really mean it. Uncle Hide was just cranky because he hasn't blown something up scenes yesterday so he was a little cranky and would be so until such a time that he could go down to the shooting rang but Uncle Jack had damaged it with his new invention so it would be at least another day before that was a possibility. Hide and Hatchet had not liked that one bite poor uncle Jack he tries so hard to get his inventions right the first time but nine and a half times out of ten they explode.

I watch as the portal opens up and see Jazzy, Patch, Unwin, and the cons exit the portal and them I see her my mother my spark sores as she exits the portal as it closes "MOMMY" I yell as I jump into her arms.

Mommy is crying now "Oh, my sparkling I have missed you never again am I leaving you for so long next time you are coming with me two months tops but no more you hear me Red?"

"Yes Mommy I love you"

"I love you too sparkling I love you too….."


	44. Meeting the Gods 1:?

P.O.V. Venatrix

I just stared at my little angle as she slept her red hair making a fiery halo around her, her door wings were flooded like a fairy giving her the cutest look ever, and her antenna twitched every few seconds. She mumbled something about me in her sleep and I smiled, God I missed her she made everything worthwhile I was forever thankful to my mates for her no matter what the future holds for me. Twenty years I have not seen my daughter well she has not seen her mother in six she has grown so much scene I have left I never want to leave her again but I know that it will not happen not matter how much I wish it weren't so. I agreed to become the Allspark and though I not like to all the time I would not change my decision for anything Primus came in the room and kissed me on the cheek well Unicron slept on.

"Good morning love, how are you?"

"Fine I just can't believe how big my little red had gotten when I left she was only four feet now she is four ten. She is already taller than a sparklings her age is supposed to be by at least half a foot at her age its even taller than Megatron was at when he was this age and he was huge."

Primus chuckled "yes she is going to tower over them all when she grows up the only transformers taller will be the omegas and combiners."

"You hear that sweet spark you are going to be taller than your mommy."

Unicron snots at this as he wakes up "doesn't take much to be taller than you midget"

"You know I'm not a midget Unicron I missed the scholarship buy an inch you know" I dead paned. There was a gasp from the hall where I saw Bumblebee looking in the room to come and see me "Oh Hi Bumblebee how have you been?"

"U-u-Unicron? He squeaked in fear and surprise as he stares at Unicron in his human form then he looks at Primus wondering who he was.

"Yes Unicorn and if you have already guessed Patch is Primus" I decided I was not going to beat around the bush and just tell him the truth that and the fact I had a beat with Jazzy on what they would do.

I won the first beat when Bee fainted, "That went well didn't it Primus" said Unicron with a smirk to his brother.

Primus just shrugs "at least he didn't bow down to us in fear asking us not to smite him or get all worshipey on us like Jazzy said he would first. I hate it when they do that it is annoying and I don't like it" he said as he scrunched up his face in distaste at the thought. "I fear that some of the others will be a bit more collected when they meet us and not faint like Bee. Venatrix don't poke him I know you like to poke people who have passed out but it is not proper."

I give a fake pout at this "Well poo I wanted to poke his face."

"Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa poker face pa, pa poker face" sang Jazzy as she entered the room walking over the fallen bot. "Morning Lady Gaga"

"Oh shut up Jazzy it is too early for this shit"

"No one asked you, you old perverted man of Chaos, Venny cat your man is being mean to me make him stop" Jazzy pouted to me.

"Primus and Unicron are old men they will not lesson to me Jazzy" I quip before going to pick up my daughter, with all this racket she will be up soon anyways.

"Who are you calling old" Primus and Unicron both asked in unison at my comment.

"Hey it's not her fault that you two are old enough to have seen the beginning of time" laughed Jazzy.

"Come on you three behave were all grownups here" I just smile at their antics as I bury my head into Redrun's hair as she snuggles closer to me trying to fall back asleep, she was still very tired from staying up to late last night. I know I should have made her go to sleep earlier but I hadn't seen her in so long I just wanted to hear her talk and interact with me. "We should at least go tell Optimus who you really are so that he will be able to do damage control when Bee tells everyone else who you are." Unicron and Primus just groaned at this but follow me to talk to Optimus; I couldn't wait to see his face along with the others. We looked around the base to find him in Prowl's office along with Jazz, and Ratchet. It was better for me because I would be able to tell them all at once and I would have Ratchet on hand to look after Prowl after he crashes, so it's all good. Prowl sees us walk in and smiles at us until he sees Jazzy then he is on guard. "Morning bots look I want to get this done before the rest of the base finds out so I want to introduce you to my mates Patch and Unwin as they are known as in my dimension." I take a deep breath before plowing on wanting to get this done fast like pulling off a bandage. "In this dimension you know them as a different name… Their names are Primus the god of order and Unicron the god of chaos."

Poor Prowl twitched once before he glitched, Ratchets Jaw literally hit the floor, Jazz squealed like a fan girl and started to talk to my mates about everything and anything he could think of. Prime's eye twitched as he thought of what this could mean for the future so he summand the whole thing up in two words "well shit!"


	45. I should watch were I am going

"_Twin speaking to gather"_

"**Cybertronian"**

P.O.V. Venatrix

Her left eye wouldn't stop twitching it had been a week sense the people of NEST had found out about Unicron and Primus. The humans were curious and some of the bolder ones would not shut up and asked a lot of questions at least until Unicron got fed up with them and scared them all shitless for a week; the main hall still stinks of poop and urine. The bots well… it varies form person to person the sparkling treat them like me, some bots avoid them like cosmic rust, others as all as Primus said worshipey and bowing at their feet every time they were in sight, others just ignored them, and some didn't care at all saying if the gods had a problem they would be destroyed anyways. Primus and Unicron liked these bots best and as for me well let's just say the bots were treating me the same as my mates.

"I hate this" I said well barring my face in Redrun's hair to get away from all the staring optics

"_We know Venny we are sorry that this is effecting you too_" said Unicron and Primus in sync proving once again that they were one spark in two bodies.

"Do you think this will end soon?"

"_No_"

"This sucks"

"_Yep!"_ they said popping the P.

"Ugh, that's it I can't take it any more I'm going flying.

"Be careful Venny I sense some cons nearby" said Unicron as I walk out the door.

"Will do" I said as I run out of the base; the skies are calm and there is a light wind that rustles my feathers, carrying the smell of the sea. I let my wings absorb the light of the sun transforming it into energon in my systems. I close my eyes and let the sounds of Diego Garcia wash over me and inhale its salty sent for a moment I am at peace. I snap my eyes open and take off like the hounds of hell are at my back. I can feel the changes in the air in each individual feather as I soar above NEST it is heaven in a way I never thought possible. The freedom of flight is something I would not give up for the world (Though I would for Redrun). The air courses my skin better than any lover ever could as I twist and turn in a dance of the skies dipping, loping, swirling, diving, and free falling in a way that would make a normal human sick and make some seekers green with envy at the flexibility of my wings. As I fly it almost seems as if I am in a zero gravity environment and I am doing stunts for a performance. I close my eyes once more and let instinct take over as I fly in more intrigue formations making me cry out in pure joy at it all.

I can no longer feel solid land beneath me yet I cannot bring myself to care for now I am happy and free and loving every second of it. That is until I fly into something hard and metal that should not be there in the first place. Crying out in pain I open my eyes and clutch at my now bleeding nose it hurts like the dickens but it is not broken thank god. I then glare at the thing that has gotten in my way of flying as I hover in the air to see a transformer. Uh-oh, this is not good, I flinched hoping he was not the con Unicron was talking about I do not want to deal with the percussions that would cause if I had to take him out. "Um, Hi" I said uncertain of what to do and looked for an insignia; it was a little unnerving that I didn't know who he was.

"A flying Human well that's something you don't see everyday" said the Mech.

My eyes widen in surprise "Evac?"

"Who wants to know?"

My worry goes out the window as I know I am right about my suspicions the Atlantis was a ship that was carrying twenty sparklings and forty adults Evac was one of the sparklings. "**A Fellow Cybertronian who would great you as kith**" I tell him.

His optics brightens in surprise "**You're from Cybertron?**"

"**Yes and no it's a little complicated would you come with me to meet the others**?" I offer to him hoping he would come and stay with us a while and maybe get me in contact with the others on earth. He was surprised at my offer and a little existed but he didn't want to show it to me but you can't hide these kinds of things from a mother so I let him get away with a shrug. "**Come this way the others will be glad to see you and so will the little ones as well**" I hint about the sparklings.

"**You have Minicons there?"**

"**Maybe you will just have to come and see for yourself it is not safe to talk out in the open like this the skies have ears and eyes that we do not see" **I said after sensing Soundwave watching NEST. I motion Evac to follow me as I take off to NEST ("Prime tell Lennox I'm bring in company and he is a friendly")

I could hear Prime sigh ("Venatrix what have you done now?")

("Nothing I just found someone who is a friend")

("Like Jazzy friend, con friend, or Opps I brought another piece of very expensive Tec to life again?")

("Hey! I only did that once and the President likes Loopy") I met the president two weeks ago to talk about talking to the world comity and future treaties between Cybertron and Earth will I sneezed on his lap top and well… Allspark and Technology need I say any more, so now the President has he very own Minicon after the freaking out was over and I got the chance to explain the President gave me access to all of sector sevens work. He was also very mortified to find out that the so called killer bots were really very scared infants acting out of instincts a few of the senior NEST people like Lennox and Epps looked as if they were going to hurl when they heard this. I tried my best to help them but it was a good learning experience for them in a way as much as it saddened me to think of the six hundred authorized experiments that were terminated, I knew it was more in the thousands, it would make any future dealings with extraterrestrials more humane.

Lennox and the President were taking it the worst though as they were both parents in the end Ratchet had to give them a tranquilizer and the President was taking very good care of Loopy seeing it as hi personal redemptions even if he had nothing to do with sector seven. I never told any of the bots or cons about the lost sparklings of Sector Seven it would be too much for them the best I could do was take the bodies and use them to recreate the sparklings as best I could if any of them asked I would say that they were only drones because the Allspark couldn't sense any care takers nearby so no sparks were used. It was better for everyone this way if things were kept between me and the Humans on what really happened at Hoover Dam.

Primes words snapped me out of my memories of that meeting ("I know and Loopy love the president's family but it was a lot of paperwork Lennox and the humans would like to avoid for some time.")

("Well it's none of the above you will see when we get there") Prime didn't even bother to respond and opted to go to Lennox and tell he what was up. I just hope that Evac doesn't react to Primus and Unicron like the others because that would really suck for me.

_**Authors Note**_

_**OMG I finally hit a hundred reviews thank you to all who have commented on my story be sure to read and comment on some of my others a word of warning though others stories may contain spoilers for main story. Thank for your support!**_

_**Alalaya 2**_


	46. It's to Early

P.O.V. No One

Jazzy was many thing and contrary to the beliefs of the men of NEST she was not stupid or crazy. She always knew when Venatrix the sister of her heart was about to do something stupid or was going to be in trouble soon. Her skull would start to itch and her left hand would hurt like the time when it was broken trying to get Venatrix to smile on a bad day, Jazzy learned never to play chicken with a wall, a punching bag and a cat ever again. Today she woke up at seven a.m. which she always found a ridiculous time to get up if it was before ten a.m. it was too early to start the day anyone else who said different was crazy in her opinion. Her skull was itching worse than when Venatrix first came to NEST and her hand was hurting. Something was about to happen and happen soon Jazzy knew that Venatrix was going to do something that would cause a lot more drama at NEST. She rolled over trying to go back to sleep but it was no use so she got dressed and walked zombie style to the kitchen to get her first cup of coffee of the day. Lennox came in not much later after Jazzy was nursing her hot cup of heaven as she called it.

"What are you doing up Jazzy I normally don't see you up until ten at the earliest?"

"My skull is itching and my hand hurts which normally means that Venny is going to do something stupid or a lot of drama is coming our way so get ready for a lot of paper work today."

Lennox not believing a thing that Jazzy is saying just nodes and head over to the coffee mashie, Pokka saw Lennox and handed him his usual coffee. "Thanks Pokka" the drone chirped happily as he accepted his coffee.

Venatrix had made several drones when the housing unit had been completed so far Pokka was a favorite of all the coffee drinkers on base that had accesses to the Transformers Housing unit that Jazzy had started to call the Tardis though it surprised her that no one got the reference, when she would try to explain they would all just shrug and think it was one of her quirks. When Venny asked why she called it that Jazzy just said it was smaller outside than inside which was true the Transformer housing could hold theoretically hold five hundred full grown transformers if the pocket Venny had used was put to full capacity Hoist and the other artistic builders loved it because as long as it was functional they had free range to create rooms as they wished so far there was fifty rooms completed ten for humans the rest were for any transformer on base the kitchen was made to accommodate Humans and Transformers that Venatrix ruled over along with Jazzy. They would cook big meals every day and invite their human friends over to eat so far no one had turned down there invitation.

Jazzy snorted at the thought of someone turning down a home cooked meal vs. cafeteria food. Pokka seeing that Jazzy's cup was empty handed her another cup of coffee with two shots of espresso, cream, lots of sugar, and a hint of vanilla. "Pokka you are the awesomeness drone ever and no one can beat your hands down" the drone was very pleased with that complement. Jazzy Just smiles and starts to drinks her coffee only to have Prime come in looking for Lennox thirty seconds later.

"Major Lennox your presence is required."

"Ack, I told you something was going to happen but noooo, you didn't lesson to me its way to early for this shit" Jazzy yells before gulping down what's left of her coffee and heading for the landing strip in a huff. "What the hell did she get into now I swear that that girl will be the death of me she can find danger with a pieces of paper. When she gets back I am going to lock her in a room for twenty years …" Jazzy finished off her rant with a word less scream of frustration causing a few solders that had seen Jazzy take down Ironhide and Barricade with duck-tape, sugar, and a pen (don't ask) back away from her. Jazzy was just one of the strangest Humans ever and she defied all logic, it was in the official NEST hand book for humans and Transforms, there was that and the fact she was never allowed to be alone with Prowl or Redalert (It wasn't her fault they now glitched whenever they were left alone with her to long).

"Ms. Cerva pleas calm down I am sure that you will not have to lock her up" said Catus as she flew in.

"Names Jazzy not Ms. Cerva Catus we have been through this before now say it with me Jazzy, Ju-azz-ey, Jazzy got it Ms. Cerva was my grandma's name."

"Whatever you say Ms. Cerva Venatrix has done nothing dangerous at this time and you will enjoy the surprise she is about to show the base."

"I don't care it is too early for drama and if your keep calling me Ms. Cerva I will be calling you Madam Butterfly got it." Jazzy said in a huff before looking up in the sky to see Venatrix and Evac come in for a landing.

"Prime I would like to introduce you to one of the earth colony Transforms Evac; they have been living on earth for twenty thousand years." Said Venatrix as the mech behind her transformed, "they arrived on the space ship Atlantis and lived in peace with the humans for centuries before they decided to go into hiding for various reasons."

Many of the solders jaws dropped at the prospect that Atlantis was real, Jazzy just pinched the brig of her nose and mumbled something along the lines of too early, and Prime greeted Evac and showed him in side so they could talk more in privet. "Venny cat I love you but you just over do things you know Sam is heading to collage next week he was asking me to come over to comfort Bee when he left him behind right?"

Venatrix grind sheepishly "Ya, but it's not my fault Karma hates me I didn't mean to fly into Evac."

"Venny, my Huntress you are something else you know; what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me like a little sister and keep me out of real trouble?" Jazzy just laughs and hugs her knowing that was exactly what she was going to do because Jazzy love her crazy family and wouldn't trade it for the world.

"HOLEY HELL ITS PRIMUS AND UNICRON!" yelped Evac. Jazzy laughed as Venatrix proceeded to bash her head into a wall; Jazzy loved her life.


	47. The Movie is about to start soon

P.O.V. No one

Venatrix was not a happy camper now that the bots from Atlantis knew that Primus and Unicron were on base it was becoming a lot more hectic at NEST. Primus and Unicron had decided that they would stay on the astral planes and stay off the physical when they were on this earth so as to give Venatrix some peace and quiet because she looked as if she was going to go all mass murderer on the bots otherwise and no one wanted that. Once the gods had left things quitted down a little and it took a week after before Venatrix stopped looking as if she was going to kill someone when a bot walked into the same room as her.

Venatrix was still a little sad that her boyfriends had to leave but the fact that the bots were calming down made her stop felling like she should pull out her feathers in frustration at them every two seconds was helping. If she had been paying more attention to her surroundings she would have notice Jazzy creeping up behind her as she walked to the sparklings play room. Jazzy smirked when she saw this Venatrix was going to be in trouble when Catus heard that Venatrix was not paying attention to her surroundings again. Jazzy pounced causing Venatrix to yelp as the air was forced from her lungs.

"Jazzy get your fat butt off of me you goober"

"Aw, cool cat I'm hurt I thought you needed to know what came up when I was talking to Judy today but I guess if you don't want to talk to me then I will just leave you be."

Ever senses Judy had come to the NEST celebration for the sparklings she had warmed up tremendously to the bots she had also become friends with Sarah Lennox and Jazzy. Although she got along better with Jazzy then Sarah in fact they would talk everyday about the strangest things in fact Venatrix had once caught them talking about baseball bats and if metal or wood was better to bash people on the head with. Jazzy ended up sending Judy a bat made of the strongest Cybertronium metals she could get her hands on and had Wheeljack tweak it so that if it came into contact with a bot it would leave a nice dent and electrocute them for her birthday. Every one stayed away from Judy and Jazzy when they cackled madly at the thought of what damage they could do with the bat in fact Jazzy made one for herself as well. Venatrix braced herself for any kind of crazy they could have been talking about "fine Jazzy, what did Judy tell you that's got you so riled up?"

"Two weeks and it's time for baby bootees boo."

Venatrix's entire being seamed to freeze in place for a second "are you sure?"

All playfulness was gone form Jazzy's eyes as she took on a serious tone that if any of the bots had seen would have made them glitch. "Venatrix you know this is one of the few things I would never joke about."

"I know Jasmine but I just don't want to believe it nor do I wish for it to happen."

Jazzy put a supporting hand on Venatrix's shoulder "I know Huntress I don't want it to happen ether but, it needs to be done."

"I can't stay here when it happened I will interfere with it whether I want to or not I can't go against my instincts to protect Redrun form the pain she will feel when the bond is strained."

"Then don't well visit Sam before he leaves for collage send the sparklings to the Seekers on Cybertron and well go up north to find Skyfire and return once it is over."

Venatrix sighed "I guess I can live with that I still hate this if I go I want you to stay behind record what idiotic politician number one says about Prime and punch that #&& hole in the face can you do that for me?"

Venatrix holds out her hand and Jazzy clasps it in a firm grip "I'll give him to him twice for Prime and my nieces no one insults my family without pain" she said with a sad smile on her face. "So what's the whole game plan going to be and will I have a slama'rama thon and who will you take with ya?"

"I was thinking of taking Blue, Sunny, and Jazz as for what is going on at home base I will tell them there will be a drill that day so the little ones are safe and the Ark crew stays out of it The Fallen must fall if the future is to be a safe one. As much as hate how it will happen it must happen for if Prime cannot defeat him that duty will fall to Red."

"She is too young to even think about that now."

"I know but the Primes of old didn't wasn't to take any chances if Optimus dies without having any more sparklings then the safety that the Primes built in her will force her to grow until she can handle it as fast as she can so instead of the thousands of years as a sparkling it will only take her one year to grow up. I don't want that to happen she will age to the age of a four year old instead of the one year old mentality she has now in the time it will take to revive Prime."

Jazzy winced "What are we going to tell Sam when we see him about the shard?"

"The same thing I told the government there are pockets of energy still out there that are stored in the shards I'll also mention about a bit of memory missing that could still be somewhere else."

"You mean Sam's head" Jazzy said with a snicker in her voice.

Venatrix took on a look of innocence "I never said that now did I?"

"This is going to be fun I get to kick con tail pipe; YES!" Jazzy yelped in excitement.

"Jazzy?"

"What cool cat?"

"You're weird!"


	48. Evil Baby sister?

P.O.V. Venatrix

I trying to lesson in on the NEST Troops as they entered Shang high as my companions and I headed to Sam's house. My companions consisted of Barricade, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Redrun, Blaster, Jazz and Jazzy all I have to say about them right now is that If Jazzy and Bluestreak don't shut up soon there may not be anything left of them to take back to NEST before Egypt.

"ONE HUNRED THOUSAND BOTTALS OF ENERGON ON THE WALL…." Jazzy and Blue sang being as off key as possible trying to see who could sing the worst. They had been at it scene NEST operative had dropped us off in the states and it was starting to give me the mother of all head aces I was ready to strangle them, don't get me wrong I love them I really do but at some point this has to stop, god I hate Mondays. Primus and Unicron bless Catus if it wasn't for her my little Red might be in the same state as me but as an IPod she can drown out the noise and allow Red to lesson to sweet music and none of this garbage I had to lesson to.

I would yell at Jazzy but that would just encourage her and if I yell at Blue it makes me feel as if I have killed a litter of kittens. I was racking my brain to see what would make Jazzy stop when inspiration hit me in the face like a brick wall. "Hey Jazzy have you ever wondered why there are no really big female groups in the comics like an all-female Avenger team."

Jazzy stopped sinning and smirked at me "That's an easy one, when woman live together their period tend to be in sink now imagine a group of Hero females heroes on their time of month facing off a group of male Villains." Jazzy snickered at the thought well the mechs flinch at the thought "There would be one week of peace a month because no one would want to get on their bad side at the time. Knowing men they would get bored and the men in power don't want it so instead of one week of peace a month they keep hero groups as men."

I blink in surprise at her answer "hu, you know that stament, in a way it made scenes" then I snicker a little. Some women I know could get pretty bad when you got between her and her chocolate during their time of month like my sister she once kicked my brother below the belt when he ate her chocolate once.

"Hey, Venny" said Jazzy in a sing song voice that made me wary of what she was up too she gave me a Cheshire cat grin then said "are we there yet?" I bang my head agents Barricade's dash board hoping it would be hard enough to knock me out so I could get out of this torcher; all it did was give me an even bigger headache.

Five hours later with everyone, and I mean everyone playing the let's give Venatrix a bigger headache by seeing who can say are we there yet the most we were finally a few blocks away from Sam's house and I was about ready to cry from it all. The wave of Allspark energy put an end to that "Barricade put the petal to the metal something is happening at Sam's house and I need to be there like five minutes ago." Turning on his lights we're off in time to see Sam jumping out of his bed room window grabbing his father and heading for the fountain. My eyes widen as I remember this part clearly Bumblebee doesn't know the kitchen appliances are sparkling. "Oh, Shit!" I manage to say before Sam starts to scream.

"Bumblebee!" Sam screams as the sparklings shoot at him.

Bee comes ramming through the garage wall guns a blazing like in the movie but there was one difference this time. This time I was there and no sparklings were going to die on my watch_** "STOP!"**_ I scream in the voice of Primus, Patch had taught it to me before he left basically if I gave a command in that voice they had to lesson to me so they all stopped. The sparklings all looked at me for a second before running to me and tackling me to the ground in a rush to get mommy's attention. "Ha, ha, ha, stop that it tickles" I laugh as little metal legs run all over my body.

"Aww look at the little baby decepticons they're so violently adorable can I have one Venny?" Cooed Jazzy as she looked at the Sparkling cons.

Sam and Bee had finally gotten over their surprise at what they were seeing, Sam gave Jazzy a funny look "there is something wrong with you" he said to Jazzy.

"But there evil babies I love evil babies"

"Sam is right there is something wrong with you, you defy all logic with a spoon" Jazzy grins at this with pried "as for your own sparkling con, not now it will be too cold for them were we are going I'm going to send this batch to Cybertron for Thundercracker and Skywarp to watch them they are seekers they will be able to handle them." Jazzy frowns at this not happy but she knew I was right because she didn't fuse about it then Judy runs to use screaming as a small femm sparkling was clinging to her face calling her mom and chatting happily to her in Cybertones. I groaned at this the sparkling had imprinted on her joy looks like Judy got that daughter she wanted after all. "Judy calm down your scaring the baby and it's going to cause her to cling to you titer." Judy froze at my words and stud perfectly still when she registered what I had said I crooned to the little femm and cokes her to let go of Judy's face. The femm transforms from a waffle iron to a small slim femm with wings I take notice knowing that she would one day fly with them.

The sparkling started to click in distress "Is she alright?" asked Judy.

I pause not sure what to do about this I know that they will be in the center of the battle but the sparkling could not be taken for Judy so young or she would die so I guess there was no option unless Judy rejected her then I could give her to another but it would make her a sickly femm for the rest of her life. This Femm was not even an hour old and she already had the worst luck ever ether stay with her 'mother' and risk death in war or not stay with mom and be sickly for the rest of her life. I sigh knowing it was all up to Judy "No she is not, she imprinted on you so you have a choice her except her as a daughter and she will bond with you and Ron or you could reject her and hope for the best." I would not let the risk of rejection affect her answer so I leave out that part but Judy being Judy catches that there was something I was not saying.

"What happens if I reject her?"

I bite my lip not wanting to tell her "If you reject her there is a chase of her living a sickly life."  
"I'll take her" Judy said suddenly all happy causing me to think that maybe she was bipolar.

"What?"

"I want her she's mine" Judy says taking the sparkling and hugging her in a death grip the sparkling chirps happily at her mom.

Sam's eyes just about bulge out of his head as his brain tries to figure out what happened Jazzy slaps him on the shoulder "Congrats Sam you are now the older brother of a baby alien girl." That was all Sam could take before he fainted Ron looked as if he was not far from following his son's example until he looked at the sparkling then smiled he always did want a daughter to spoil rotten.


	49. A Mess

P.O.V. Venatrix

Don't kill Jazzy, don't kill Jazzy you'll regret it later… Though Venatrix, Jazzy screeched in joy, MUCH later added Venatrix as an after though. The Crew and I were back on the road after I gave the little Femm the alt from of a lap top, Judy had named her sparkling Selene and was very happy about her new daughter. Once Sam had woken up I told him to hide the shard for safe keeping and about the missing pieces of the Allspark's knowledge; I also told him that I would be out of reach for a while. Sam still ties to send Bee back to NEST but I know that won't stick for long, Mikaela was happy to coo at the con sparklings well I opened a portal to Cybertron. The Seekers were thrilled to look after them and were happy to see a few flyers in the mix too they also promised to teach Selene how to fly when she got older I saw Wheels follow Mikaela as we left about half an hour ago and Jazzy was now driving everyone nuts. "Make her stop Allspark pleas make her stop" wine Barricade I was about to reply when the tier from the car in front of us exploded causing the car to swerve Cade's fast reflexes saved us a trip into the ditch the car in front of us was not so lucky.

It crashed mangling up the hood "Cade pull over now." I yelped not waiting for him to comply I took off my seatbelt and jumped out of the car using the momentum to propel myself towards the wreck faster. I run up to the crashed car to see a blond haired male about the same age as Sam "are you alright?" I ask him. He grounds and looks at me my eyes widen in surprise as I recognize him "Miles Lancaster?"

"How do you know my name?" he ask I blush a little I didn't mean to say his name out loud.

"I'm Friends with Judy Witwicky Sam is going off to Collage so she was busting out the old photos crying over them well talking about all the things that had happened in them you were in quite a few of them." I pat myself on the back for the quick cover up because Miles who had known Judy senses he was in pre-k knew that that could totally happen so he bought it hock line and sinker.

"Oh, I was dragged into one of those once you have my sympathy in fact she did that to me yesterday when I visited Sam." I winced at that poor Miles being stuck with a moody Judy not fun. "Hey dose his car freak you out too I swear the thing is watching me sometimes."

I am about to reply when Catus flies into my face "Venatrix we need to get out of here now the Cons are approaching if they get any closer they will sense up grab the Human and lets move it"

"SHIT!" I grab Miles and drag him into Barricade, trying to be as gentle as possible in case he had some injury I couldn't see. "You heard Catus drive Cad drive, Miles keep you head down I'll explain once we are out of danger."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" screamed Miles as he looked at Catus who was sitting on the dash board before turning into her alt form.

"Not now Miles Cad lights, Jazz Tint you windows to the Max and put up some shields I don't want those Cons to find Red, Jazzy if you're going to do something just make sure it will not come back to bite us later." I yell; I had learned long ago that trying to stop Jazzy was a very bad idea because she would do something else and it would turn out a lot worst it was best to let her get things out of her system first time around less damage to clean up for after. I tried to rein her in once it wasn't pretty and that was without the Twenty years of training from Catus I don't even want to find out what would happen if I tried to hold her back now.

"Yay, I finally get to kick some Con aft" said Jazzy

"Hey, I resent that" said Barricade Miles' eyes widen as he heard him talk before he started screaming about satins Camaro and how they were coming to get him like they had Sam.

This causes Jazzy to burst out laughing "Poor Bee he will never live the Satin Camaro thing down."

"Jazzy calm down you Know Bumblebee was not use to dealing with humans yet" Miles eyes got even bigger as he lessoned to our conversation.

Jazzy scoffed at me "He is a Transforming sentient alien robot he should have known how to handle it better or tried to communicate with him sooner than hold it off until Cad here tried to get him."

"Hey; don't pull me into this I was just doing my job by scaring him."

"Enough we will get back to this conversation later Catus are we in the blue yet?"

"Negative, Con at Twelve o'clock and approaching fast" I look to see a pure black 2011 bugatti-veyron I hold back a curse because I don't want Redrun to learn them from me let some other bot say it around her then I can kick their Aft without being a hypocrite.

"It's Drag Strip" said Barricade.

"Are the other stuntacons nearby Catus?"

"No aside from Wheels Drag Strip is the only cons in a thousand mile radius take care of him and you're in the blue."

I was about to give an order when I see what Jazzy is doing "Jazzy what the Hell get back in the car… Where the hell did you get a Bazooka?" I ask eyes widening as she aims it as the unsuspecting Stuntacon, he didn't stand a chance as Jazzy's aim was dead on literally. The Fire ball was huge, Jazzy cackled with a psychopathic glee as Drag Strip's remains burned into a mangled mess. "How did you..? Never mind I don't want to know Lets go put out the fire and send the remains to Cybertron before the Fire department arrives, Miles stay in the car I don't want to have to hunt you down so pleas just stay put." I tell him after I see the urge to bolt in his eyes; this is a big mess if I have ever seen one. Primus and Unicron I love you but Gods, I hate clean up detail at least I know that I'm not going to be the only one having a crappy week.


	50. Road Trip to Ice

P.O.V. Venatrix

It took us thirty minutes to get Drag Strip to Cybertron and drive away before the Fire department came to close, thanks to Blasters interference. Miles on the other hand well… "Let me out, let me out, let me out of this demon alien now" he screamed.

I sighed, it had been an hour of lessoning to Miles screams from the back of Cads alt form I had finally had enough. "Miles shut up before I make you; you will lesson to what I have to say then we will talk about what is going to happen next like civilized people."

"Are you even human?" screamed Miles in a panic.

I was about to say yes when I caught myself and think was I a human anymore? I shift my wings bringing them to Miles attention for the first time one look in his eyes and that was all I need to say no. I was no longer human; humans do not give birth to alien metal babies, most humans do not have a future mate who is one soul in two bodies and one half has a hobby of eating planets, and most humans do not have wings. I was no longer human but I wasn't an alien ether, I have no idea what I am yet but I will find out someday. "Not anymore but that doesn't mean that I can't have a chat with one if I couldn't Jazzy wouldn't be here but I do sometimes wonder." Miles just blinked at that not sure of what to remake of my response but he quiets down and lessons to what I have to say; I tell him about Cybertron, about the war, Mission City, the Allspark, what I was, why Sam was involved, and why Sam couldn't tell him the truth. He is silent for the whole explanation "are you all right Miles?"

He didn't speak as first "I… I don't know, it's a lot to take in and if I hadn't seen Catus transform for myself I would say you were nuts but…"

"I understand Miles right now you have three options all of them include you signing a gag order but after that a decision must be made. Option one we drop you off here and you find a way home by yourself; option two you come with us until our mission is done and you go home; and option three is you stay with us and come to work at NEST to help with the sparklings or we find you something else to do."

"Can I think about two and three?"

"Of course you can Miles; we will be stopping in Canada tonight before we head out to the Arctic Circle when we stop we will have to get you some proper clothes"

"Why are we going to the Arctic Circle?"

" a long time ago two scientist were exploring an unknown planet there was a freak storm and they were separated one searched for the other for a year before returning home to seek help only to find a war breaking out. The other fell into the ice just like Megatron would a few thousand years later although unlike Megatron the Mech would remain trapped under the ice until this very day."

"So you're going to go save the Mech from the Ice, what is his name?"

"Skyfire, he is a very large Mech but don't let's his size fool you he is the biggest pacifist I know of aside from First Aid. He may want to get a look at you but he won't harm you think of him as the transformers version of Albert Einstein. He was a pacifist until the Nazi's started to kill people then he helped with the Manhattan project Skyfire is the same."

"Okay so I'm going to the Arctic Circle to get a frozen robotic version of Einstein out of the ice with an Alien Queen Mother, a badass alien robot gladiator, a baby alien, a crazy woman, along with an escort. Dose that about sum everything up?"

"Yes that sounds about right Miles although you did forget a beautiful Alien Princess as well isn't that right my little Red." I cooed at Redrun as she rubbed at her optics sleepily.

"Seepe Mommy" she wined at me "want to s'op and seepe now"

"Soon baby soon, we just need to get closer to the North Pole so we can go off road to avoid people and we will able to go faster do you want to sleep in my hold?" Red Just nodded her head tiredly and I couldn't help but smile at her then I cringed remembering that this would not be for much longer it made me want to cry I had missed half of my childes first year of life now she would lose two to three more years as a child without her mother. "Cad once we pass the border and get closer to Alaska Find a place to pull over so I can get the little Prime to sleep."

"Will do Allspark I also have a place where Miles can get his clothes with Jazzy well we rest."

Miles eyes widen with horror as Jazzy cackled like a mad woman at the prospect of a human dress up doll. "Jazzy be nice" I reprimand her "Good job Cad estimated time?"

"One hour with lights on five without"

Jazzy and I share a bat eat shit grin before I talk to Cad "well then if that's the case Blast those lights and put the petal to the metal boy! OFF WE GO!"


	51. Almost there

P.O.V. Venatrix

"It's freaking cold out here!" Yelped Jazzy as a gust of wind seamed to grab at her jacket she gave a violent shiver and hugged her Jacket tight to her body as she could. She glared at the snow on the ground up from her perch on Jazz's shoulder like a queen wanting to give the execution order to a wayward servant but wasn't really worth the trouble.

I give her a small smile Jazzy really didn't like the cold kind of like old Hide but even if she didn't like it she was still there for me and I loved her for it. Jazzy is like the crazy cool older sister I always wanted but she still drove me up the wall sometimes just like my real sister. "Hey Jazzy what are you talking about it's not that cold" I teases her. In truth it was very cold but I guess that one of the perks of being the Allspark was that the cold didn't bother me as it once did the bots were walking around in their bipedal forms relishing in the chance to stretch their legs without fear of being seen because there really wasn't anyone to see us up this far in the Arctic Circle Mile's was sitting on Cad's shoulder as we walked the rest of the way to Skyfire's icy grave.

Jazzy glared at me "Oh, laugh it up, you bloody goober you are so luck that neither you nor any of the bots have moister in your circuits or you would be a robo ice pop."

I cringe a little at the thought "too true Jazzy, too true, I would hate for that to happen to one of us the ones that have been in the ice so far are bad enough to revive I would hate to have to do that for one of my bot's."

"Dido, but that still doesn't change that fact that it is bloody freezing out here!"

"True but it doesn't bother me!" I give Jazzy a cheeky grin Redrun was asleep in my sparkling hold so I didn't have to worry about her getting damaged in the cold and if she was awake I would not be teasing Jazzy like this because I would be fretting over my Little Prime Jazzy knew this and stuck out her tong only to stick it back in her mouth as the saliva started to freeze on it. She shivered again and I was even starting to feel a chill as we got closer to our destination it was negative Thirty two degrees Celsius (negative twenty five degrees Fahrenheit), deathly cold to Humans but to bots who have lived in space that can get down to negative one hundred and eighty degrees Celsius (negative two hundred and ninety degrees Fahrenheit) this was a walk in the park to them as long as they didn't get wet.

"Yay ya, bots rule and humans drool we get Queen of the galaxy, are we even there yet I don't know how much more of this cold I can take." Said Jazzy as she curled into Jazz's neck to get a little warmth from the energon flowing through his body as she shivered as a cold wind hit her head on.

"Dido even though you got me Artic gear I am still freezing my ass, I mean... aft off in the cold" said Miles.

I blink in surprise was it really that cold to them? I watch as they both shiver and get as close to their bot as possible to get warmer. The answer was obvious yes it was cold I could faintly remember what it was like as a human and I was ready to slap myself because of my stupidity; I quickly transform into my alt mode and turn up the heat. "Jazz, Cad I'll take the Humans the rest of the way no need for you to transform I get enough time to stretch my legs at base you don't." Cad and Jazz carefully place the Humans into my cargo hold Miles and Jazzy moaned in relief as the heat washed over them. "Sorry Jazzy it's been a while sense I was human and I sometimes forget things"

Jazzy didn't like that one bit "Venatrix" I cringe a little Jazzy never used my name unless I was in trouble with her "this is not a good thing if you're forgetting thing… What happens if you're forgetting your humanity? Or you forget the most important things in your life I know you haven't been human for over twenty years but you were born a human there are things you should not be able to forget." Said Jazzy in a serious tone this startled me a little Jazzy was only serious she when knew something was very wrong and even then she would have an undertone of humor in her voice right now she didn't even have that.

"Jazzy I…" I didn't know what to say this was a very rare side to Jazzy that I had only seen once in the direst situations that last time I had seen this side of her was when someone we were close to had died. So if she thought that there was a problem it was a very big one for her to be like this I thought hard about what she had said and had to agree with her. My humanity was what caused me to choses to become that Allspark my humanity that made me love my future mates and it was my humanity that drove me to help all bots whether they were Autobots or decepticons if I ever lost that… Well it was best not to think about it "Don't know Jazzy, I just don't know I guess that you will just have to kick my aft and remind me what I have forgotten won't you."

Jazzy gave me a small sad smile "You know I will do that cool cat for as long as I can but we both know in the grand scheme of things you will long out live me."

"Don't say that Jazzy Never say something like that again"

"I know you don't want to hear it but it is the truth Huntress But we both know it is true."

"I know but that doesn't mean I want to think about when you are hear and safe." Jazzy smiled and put her and leaned on my hall before letting the sound of my blades lulled she to sleep Miles just looked very uncomfortable at the whole girl talk. If I was in my humanoid form I would have given him a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that Miles."

"It's fine you need that I guess…"

The rest of the ride there was in an award silences until we arrived "Jazzy, Jazzy wake up!"

She woke up with a jump hitting her head on the ceiling yelling "Barricade stole my lunch money!"

Miles was rolling on the floor with laughter I mentally roll my eyes Jazzy was Jazzy no matter what I did "Jazzy were here time to get this bot out of the ice." That's all she need to here before she was outside running around like a two year old on a sugar high, cold forgotten in her excitement Miles followed her out with less enthusiasm then her but he was excited all the same. I transform and start to get the equipment we would need out Time was running out and I wanted Skyfire out of the ice before Primes death, I had a feeling that we would need him because things were about to go to high hell.


	52. Jazzy is scary

P.O.V Venatrix

The winds danced along the white icy planes of the Arctic Circle it was quiet and peaceful until a woman's yell shattered that natural silences "Fire in the whole."

An explosion followed causing a shower of icy rain to fall onto the grown well creating a show of rainbows in the crystal like shards that fell to the Earth. It was a beautiful yet potential deadly sight Jazzy cackled like a mad woman I glare at her. "I told you use two packs of C4 not twenty" what on earth posseted me to put Jazzy in charge of the explosives I will never know but what was done was done I repress the urge to run a hand over my face when Jazzy reply's.

"But Venny you said two packs for every ten feet of ice, old Fire is about five thousand two hundred and eighty Feet under the ice that is one mile so we would need one thousand and fifty six packets of C4 to get to Fire."

I blink at this despite that Jazzy's antics lead people to believe that she is not intelligent the fact is that she is a freaking mad genius with an IQ of two hundred and sixty. I only went up to one hundred and twenty when I was human but still sometimes even I forgot that Jazzy was smart she just lacked a lot of come senses when it came to certain things like the twenty packs of C4. Primus and Unicron give me strength "Jazzy I said two packs because once we got ten feet in we were going to take out the lasers and melt our way through it's faster and will attract less attention than that blast you just did." I explained well cursing myself for not telling Jazzy this earlier and feeling a little stupid because of it.

"Well what's done is done can't change it and still it was fun and pretty; Right Caddy?" Barricade just grunts and ignores her before going back into stasis. Jazzy giggles at this and grabs a marker and climes up on him to draw on his face knowing that he wouldn't wake for a good twenty minutes at least.

I just shake my head at her not even to bother stopping her; you would think that after twenty years of knowing Jazzy Cad would have learned not to fall asleep around her when she was in a playful mood like she was now. Oh, well it's his own fault now time to get out the big lazars to start melting that ice I'll have Jazz, Blaster and Sunstreak set up camp so we can defrost Skyfire once we get him out. I look over at Miles to see him gaping at Jazzy well she is doodling on and alien Robot that could squish her like a bug if he was inclined. Causing me to giggle a little, "Close your mouth Miles your tong will freeze, and you will get use to things like this soon this is not the first time Jazzy has turned Cad over here into modern art nor, if he keep falling asleep around her, will it be the last."

"Hey Venny I have an idea on how I can fight the cons in Egypt."

I sight then look at Jazzy "okay Jazzy I'll bite how are you going to fight the cons?"

"Biological warfare a genetically altered from of cosmic rust and scrapls" the bots around her froze in horror cosmic rust was like the bubonic plague or small pocks to the bots and even the mention of it would send bots running for the hills.

"Jazzy what the Pits are you thinking Plague? You know that cosmic rust has wiped out planets of Cybertronians not even Megatron will touch it as a weapon Pits even Shockwave won't touch it you don't even know if there is a cure for it so why in Unicorn's name are you asking about it!"

"Hey chill cool cat it doesn't affect organic matter so I was playing around with a sample Percy had of it and gave it a suicide switch" Jazzy holds out a vile for me and the others to see. This modified version will live only for one minute once exposed to oxygen so it will only scratch a bots paint giving them an appearance of cosmic rust when in reality it is dead it will scare most of the cons off and if it mutates water will kill it for good that is the cure for cosmic rust. As for scrapls Wheeljack made me a holoform they can stay solid for up to five minutes for now but one bite will be all a con needs to run."

I rub my eyes as the headache I had earlier returns with a vengeance "Fine but if a sparkling is ever killed one or your pets I will kill you Jazzy sister or not I will not tolerate a threat to my daughter she comes first."

"Got it Venny cakes hey Jazz, Sunny give me a hug" the Bots ran so fast all I could see was a clouded of snow."

Jazzy cackled as she skipped after the running bots "come one come all and turn to dust for I will give you cosmic rust if you escape my cosmic rust then my scrapls will eat you without a fuss" sang Jazzy. It was a morbid kind of song like 'Ring Around the Rosie' it was a nursery rhyme that was based off the bodies being burned from the plague in the old days. No one remembered what the song really meant but I do I wonder if someday Jazzy's song will be like that, one thing is for sure the bot and cons will stay far away from her in this battle and any after Jazzy was a scary person.

Miles shivered when Blaster explained what a scrapls and cosmic rust did to a bot "I take back my earlier comment about Jazzy being wired she is scary in an 'elm street' sort of way."

"Thank you Miles it's nice to know I won't have to kill you" I groan Jazzy was in her kill all people sort of moods normally this wouldn't be a problem she would have halo and call of duty but now I pity the poor thing that gets in her way now. I ignore everyone and get to work that Ice will not unmelt itself I set up the lazar and wait for it to do its thing. Once it is done I take the shuttle bot out and we all start the proses of defrosting him… well I do at least, the bots just stay as far away for Jazzy as they can in the camp. I am just about ready to start to revive Skyfire when I feel it happen.

Redrun screams "OPIE!" it was time for the battle to start the Prime was dead long live the Primes….


	53. Wakey Wakey eggs and backey

P.O.V. Venatrix

Okay I knew that Skyfire was big but seeing him in person I have to change my opinion in the matter Skyfire wasn't big he was freaking huge if he was standing up he would be fifty feet tall. Prime was twenty five feet and Megatron was thirty feet tall when Redrun was finished growing she would be thirty two feet tall. A combiner on average is about a hundred feet tall so compared to ever other bot I have ever meet Skyfire was a freaking giant. Jazzy let out a low whistle as she looked at the frozen bot "He's a big boy an't he if he was Human I would put him at eight feet he could take a combiner by himself and put a sparkling in his sight with his seeker programing will he could take out a whole platoon of cons."

"Forget a platoon try five I am glad he is a pacifist" I tell Jazzy as a human I am not even as big as his pinky as a femm I am only three fifths of his size now normally my small stature doesn't bother me but next to Skyfire I was intimidated if he tried anything intentional or not he could hurt me very easily I mean I am only four eleven an inch taller than a person who can qualify for the legal midget scholarship. I couldn't help but wonder if this is how Catus and Apollo feel everyday cause if they do I don't know how they get over it so well.

"Dido to that Allspark I would hate to be on the reserving ends of his fist" said Jazz as he looks at the bot with an apprising optic. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nod in agreement this as one seeker they would never use there jet judo on without some serious back up.

I take a deep breath and push out all my misgivings and begin to wake up Skyfire from his long icy slumber Redrun watching from her perch on Bluestreak's shoulder watching curiously as I work to restart long frozen fuel lines and repair the damaged the freezing waters had done to him over time. Let it be known that even metal from Cybertorn will start to rust after a few thousand years of exposer to the elements and it is a pain to clean up.

Sunstreaker watcher in fascination as I work "was it like this when you fixed me?" he asks as I throw a broken fuel valve away as it I was cleaning my room and not shifting through a living things guts without a care in the world.

"Hand me that welder over their pleas" I ask not looking up from my work Blaster looking a little woozy as the energon covering my body heads out well Barricade hands me the welder with a grin. "Yes it was a similar process with you Sunstreaker but I cucked the broken parts into subspace because I didn't want to alert the others later I will melt the parts down and use them for others. For now though I will repair old Sky here first then I will clean up before I wake him up." I look up at them and notice that Blaster was not the only one looking a little ill that causes me to stop and think about what I am really doing. I am shifting through the guts of a living being in front of its brethren and cucking out his guts like I would trash and was covered in said persons 'blood'. I couldn't help but wonder if it made in a twisted person for finding this whole thing hilarious in a way. I let out a small chuckle that turns to grimace after Redrun whimpers from the growing pain. The was nothing I could do to stop it no matter how much I wish it wasn't so; my baby was in pain and the only way to help was to fix Skyfire and sit tight until the battle of the sun began. Life is a funny thing like that, got to love it but you also got to hate it sometimes too.

"This is going to make me hurl" said Blaster he did not do well with carnage off the battle field.

"Yes well do it outside" was all I said before getting back to work so I was not going to clean that up if he up cucked in here. They watched me work for most of the day with Jazzy running outside at random intervals only to come back in to chuck a snowball at Barricades face so said con would chase her to fight away boredom, Cad hasn't managed to catch her yet. "And place that wire there and done" I snap the panel I was working on back into place admiring my handy work. He was all shiny and new looking polished and a new coat of paint adorned his armor his new alt form was an Antonov An-225 Mriya he was pure white with red highlights along his wings arms and chest with a few streaks of blue on the wings. The Antonov An-225 Mriya was able to carry about 418,834 pounds Skyfire would be able to carry triple that if need, so what if it was a Russian plane it fit him and he would be able to transport his comrades to safety if need.

"Pretty" was all Redrun would say Jazzy nodded in agreement Skyfire was one fine looking mech if I say so myself.

"Ready to wake up sleeping beauty my little Prime?" I ask Redrun.

"Wakey wakey eggs and Backey" well that was a yes if I ever herd one I transform into my femm from still felling small compared to him I was only three tenths his height so I couldn't lean over him like I did the others. I had to physically get on top of his chest just so I could reach his spark chamber. I was feeling a little exposed I mean I have never shown my spark to anyone except for Redrun but she is a part of it so it really doesn't count in a way but it's my soul so I have the right to be a little subconscious about letting people see it. I take a steadying breath before the panels of my spark chamber open, its silver light flooding into every nook and cranny of the camp. The bots gasp and stare as I allow my spark to touch Skyfire's barely lit spark giving it the energy it need to live. I close my optics and then for a second I can feel him; his strength, his personality, his desire to learn, and the power he held. He was very powerful and that power scared him more than anything else in his life if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was a prime with the power he could wheeled.

My energy spent, the panels on our spark chamber snapped shut with and addable click I was startled when Skyfire woke up and shot up causing me to be flung to the floor. I ended up landing on one of my wing blades that bent under me weight causing me to hiss in pain. Why is it whenever I get hurt around my bots it's my wings that suffer I mean it hurts I mean come on. Skyfire blinks not sure what is going on around him "Star…?" he asks in a confused voice. Bluestreak optics brighten when he hears the designation and realizes that this was the missing scientist that I had told him about.

I get up and flinch from the pain but I push through and Redrun chirps in distress from seeing me in pain that catches Skyfire's attention his wing flare up looking for any danger to the sparkling. Everyone backs away from him slowly not wanting to set him off. "Greetings Skyfire of Vos" I say in the formal language of the seekers to soothed Skyfire's nerves. His wings relaxed when he heard it "you have been asleep for a long time much has changed sense you have left the world of the living and I am sorry that you must go through with this child but the way of the living is never easy. Cybertron as you know it is no more a war as which the likes you have never seen broke out Vos was destroyed along with every sparkling born on Cybertron. Redrun is one of the only five sparklings alive today I need you to stay calm and not attack us for her can you do that well we explain more of what has happened well you slept."

Skyfire was shocked at what he herd and looked as if he was about to cry "Vos is gone?"

"No not gone the city was destroyed but the seekers live as long as the seekers live Vos can be rebuilt do you understand Skyfire?"

"Tell me everything that happened well I slept" and I did just that.


	54. Call to Sam

P.O.V. Venatrix

I looked as Skyfire's face went through a few different emotions anger, disbelief, betrayal, and then finally acceptance. I couldn't even begin to understand what he was feeling as far as he could tell he was only asleep for a few days only to find out it was a few million years his friends and family were made into slaves or slathered his home was destroyed. His people were in the mists of a civil war that had nearly destroyed his kind and their planet and every signal child had been killed, if I was him I would have been screaming and denying everything hopping that it would all just be a terrible nightmare that I would wake up from. "Skyfire..?" I pause I was going to ask him if he was okay but it is clear he is not and what do you say to someone who has just lost everything he has ever known and love it was gone and never would he get the chance to have it back.

He seemed to know what I wanted to ask though "Physically I am better than I have ever been but… It will take time for me to be Okay."

I place a hand on Skyfire's knee in a comforting manor feeling like a toddler in my Femm form due to his large size; I know I keep going on about his size but HE IS HUGE! Pushing thoughts about his height away I look him in the optic and give him a small smile. "Just know not all is lost as long as there is at least one free seeker then there is hope your old life may be gone but I and my companions will do whatever we can to help you in this new one. The past is in the past Sky but the future… the future is a never ending adventure that you can take that will give you the greatest things in life you will ever see; you just have to believe it."

Skyfire gave me a small smile at this Redrun chose that moment to climb up his leg and gives him a big grin "Sky be fine sad now yes but future for you better than past you see; you help us save my Opie soon. When Opie saved Cybertorn you can go and start to fix for a while then come back to us…" She told him optics dulling a little as she spoke before shaking her head and grinning at him again.

Skyfire blinked in surprise seers were a rarity for any Cybertronian but he seen seers in the past and knew them as such I knew he knew this when he looked me in the eye. "Redrun is what the Humans would call a demigod I have no power of the future that is Primus' forty but he gave the sight to my daughter so get use to it because you will see more things like this in the future if you stick around me." I told him feeling a little smug; because she was MY special little girl her gifts just let other people see what I already knew.

"Hey Venny not to interrupt you or anything but aren't you going to bug Galloway of Simpson in a little bit?" asked Jazzy.

I Give Jazzy my trouble is coming grin "How about I bug both I gave Sam a little gift before I left him so I can Bug Simmons with it now want to watch?"

"My sister I taught you well" she said giving me the devils grin.

With that said I turn on the Holoform camera the appearance of my holographic from projecting from Sam's wrist made Leo scream I ignore him, "Hey Sam didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?"

"Venatrix..?"

"In the flesh well sort of I go off on a rescue mission in the artic and imagine my surprise when I see you as earths most wanted number one, you can't do anything by haves can you."

"Venatrix I am so glad to see you; you have no idea what's been happening Prime he…"  
I Cut him off knowing if I didn't do so now I would never get a word in "I know Sam Redrun felt it I would try to bring him back but I would need an external power sores to jump start him. Optimus is a Prime so if I tried to revive him as I did others then he would become a spark Bound to me."

Mikaela knew a little of spark terms was curious about why being spark bound to me would be a bad thing asked me about it. "Why would it be a bad thing, a bond with Prime can't be a bad thing can it he is after all the father of your child."

"Normally no a bond is not bad I wouldn't mind a family bond with Prime but I said bound not bond because he is a Prime and I the Allspark he would become a slave to my whim and I don't want that for him nor anyone else." Simmons was looking at me in shock "Hi Simmey recognizes me? Well I guess you wouldn't after all my first from was a cube."

"How…?"

"I was always aware why do you think I maybe that noise whenever you used me to kill my babies!"

"But, but…"

"We will meet in person sometime in the near future then we can talk now we have bigger problems then our past. Sam you've been having break downs yes?"

"I have how did you know?"

"I can sense the missing Knowledge has been activated the cons are after you now it's a no brainer. The knowledge I am missing proteins to a power source hidden on earth you can find it and we could use it to save Prime the only problem is that I can come to you and help you to translate the instructions for a while you will have to find someone who can read them."

"But Bee and the others can't it pre-date them."

"Too bad we can't ask a decepticon" said Simmons.

"Well to bad no one here is on speaking terms with them"

"Actual I am" said Mikaela

"Good for you Girl see if you can get him to help you when you have the power source in hand contact me and we will see what we can do Venatrix out" I said before turning off my cam and smiling; One call down one to go.


	55. Hell nor high water

P.O.V. Venatrix

("Ratchet can you hear me?") I try and contact the doc bot hoping that my signal will get through to him.

("Loud and clear Venatrix where are you Prime..")

('I know Ratchet but I can do anything right now my hands are tied; lesson is there a jerk of a politician trying to shut down NEST in front of you?")

Ratchet confused to where this conversation gave a hesitant(' yes...?')

("Good Record everything he is saying to you and comply with him until I or Sam tell you otherwise we have a way to get Prime back but we have to be careful one wrong move here and good bye Earth hello Armageddon.')

Ratchet had to fight back a flinch ("That bad hu?")

("Yep! Just remember record, record, record I'm going to get him by making him eat his own words later on')

("You really don't like this guy do you?")

("No I do not like him at all I would have to put him on the top of I'm going to beat the crap out of you list you'll see why in a bite so just record and don't kill him pleas.")

("You're the Allspark") was all he said before cutting the signal.

I sigh as I sink further into one of Skyfire's seats with a sigh taking down Galloway will be fun but I couldn't shake the feeling that shit was about to hit the fan soon and I was not going to like it one bit. I look over at Redrun and smile Red was really tired and was curled up like a kitten in one of the other chairs sleeping. The growing pains were taking a lot out of her so now instead of looking the seven months she is she looks about a year and a half old now luckily the growing spells were slower than when they first started I think it had something to do with Sam. Sam was now starting his journey to become a Prime even if he didn't know that yet even so I was grateful for any reprieve that Red got from her growing pains.

"So cool cat what's the plan to get the home stretch?" asked Jazzy.

I look into Jazzy's brown eyes and sigh Jazzy was not going to let this go and would annoy the crap out of me if I didn't tell her what was going on. "Before Sky took off I had him put his senses to track any space bridge activity once Jetfire takes them to Egypt we will go find him and I will give him an over hall so he can 'bring the pain' to the cons."

"What about Sunny, Jazz, Miles, and Cade what will we do about them?"

"They will be protecting Redrun and hiding her from the Fallen until we can act I don't want them to find out about me and my gifts or my little Prime."

Jazzy gives me a sad smile "and the rest of us?"

"I along with the others will fight I can mask my signature enough to make me seem like a normal Femm I will not allow them to die when I can save them."

"Venny just be careful if you get hurt or killed it's not just you that loses."

"I know Jazzy but what else should I do?"

"Just don't get killed alright cool cat this whole thing is giving me a bad feeling."

I flinch at that last time Jazzy had a bad feeling I had a miscarriage "You got my back?"

"Always and you?"

"I got yours" I said clasping her hand with mine Jazzy may be human but she could Kick aft when need I wouldn't try to stop her from fighting because I couldn't but that didn't mean I wouldn't keep an eye on her when I could Jazzy was my sister in all but blood I was closer to her then my own sister and brother. If anyone were to hurt her I don't know what I would do.

"You would probably kick their Aft then mine for getting hurt in the first place" said Jazzy as if she could read my mind.

I smirk knowing she was right "Jazzy just be careful alright I won't stop you but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Got ya cool cat!"

"Allspark The space bridge has been opened" said Skyfire through the speakers.

"It's that time already? Thank you Skyfire get a lock on the exit point and head to it Jetfire will stay there for a while now I want to get to him before the fighting starts so he can have a little time to get use to his new parts. So Skyfire as the humans would say full speed ahead!"

"Alright let's get this party started!" Yells Jazzy in excitement.

I don't know what the future truly holds for me and my family but you can bet your aft that I will be facing it head on and fighting every step of the way to keep my kith safe and not even the depths of the Pits will stop me!


	56. What is Balance?

P.O.V. no one

The astral planes was where the being of power made their home and watched the physical planes it was also the place where all souls would come to in death. It was heaven it was hell and it was everything in between. Not many would see it in its splendor for it was perfectly imperfect the home of the gods every signal one of them whether they were human or not they lived in peace for the most part because they could not literally physically fight on the astral planes ever senses Primus and Unicron had there last brotherly spat. Now this didn't stop the verbal fights but if they wanted a fist fight it had to be on the physical planes as of right now there was a large on going on in a dark corner of the astral plane over near the viewing pool of the physical world. "I'm telling you she isn't ready for this life style yet."

"Primus I know you are worried about you fiancée but she is need whether she is ready for the full duty of a goddess or not. Thanks to the laws we need someone to mediate for the two planes of existences she is the only one who can do it."

"Calypso is right brother we need her more than she needs us and whether we think her ready or not she can handle it with the help of Jazzy and her friends."

"But Unicron she will get hurt and she is still too young."

Unicron raised an eye brow in question "So she is old enough to marry us but not old enough to take care of herself is that what you are saying?"

"What? No, don't put words in my mouth you know what I mean."

"Primus we know what you mean but it doesn't change the fact that things are going down the drain faster than we can stop it balance is need and only she can do it."

"I know Ra but Ahggg; she is my mate I don't want her to get hurt."

"We know this Primus and we are not saying we are just going to unlock her powers and set her loose in the world it is better that she gets them now so she can train in them for when she needs them you can still protect her we are not asking you two to abandon your mate have a little more faith in us."

"Sorry Cerridwen"

"It's fine you haven't seen your mate in years it's understandable that you are being so hard about this I will be doing the same when it is my turn" She waved off his apology with a knowing smile.

"Thanks Cer"

Unicron smiled at Cerridwen "it has been quiet without Will here I hope your mate appears soon."

"Same here U but it was his time to be remade just like Balances"

Calypso Laughed "It will be good to have Balance the chaos as sea is not as fun without her there to keep it from destroying everything"

Primus and Unicron nodded in agreement chaos and order were not as fun when you had to worry about destroying everything "so it is agreed that she will come into her powers but we will give her a little time to get used to it agreed?" said Ra.

"Fine" said Primus and the others agreed Odin smirked at his antics along with a few other gods. They looked at the viewing pool once more to show a small, pale, silver haired girl arguing with twenty foot robot. "Be careful Venatrix cause things are going to be getting harder for you soon." He whispered under his breath as he looked at his mate.

P.O.V. Venatrix

The tickling sensation in my nose would not go away "Ahcoo!"

"Gazontight, are you coming down with a cold Killer cat?"

"No Jazzy someone must be talking about me"

"Maybe it's Galloway cursing your name"

"Maybe that's it" I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stiffen and felt as if people were watching me right now. "Hey Jazzy do you get the feeling that we are being watched right now?"

"Nope maybe someone is writing all this in a fan fiction and your sensing that or some god other than your fiancées are watching you right now." She said in a dead pan voice a serious look on her face we stair at each other.

I blink in surprise me in a fan fiction maybe na, not happening and even if I was there are probable a lot more interesting things to read then my life's story and as for gods my mates trust me so they wouldn't be watching me like crazy at least I hope they aren't if that was so I would get them back for it somehow. Maybe I am just being paranoid or maybe its pre battle jitters, ya that's it it's pre battle jitters. No one is watching me at all right now Everything is fine we will be in Egypt soon no one is watching me now I just need to keep telling myself that and maybe I will believe it at some point. "If we were in a fan fiction you would be the main character Jazzy everyone would love to read your crazy" I tell her.

"I know right I mean my sister becomes the Allspark I drive the bots batty and have a killer personality I would be the best Fan Fiction ever I would even have my own community were all would bow down to my awesome Jazzyness."

"Whatever you say Jazzy now Buckle up we will be there in ten minutes."

"Got'ch ya!"


	57. Oww!

P.O.V. Venatrix

Jazzy yawned and stretched like a cat waking up from her nap we had been traveling to Egypt for nine hours by now. Redrun was curled up in one of Skyfire's chairs and fast asleep, well Miles was playing a game of poker with Barricade, Blaster, and his cassettes. "How much longer until we get to Jetfire?" asked a sleepy Jazzy well she stifled another yawn.

"We should be their soon Libya is to the south of us right now; so once we get closer to Egypt then we will stop flying over the Mediterranean Sea. Libya is a hot zone right now and doesn't need the heat our war could add by flying in their air space no matter how much time it could save."

"Egypt is not much better" she grumbled.

"True but it's too late for them the dam machine is in one of the pyramids so like it or not they are involved already" I couldn't help but snicker a little.

"What?"

"Oh I was just imagining the reactions of the theorist once they have proof that the pyramids really were made by aliens."

Miles burst out laughing "Oh man once I get home I am going to be rich, Dad and my cousins once bet that the truth of the pyramids wouldn't be discovered in my life time they all owe me a hundred each."

I try not to smile but my lips give a slight twitch it would be a funny sight to see when Miles collected on that bet in fact if I ever tell my other friends back home about being the Allspark I would make quite a nest egg too. Marie should know by now not to make any bets with me after the One Piece incident, which will never be spoken of, with my cosine Markus. Let's just say that she can never hear the faze flaming turkey without flinching and leave it at that.

"Allspark?"

"Yes Skyfire?"

"I have a way to get there in five minutes but it will be a little ruff."

"What the pits are you waiting for Sky, hit it!"

"As the humans say fasten your seat belts kids this is going to be a bumpy ride"

And boy was it a bumpy ride I had to get up to secure Sunstreaker's straps so that he didn't roll around the cabin I ended up being smashed into the walls the floor and the sealing a couple of times before I was able to get back to my seat. Let me tell you one thing that hurt like the pits and if I had still been human then I would have been dead as it is I just get away with a big headache and an odd craving for Ramon noodles for some odd reason.

"Enjoy the Fall Venny?" said Jazzy with a smirk as she watches me buckle up.

"Shut it Jasmine"

"Aww why you have to be hatting cool cat I was just asking if you like fall; I'm hurting right hear" she says well clutching at her heart as if it was pained.

I roll my eyes at her antics "Ya whatever you say Jazzy; whatever you say you…" I was going to say something else but a particularly nasty bump nearly caused me to bite off my tong so I kept my mouth shut after that. I will tell you one thing thought I will never ask Skyfire to travel like this again unless it is necessary.

"We are about to land"

"Finally I can't take much more of this jostling around" I cry in exasperation Jazzy and the others snicker at me I just pout at them, hitting your head hurts even if you are an alien deity. "Ya laugh it up chuckles not wimping bat for you." Jazzy pouted at that but thankfully said nothing; as soon as the cargo bay door was open I was out of there "Land!"

Skyfire laughed at my antics "don't say I didn't warn you."

"I know but I still didn't like it"

I look up to see Jetfire sleeping on the mountain; he was looking like death warmed over right now. "Eek that is going to be a lot of work" I flinch thinking about the complete overhaul on his system due to the energon starvation. It would be painstaking task to get rid of all the rust and upgrade his system so he can combine with Optimus without killing himself. With so few Cybertones left I don't want to lose anymore then necessary even if I could revive him later he is so old he wouldn't want to come back. I transform in to my cybertones form and approach him. "Hello Jetfire searcher of old and mercenary I am Venatrix and I have a proposition for you."

Jetfire shot up as fast as his rusted limbs would allow him and got into the best fighting stances he could manage. "What do you want I you want a fight I'll show you how I brought the pain in my day behold the glory that is Jetfire." I hold back a laugh, I love old people they are the best; Jazzy on the other hand had no such reservations and burst out laughing. Skyfire looked at the old jet with a look of worry and aw he wasn't just a scientist he was also a hobbyist historian like Optimus and Jetfire had always been one of his favorite subjects of debate. The others just looked at him and me like we were crazy I told them that the only way we would win was with his help they didn't think he could fight his way out of a box. That changed when Jazz got to close and got his aft handed to him for an old guy he sure could move. He finally got a good like at me "Allspark it is good to see you again, is Vector with you?"

Now that was a shocking surprise "What how eh..?"

"Ah it hasn't happened yet then well when I was a youngling I came across the future Allspark and Vector Prime they had fallen through a time gap though I didn't know that when I first meet them I was too buzzy clutching my helm in pain because of something you did speaking of which." I yelp as his cane leaves a dent in my helm "now were even. Don't worry you'll get me back when you travel back oh this is fun now I know why you were so cryptic when I first meet me you were or will be right revenge is sweeter cold. Oh and don't worry you will understand what I am talking about someday and you told me to tell you Cool you jets and work time will reveal all in time needed."

"Okay then" cause really what else could I say to that I guess I will find out what I meant . "Do you know what the proposition is?"

"Yes and yes let's go save us a Prime."

"Good then let's get started"


	58. Alpha and Beta

P.O.V. Venatrix

I was right about the overhaul it was a lot of work Skyfire took less time to fix then Jetfire. First I had to flush his system then I had to replace parts of his protoform, his systems where so starved of energon that his body was starting to eat itself. And don't even get me started on replacing rusty parts his self-repair systems was shot to hell imagine a car running without oil for two years nonstop and you get the picture of the damage done. I have one thing to say though when the damage was repaired he was looking like a real warrior and not an old man waiting for his time to end and the best/worst part was his processor was repaid. No more Alzheimer's moments like in the movie which in real life it is a good thing but I can help but be a little let down I thought those moments were funny. "Now behold the glory that is Jetfire" I said with a smirk. Looking at the Seeker his armor was a shining black with no sign of rust; he looked more filled out, not as scrawny as he was in the movie and he was only ten feet shorter then Sky talk about a warrior.

Jazzy let out a low wolf whistle "Now that is a Seeker looking good there Jet."

"Not bad sparky I think this is your second best work yet."

"What only second Sunstreaker; what was the first?"

"Why me of course I mean look at me you can't repeat perfection" he said with a grin.

Jetfire snorted at this but said nothing Jazz just shakes his head no matter what Sunstreaker was always Sunstreaker. "All Right then… Skyfire, Jetfire, Barricade, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Redrun, Blaster, Jazz, Jazzy, and Miles; we are going to split up into two groups. Jazzy, Jetfire, Barricade, and Bluestreak are the alpha team the rest of you are the beta Jazz I need you and your team to find a secure place and protect Redrun if I fail and the Fallen lives to see another day they she is the last hope to defeat her I wanted you to take the sparklings, as many survivors and you start over." I toss him a storage kit which he catches with ease "everything you will need is in there if this world doesn't see the next sunrise open it and it has instructions for you to follow to the letter."

"But Venatrix…"

"No Jazz Redrun is a prime with Optimus gone she will be the last I am asking you and your team to protect the most treasured thing I have will you protect her?"

Jazz lets out a sigh "Just be careful alright?"

"Always Jazz man I wouldn't trust Redrun with you if I didn't trust you and your team to keep her safe. Now alpha you are with me we are going to fight the Fallen's army are you ready?" There was a resounding yes form the bots and two humans. Giving the best devil may come grin I could muster "good let's do this."

"Mommy don't!"

I look down as Redrun tackles my ankle "Sweaty it must be done I need you to be strong for Mommy, promise me you'll do this for me" I kneel down to be eye level with her looking in her tearful optics.

"But Mommy…"

"Promise me Red I need you to be safe for me please do it for me."

Redrun looks at the ground not able to look me in the optic "I promise Mommy, bring back Opie and come back I love you Mommy."

My optics stung as I held back my own tears "I love you too my little Prime Beta Team keep her safe and if I see one scratch on her your dead; Alpha team, as Optimus would say, transform and roll out!"

P.O.V. No one

Redrun couldn't stop crying she knew that it was all going to change and it wasn't going to be all good. The mechs panicked a little "Hey Little Red don't worry Venatrix will be fine and everything will be all right. You'll see your mother can do anything" said Sunstreaker trying to calm her down.

Redrun shakes her head "No it won't Mommy will not be fine because before the battle is done Aunt Jazzy will be dead!" She yelled; then she started screaming and crying harder than before, the Mechs looked at her in shock.


	59. Battle

P.O.V. Venatrix

The show down of the second movie was about to happen and I was going to be in the middle of all the chaos it would cause. One slip up and I would die or the decepticons could find out what I am and the Fallen would have me as a sex slave for his pleasures not that my boyfriends would allow that mind you but he would try which would be bad enough. My spark quickened my optics gained dark blue slits well the rest turned silver my claws sharpened, and a battle mask slid across my lower face. I grabbed my two wing blades as my feet slammed into the sand I was ready to take names and kick some con aft. "Alpha Team reporting for duty!"

Lennox looked up "Dam Venatrix I never thought I'd say this but good to see you Ironhide and the Arcee Triplets went to go get Sam see what you can do to help them."

"Will do Major; Jazzy go have fun, Bluestreak your with Barricade stay out of the fight and see if there are any straggling civilians, Jetfire" I look at the old seeker his sphere in hand ready to fight I give him a grin "Show these young ones how you brought the pain in your day."

"Aye Venatrix; BEHOLD THE INTERNAL GLORY OF JETFIRE TALLYHO!"

"Hell ya; now that's what I'm talking about; time for me to get my party clothes on armor activate!" Shots Jazzy as silver armor travels up her body from her wrist watch she looks like a femm Jazz with a green vise instead of his signature blue. I raise and optic at this and she gives me a devil may care grin "Birthday present from Wheeljack and its made so the bio weapons I have won't eat through it." I just let it go and watch as she runs off cackling like the madwoman she is "Oh come to me decepticons lets play a game of death." She says well pulling out a bull whip "come one come all and turn to dust for I will give you cosmic rust if you escape my cosmic rust then my scrapls will eat you without a fuss." The Cons and Autobots gave Jazzy a wide berth after that; leave it to Jazzy to scare beings that can squish her like a bug. The armor made her into a Caption America/Ironman/Catwoman mix as her whip scratched the cons armor infecting them with cosmic rust.

Seeing that Jazzy would be just fine I run to where Sam would be catching Demolisher from the corner of my eye taking apart the primed. Pity I was always fascinated by Egyptian culture all that history was now lost thanks to bozo number one. And here comes bozo number one right now AKA the Fallen aft and his brain washed lackeys Megatron and Starscream, Judy and Ron now Brainwashed minions later speaking of which there is Rampage. I duck down out of sight so that Rampage doesn't see me I watch as Jazzy positions herself on the other side whip ready for action.

The trap was sprung Judy saw me and gave me a slight nod Selena peeped out of Judy's purse and gave a slight chirp but does nothing else. Judy is ready to fight whopping bat ready to unfold from its wrist watch form. Sam and Mikaela arrived and the fight began Judy attacked first knocking Rampage on his aft giving Bee time to attack Jazzy kept Ravage occupied. "Sam get to Optimus I'll catch up in a bit!" The con I was fighting tried to take advantage of me talking to Sam it was an epic fail for him. "Judy Ron I need you to get to a safe location Selena needs to be kept secret and safe. I promise on my spark that you will see Sam returned to you alive before this battle ends."

"I trust you Venny don't make me regret this" said Judy as she got into Bee's alt form.

I flinch slightly at that she was not going to be happy with me for the death scare that she is going to have with Sam latter. It can't be helped and I would stop it if I could do so safely but something's can't be changed. Then I think of Bee the Lord Protector of Sam Witwicky Prime I am so going to be in the dog house after this. I watch as Sam 'dies' and comes back to life Judy and Bee were giving me the evil eye I was going to have to watch my back after this for a while and finally the resection of Prime. Sam pierced Optimus' empty spark chamber I placed my Hand over it allowing his spark access to this world speeding up his awakening and reconnecting him to Redrun. I watch Prime thank Sam and the Fallen take the Matrix of leadership form Sam. Jetfire approaches and I give him a bat shit grin "Jetfire Act protocol Doom Bringer." I watch as he shifts and molds himself into living armor for Optimus "Think of this as a homecoming gift Prime now go kick the Fallen's Aft and save this world for your sparkling." My iner-fangirl was going crazy as I watch Prime rise and the Fallen fall once and for all but I should have paid more attention to what was happening behind me.

"Judy watch out!" I turn as I hear Jazzy yell just in time to see a hidden decepticon fire at Judy well our backs were turned Jazzy pushes her out of the way but doesn't have enough time to get out of the way herself. I catch her as she goes flying through the air I feel something wet and warm going through my fingers in a panic I realize that it is Jazzy's blood running through my hands. It takes all my will power to look at her and when I did I wished I hadn't her arms were mangled, half of her left leg was gone and there was a gaping hole in her right side.

"Jazzy…"

"Hey cool cat" she said in a soft voice before coifing up blood splattering it on my face "I'm sorry…"

I watch as her chocolate eyes turn glassy "Hey hold on Jazzy well get you to Ratchet he'll patch you right up so you hold on there" I said in a quivering voice.

"Sorry I…" she let out one last gurgling breath as she dies her mocha skin turning to mud as her life blood covered my hands.

"No, NO, NO, NO, WAKE UP JAZZY YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP JAZZY!" she can't be gone Jazzy can't be gone she's my sister she can't, she can't….. gone NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	60. Gone?

P.O.V. no one

Venatrix was Jazzy's little sister/best friend sense they were in dippers. Jazzy was only six months older than Venatrix; heck Venatrix was closer to Jazzy then her sister by blood when they were younger they use to pretend that they were fraternal twins and would tell everyone they met that; they even went so far as making up their own language just for the two of them. Jazzy was always tried to be stronger and smarter than Venatrix so she could always protect her litter sister. When Venatrix became the Allspark Jazzy knew that she would not live to see her sister get old with her but when she asked for help she still came to help her. No matter how much pain it would cause to watch as she grew older everyday leaving her sister behind when she died but she sucked it up and came. Jazzy saw the fell con get up and take aim at Judy as a final revenge to Sam she knew that Judy had Selena and jumped into action as the explosion tore through the lower part of her body she found that she did not fear death as it came for her. The only fear she held was for the sister of her heart and soul she was going to leave Venatrix behind and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Jazzy could feel Venatrix hold her mangled body as she could feel herself dyeing; she was to numb to feel pain. "Hey Cool Cat…" she started but had to pause as blood filed her priced lungs "I'm sorry…" she tried again but had to pause to gather what little strength she had to speak "Sorry I…" I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon, I'm sorry I can't see Redrun grow up, I'm sorry I can't stay she wanted to say but she couldn't find the strength to do so as darkness claimed her. The last thing she heard as she fell into darkness was the sound of Venatrix screaming her name 'I'm so sorry Venatrix.'

# * * * * * * * * * * #

Jazzy was gone Venatrix's mind couldn't wrap around the fact that her big sister/best friend was gone. Deep down Venatrix knew that Jazzy would die long before her but not like this not murdered right before her eyes. She knew that asking Jazzy to help her was only going to cause both of them pain in the end but she couldn't help it she was scared and she wanted her big sister, her twin in soul to help her. But now she was gone and in that moment Venatrix's mind went blank for all except for one though someone was going to pay!

# * * * * * * * * * * #

The bot knew this was not going to be pretty at all Venatrix was violent when she was carrying but his the con had just killed her kith. Jazzy was a friend to all of theirs abate a strange friend but a friend none the less. If Venatrix didn't extract revenge they would they watched her closely to see what she would do they couldn't see her optics the top half of her helm was covering it.

If Venatrix was aware of anything except for the fact that her sister was dead she would have felt a change within her. Her fangs grew longer and sharper, her hair took on a dark quality, her silver wing blades turned black, black strips appeared over her optics down to her chin, and when her head snapped up it reviled red optics with black slits. Venatrix set Jazzy's body down and looked at the Decepticon that had killed Jazzy everyone froze. Venatrix let out a strangled cry that sounded something like tarring metal, a hawks cry, and pain. It was nothing like when Smokescreen had attacked her because unlike that incident this was personal Venatrix attacked. What happened next would haunt everyone there for the rest of their lives. She was brutal and merciless with the con she tore his throat out with her fangs and processed to take him apart with her claws and teeth in a way that made many of the humans violently sick along with a few bots and surprisingly cons to. When she was done there was nothing left of him that looked like anything but, coiffed soaked energon.

# * * * * * * * #

Soundwave watched in horror as Venatrix extracted her revenge he knew what she was. Oh Primus; the Allspark they had just killed someone important to the Allspark. He knew that she knew what was going to happen up to a point she wanted him to think she was a seer for a reason for what he couldn't know. He should have realized that she wasn't a seer in the first place and now it was too late they hurt there source of life there as the humans would say mother. He would not tell anyone else who she was for whatever reason she wanted to remain hidden so he would keep his silences do as he always did and when she reviled herself he would beg for her forgiveness for what they had done for her. If anyone had seen Soundwave at that moment they would have been in shock at what they would have seen for Soundwave wept for the Allspark's loss and the pain they had caused her.

# * * * * * * #

When Venatrix was satisfied that Jazzy had been avenged she picked up her body stroking her Shoulder length black hair chirping and clicking to her in sadness. Slowly Venatrix returned to normal for all except her optics Ratchet was the first to approach her. "Venatrix she is gone give her to me so we can proper her for transport to her final resting place." Venatrix growled at Ratchet before biting at his fingers for getting too close to Jazzy's body she hissed at him as he tried again. It was heart breaking to watch as Venatrix's chirps and clicking grew more desperate as Jazzy didn't respond the bots gathered around her as the cons had hightailed it out of there once they saw what she had done to the one that had killed Jazzy.

Prime tried next "Venatrix let me…" he didn't get a chance to finish before she scratched him.

Optimus Jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder "You did well Prime but we will take care of our intended now." They all bowed there head in respect as the two new mechs approached Venatrix. She grumbled in displeasure but let them approach her "Oh my huntress I am so sorry that you have to live through this if it was in our power to stop this we would have." He tries to wipe some of the blood and energon off her face but stops when she hisses at him.

The second mech places a hand on her shoulder "Venny I need you to lesson to us pleas there is a way to save her but you will have to give up more to do so can you manage that?"

Venatrix's optics returned to their normal state "Whatever it is I'll do it just tell me what to do!" Primus looked at her with pain in his eye he didn't want to do this to her not yet not until she was ready but the option was out of his hands now.

Unicron took a steadying breath "When the first being became aware of self he/she created the powers to a human they would be known as a god there are two types of powers the Creators and what are called but us Mothers the mothers are the caretakers of creation and can interact with the world on both planes. Each Creator has a Mother partner that will exist as long as life and death exist but sometimes they have to fade and start again our Mother faded to save Jazzy you would have to become the Mother for use in essence you will be married to us and have all the responsibility's that come with the job."

"How will this save Jazzy?"

"A Mother can have helpers Jazzy in essence would become your fraternal twin along with two assistants for her our Mother was Balances so you would need a bot and a con for her."

Barricade and Bluestreak stepped forward "We will do it Jazzy is a good friend of mine" said Bluestreak.

"What can I say the little imp grew on me I would hate to lose my entertainment."

"Thank you" She turned to Primus and Unicron "what now?"

Primus gave her a small smile "You know what to do just do what feels right"

Venatrix looked at Jazzy and opened her spark chamber Bluestreak and Barricade mimicked her action the light form their sparks was too much for the watchers the shielded their eyes/optics when they looked to see what had happened the group of six were gone.

**Authors Note**

**Bet you didn't see that coming! Oh come now did you really think I could get rid of Jazzy that easy? She defies all logic with a spoon for crying out loud I love writing her too much to get rid of her I didn't realize that she was so popular I got three reviews when I wrote the last chapter two hours after I posted it that was a first. One or two more chapters to go for this story then it's time for the sequel if you want more stories with Jazzy and Venatrix check the crossovers they have some hits and spoolers of what will happen in the next story and what a mother really is I will try to go over more detail of what it is in the next two chapters if not it will be in the next story Until then.**

**Alalaya2**


	61. Two weeks and counting

P.O.V. No one

It had been two weeks sense Venatrix left with Jazzy's body everyone at NEST was walking around as if they were on egg shells Optimus was back in action once again. Sam and the rest of the humans that were at the battle of the Fallen Prime were still waiting for Venatrix to return before heading back to their lives. They had a three week deadline and time was running out if Venatrix was not back by the end of the week they would have to go home without seeing her they all hoped this would not be the case but with Venatrix and Jazzy it was never a sure thing. Even Prowl was missing Jazzy and she scared him more than Unicron when he was on base in fact he even hid behind him once when Jazzy was looking for him one day it had amused Unicron to no end that day. Unlike the six months that Venatrix was gone for training there was more tension this time do to how they departed.

Redrun sat at the hanger door looking out waiting for her mother to return to NEST like every day senses they had returned to base she knew that siting there was not going to make her mother come faster but it made her feel like she was doing something useful with her time. She also knew that today was going to be different there was a change in the air and she could feel the mirth coming from her mother's spark. Primus help them all the Allspark was in a pranking mood the bots were not going to know what hit them.

"Redrun, there you are; what are you doing out here I thought that you were napping in your room." Redrun looked to her father and gave him a knowing smile and for the ninth time he wondered what she knew. Redrun had gained the nickname Mona Lisa from the NEST troops due to that smile of hers. "What is with that smile Red what do you know that I don't?"

Redrun smile grew "nothing Opie, nothing at all."

Optimus shakes his head his daughter was something else instead of the one year old she should be she was now in a four year olds body in human terms. That made him flinch with guilt because it was his fault that his daughter was like this due to his death if Sam had been any longer in reviving him she would have been aged to ten years. Prime was thanking every god and goddess he had ever heard of that that had not happened he was nowhere near ready to deal with a femm so close to being a teenager. Prime shuddered at the thought no he wanted his little princess to remain away from mechs and other femms for as long as possible and Unicron forbid that she dates a seeker no just no. 'My Little femm is not dating anyone for a few million years and that's final' Prime thought to himself (Yes Prime was a daddy deal with it).

Rerun giggled as if she knew what her Opie was thinking and in a way she did she could feel the daddy must have a shot gun complex when daughter dates someone coming off his spark. Although Redrun thought that her Mother would be more dangerous to any dates she had more so than her father. She remembered a story aunt Jazzy had told her about when her mother's sisters ex-boyfriend hurt her sister she had threatened to neuter him with a rusty spoon if she ever came near her or her family again. If her mother was that protective of her sister she couldn't imagine what it would be like with her being her daughter. Redrun giggled again thinking about how strong her future mate must be to face Optimus Prime, Primus, Unicron, and her mother to have her.

Prime watched as Redrun started to count down with her fingers five, four, three, two, one "PROWLLY!" Prowl screamed bloody murder.

Optimus and a few others jumped in surprise "Jazzy leave Prowl alone" yelled a familiar voice.

Prime turned around and smiled "MOMMY" yelled Redrun as she ran to her mother.

"Redrun how is my little Prime oh how I have missed you" Venatrix nuzzled Redrun's hair "I'm sorry I couldn't take you or the others to my wedding but the living can't come to the astral plans. We will have to have one hear later and the honeymoon was spectacular Primus and Unicron know how to spoil a girl well and the training was great the other Mothers were a great help and Jazzy, Bluestreak, and Barricade did really well with her training but I will have to do a few side jobs for the beings of power from time to time. How are you did you do anything fun well I was gone?"

Prime watched as Redrun babbled to Venatrix about the goings of NEST well she was gone There was a bang as Prowl had crashed again thanks to Jazzy. Jazzy came into the hanger with a satisfied grin on her face She really didn't look that much different in Primes mind he compared the Jazzy of the past to the present she was three inches taller, her hair was shorter, and her eyes were now pure teal with silver pupils making her look blind. Ether then that she looked exactly the same. "Hey Cool cat Prowlly did his funny thing again!" she shouted up at Venatrix. Prime let out a small snort Jazzy was still Jazzy even death would not change her.

Venatrix sighed in exasperation "Jazzy I told you to leave him alone."

"But Vennnny…." She wined.

"Give up Venatrix Jazzy will always do what she wants she's like a dam cat" said Barricade as he approached the hanger with Bluestreak they both looked the same except they now wore Venatrix symbol.

The rest of the gang came into the hanger giving Jazzy hugs and welcoming them back "Judy, Sarah I got Married we will need to talk details later."

"You better or I'll kick your ass" yelled Judy to Venatrix.

Prime through back his head and laughed ever sense Venatrix had appeared and had the sparklings she had done more than given them new life. She had given them hope and she had created a family with them. Sure she brought chaos with her and yes Jazzy confused the heck out of all of them but he nor the rest of NEST would trade if for anything because in the end Venatrix had given them more than the Allspark she gave them a home.

THE END

And there you have it the last chapter of Fan to Tran there will be an epilog in the making before long and them maybe a sequel how would you like to see Sentential Prime kicked in the crotch? I have a few crossover stories with Venatrix and Jazzy along with Redrun they will hit about what a mother is and what Venatrix can do. The next story I will clear that up a little bit as for the wedding well you can make it up in your head I may do a flash back with it in the next story but no promises. Thank you for your support throughout the story; tell me what you thought of it; Until Next time.

Alalaya2


	62. The end of Fan to Tran original

P.O.V. Venatrix

'Hello Meet Misses Floor; nice to meet you again; Floor Misses meet my face' I thought sarcastically as Catus managed to pin me to the floor mat again before throwing me into Mr. Wall during our daily spar. It has been two months sense me and Jazzy have returned from the astral planes and Catus and Apollo were pissed. Catus was not happy that a) Jazzy had been killed and b) I went rouge when that happened; she gave us the trashing of the millennium for the whole dying thing on Jazzy's part and me getting married without her being invited part. All and all she wasn't as bad as Judy, Sarah, Mikaela and Maggie oh boy; were they mad as the pits it took a lot of groveling for them to forgive me (Like it was even my fault/ choice).

"Run AWAY!" was all I heard before I was plowed over by Jazzy as she ran from a gaggle of Sparklings chasing her with Neon Pink Paint.

"Oww!"

"NO get away that color is evil" screeched Jazzy as she runs down the hall leaving me on the ground as the sparklings run by well nearly shattering my audio processors in the process.

I will never understand why Jazzy is scared of neon pink not pink in general she will ware pastel pink from time to time. Its just neon she can take on a con or Unicron without batting an eyelash but put neon pink near her and she will run for the hills screaming. I wonder how long it will take Prowl to figure out how to use that fear against Jazzy. A white hand is offered to me as I look up into my daughters smiling face "Aunty Jazzy's at it again."

"Yes she is sweaty" Redrun helps me up; her chin resting on the top of my head as she hugs me she was getting so big it only seemed like yesterday that she was only three feet tall now look at her one/ four years old and she was already five six she is going to outgrow me in my cybertronium form in a few years if this continues. I'm destined to be the shortest person in my family forever, dam it, not that I mind that Redrun it getting taller than me but my eleven year old cousin is nearly taller than me now, talk about being short. I mean I lost the legal midget scholarship (It's a real scholarship don't believe me look it up) by one bloody inch, an inch. If I was four ten I would have got two thousand dollars for collage but no I have to be four eleven it sucks!

"PROWLLY HIDE ME!" yells Jazzy; Prowl screams as Jazzy tries to use him as a shield to get away from the neon pink paint the sparklings have.

"Get away from me you evil thing!" Yelled Prowl as he tries to get her off his back like a person would a spider.

The lambo twins snicker at Prowl, for years they had tried to get a reaction from Prowl for him to get the stick out of his aft and all it took was one crazy human femm to get him to scream like a human female who had seen a rat. They wished they hadn't snickered when Jazzy turns her sights on them "Sunny, Sides hide me!"

"All right that's enough" I step in before things go too far because I do like my home in one piece and Jazzy well… better to real her in when you could. I didn't name her my agent of Orderly chaos for nothing. I fought the urge to snort at that Jazzy was now classed as an Angle of a Goddess; I still think fate was drunk when she came up with this plan but, at least I won't be alone now Jazzy was stuck with me forever much to Prowls horror.

Jazzy let out a sigh of relief as she lets go of Prowl "thanks Ven-Ven!"

"Ya, ya just leave Prowl alone Ratchet doesn't need him in the med bay again because of something you did to him."

"Mwah never."

"I'll believe that when Unicron stops eating planets for good."

"Hey it could happen"

"Not likely"

"Poo you always rune my fun"

"When there is a risk of the cat incident with Galloway you better believe it." Prowl and the sparklings shivered at the mention of THAT time it was bad all I am going to say about it was that it involved Galloway, a cat, Jazzy, catnip, and glue. It is a taboo on base that it will never be mentioned again Ironhide could never look at a cat again without flinching or activating his cannons it took him a week to look at me because of my cat like helm and I still catch him trying not to think about it when he talks to me.

"He deserved it the cat not so much and I said I was sorry to Ironhide and Ratchet fifty times already how was I supposed to know he was allergic."

"Never talk about it" I shivered at the memory I love cats but that was too much even for a cat lover like me. "Though next time you get Galloway make sure that it is off base."

"Got'ch ya cool cat! All right Munchkins Tally ho and charge Ironhide!" she yelled to the sparklings as she dragged me off to Primus knows where.

She takes me to an empty office checks for bugs and locks the door "What are we going to tell Prime?"

"About Ark I and Sentinel Prime? Nothing yet I'm not sure how to handle this yet I mean when Primus and Unicron took us out to see Transformers Dark of the Moon I was not sure what to make of it I don't think I can stop it completely but I just don't know Jazzy. The only thing I am sure of is that Sentinel is going down and no way in the pits am I going to let Ironhide go without a fight."

"Well whatever you do know that I will be there for you every step of the way; besides what kind of angle would I be if I wasn't there for my lord eh?" She said well egging me in the ribs.

"Oh stop it Jazzy" I said well pushing her away "Go do something that won't cause me a headache later okay?"

"Yay; I'll go see Jacky" she runs off to Wheeljack's lab not five minutes later she come literally flying out of the lab with a jetpack and chases Epps and Lennox around the base. But then she flies into The Hatchets domain; I finch when I hear something break she flies out in a hurry.

"JAZZY!" Yells Ratchet I just shake my head; Angle of chaos indeed. I may not know what the future my hold for me but I know that with the Autobots, Decepticons, and my friends at my side I can face whatever it brings my way cause after all this is just a normal day at NEST.

FIN


	63. Sequle Up Soon!

**Hello everyone this is your host Alalaya2 Speaking to tell you that the first chapter of "Tran to Fan: beginning or end" the sequel to "Tran to Fan: original" is now going to be up I hope that you will enjoy it as much as the first one there will be more on what exactly Venatrix and Jazzy have become, the relationship between Ven and her bot, Ven and her mates, and Venatrix trying to hide her hate of Sentinel Prime from everyone well he tries to get her on his side. There will also be a little twist with Soundwave, the hatchlings, seekers, and Cybertron. Sam's Cybertronium Name is Ryder Prime which comes from the Old English ridere meaning "mounted warrior" or "messenger" and Annabelle Lennox Cybertronian name it Gunborg Prime which is Swedish for protector or war (She is Will's Kid plus the human child of nest what did you expect). You will also be seeing more of Redrun and there will be some references for the IDW Transformer Spotlight stories but I will not be flowing their story line just some of the characters and Drift's back story will really apply at all; the hidden City of Neutrals will hold about one hundred fifty Cybertronians. The story will be set three years after 'Revenge of the fallen' and at the beginning of 'Dark of the moon' Jazzy will be as crazy as ever and the bots will be split up across the world along with a base on Mars that is used as a treaty point for the Autobot Human alliance most of them are staying there to hide their sparklings from the brain washed cons as well as the Five present of cons that were part of the sparkling massacre. Even if the fallen is gone his influences is not completely gone yet. **

**If you liked this story then check out some of my others they are based on Venatrix life after she has finally brought her people to peace after this story is complete Venatrix tells herself that she does this to keep Jazzy form Getting bored what do you think?**

**Hope to read you soon**

**Alalaya2, Venatrix, Redrun, and Jazzy out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"**JAZZZZZZZZZZZZY GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES!... NOOOO NOT THE REDBULL! EVERY BODY RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**


End file.
